Mistakes of a Drunken Night
by ForeverHP96
Summary: On the night of their graduation Hermione and Draco get drunk...and married. After a year and a half of marriage- a time filled with arguments and mixed emotions, they are told that they have to have a child on the way by their second anniversary
1. Curses of the Malfoy Family

Curses of the Malfoy Family

HPOV

The sun streamed in the part between the curtains. I stretched and rolled over to glance around the room, taking in my surroundings. One and a half years, thats how long it had been since I had made the biggest mistake of my life that had given me the expensive clothes, made my name practically royalty within the magical world and what had I had gotten talked to behind my back about constantly. A drunken night of the day that I had graduated from Hogwarts where I left with honors and the best results in the past century.

Even though I hated what my life had now become, I could still remember the day as if it were only yesterday...

_START FLASHBACK_

"_I give you the graduating class of Hogwarts 2010" McGonagall's stern voice had rung throughout the great hall. Cheers erupted from students, friends and family _

"_Hermione we did it!" Ron had yelled in my ear followed by Harry, we all stood they're in the middle of the hall hugging each other. _

"_Come on, The Three Broomsticks is open for graduating students only tonight so everyone's going to be there and celebrate" Harry had said excitedly_

"_Lemme go and get changed and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in ten minutes" I said as I ran up to the Gryffindor dorms. Once there I changed into a black dress that my mother had bought me for a graduation present. I was tight fitted and stopped mid thigh. I put on the matching black stilettos and made my way back down the stairs, releasing my hair from the pins that was holding it into an elegant twist, the curls cascading down my back_

_I caught up with the boys who had changed out of they're school robes and were in jeans and button up shirts. We made out way down to the gates and into Hogsmede, ignoring the snow falling around us, too high on life from graduating. The pub looked like it was in full swing when we arrived. Ron went to the bar and got us glasses of Fire whiskey. Looking around I saw my classmates celebrating they're freedom from the walls of Hogwarts and now welcomed to the free world to take the different directions of our lives_

_I danced with Ginny, who had also graduated with us since we missed our seventh year, and all my friends within the grade. After more drinks, a game that involved drinking vodka shots whenever you had never done something and more drinking, I was finding it VERY hard to see straight. _

_So when I went outside by myself to get some air, I couldn't help but stumble upon a solid figure that looked like they were doing the same_

"_Sorry Gr-Granger?"_

"_Malfoy"_

"_Need some air as well?"_

"_Yeah, to crowded in there for me"_

"_Well in that case, Im glad that you chose to be in my presence" he grinned_

"_Your drunk" I said as I tripped yet again on air_

"_So are you beautiful" he said reaching out to stable me _

"_Why thankyou handsome"_

_We made our way down the street to the less crowded HogsHead and sat down at a table in the corner, with a bar tender coming over and writing out an order for a bottle of fire whiskey and mead, with two glasses_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" I had asked _

_For a moment a look of concentration crossed his face as he looked at me_

"_I honestly don't know, but when I see a good looking girl, I know I just have to take care of her, I was raised to be a proper gentleman" he said leaning over the table so he was just inches away from my face. His breath smelt of alcohol and but the warmth of it made my body feel tingly_

"_Well I really like gentlemen, so its not very often that I let them slip from between my grasp" I said leaning further into him again, our lips just brushing up against one another's. Even in my drunken haze I could tell that this was wrong but my body just didn't seem to think so. I leaned closer and pushed my lips against his. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip and I opened my lips and his tongue shot forward and explored my mouth. _

_By that time the waiter had arrived back and placed our drinks on the table, which we drank in about half an hour. We stumbled out of the pub and he walked with his arm draped over my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around his waist. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I couldn't really remember anything that happened after that but it eventuated into an irreversible marriage. I could never leave him, he was always there. When I woke up, he was in the room next door, at work he was in the department right across from me, in public we had to act like the in love couple that we were supposed to be that got married on the night of they're graduation.

My friends never really accepted it, but they put up with his insults for my sake, because we were supposed to be in _love. _Sighing I pushed myself up out of the bed and out into the corridor. Walking past _his _door I stopped and bashed my fist on the door and heard a thud on the other side then the rushing of steps.

He opened the bedroom door looking disheveled in only a pair of black silk boxers. His white blond hair falling over his silver eyes, which were squinting so that he could see better in his half- asleep state

"What- oh its you" he said relaxing and rubbing his heels of his hands over his eyes

"Yeah, don't need to sound so surprised _honey_, but I just came to tell you that your parents are coming over for breakfast and that they need to talk to us" I said in a sickly sweet voice

"Mmmhmm, well once you once you tame that stuff that you call hair come and get me" he smiled and closed the door with a flick of his wrist

Sometimes in our _relationship _it would be ok, we got along quite well most of the time. We did have a lot in common, even though he doesn't like to show his bookworm side to the public. Then there were days that we couldn't stand the sight of each other. But days like today we had a teasing game going on, basically annoy the other as much as you can until breaking point. At least everyone in the public eye thought that the make- up sex must have been good, due to the amount of arguments that had happened in public places

Sitting down at the table an hour later with Draco's parents could be intimidating, but really they both had big hearts.

"So mother, father, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Mr and Mrs Malfoy had relocated to a coastal town in America, where they lived in a beautiful mansion along the water leaving Malfoy Manor to me and Draco. It wasn't that we never saw them, it just usually had a purpose for they're meetings

"Well son, we are actually here about your marriage" Mr Malfoy looked between the two of us

"What do you mean?" I said failing to keep the panic out of my voice

"Well when you got married, an old magic that has been put in place in the Malfoy family millenniums ago was started, making your marriage to each other never ending. But what also needs to be considered is children" Mrs Malfoy looked at us and I felt the remaining colour in my face disappear completely

"A part of the magic needs to be accomplished before the first two years. You may have either conceived or already have a living child before the first two years of your marriage is up. If you don't follow this the results could potentially be life threatening"

"What happens if we don't follow?" Draco said

"You end up like your great uncle Scorpius" said Mr Malfoy with a slight frown

"What happened to great uncle Scorpius?" I asked

"He became mentally ill, the magic ate away at his brain until he couldn't do anything by himself, he died at the age of twenty five. But we don't speak of such people" Mrs Malfoy said indifferently. I felt like I was going to vomit.

Me and Draco sat there quietly looking at the crumbs left on our plates from the breakfast that we had finished beforehand.

"I know its a lot to take in, but you need to start trying soon. Hermione I will send you over a potion that with make conceiving much easier. But we must be off, we have a luncheon to attend"

Once they left I felt myself leave the table and make my way up to my room where I sat down on the leather lounge that sat against the wall across from my bed.

Sure we had had sex before, not that either could really remember it, because it was on our wedding night and we were both to drunk to really even say any type of vows other than 'take me, Im yours'.

This was different though. We actually had to have a child, I would have to be a mother. When I first realised there was no backing out of this marriage I came to the conclusion that I would never have kids because I would not touch Malfoy like that ever again

A soft knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I called. The door opened and they're stood Malfoy, the look on his face showing that he was going through the exact same as what I was. He stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what to do.

"Can I-um-uh-come in" he said rocking back on his heels. All I could do was nod, unsure of what I would sound like if I even tried to open my mouth. He sat down at the other end of the sofa and took the same position I was in- knees brought up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs.

We sat quiet for some time, wrapped up in our own thoughts. It was times like these that I actually really appreciated him. When I needed his presence but not to talk, just to make me feel less lonely.

I looked up and noticed that he was openly staring at me, as if waiting for the screaming and the crying to start.

"What?" I asked. My voice sounded strange, distant

"Just thinking" he answered still looking at me "do you want to talk about this?" he asked

"What is there to talk about Draco, its not like we can change things" I said calmly

"How do you want to do this is what I want to know, because I am definitely not writing down in a calendar when Im going to have sex with you" he said, closer to yelling than I was

"How about we ease into this, we have another six months. Start simple. Moving into one room, going out more often, jeez even going on dates, what normal couples do" I said, he just nodded

"I know that this was unexpected for the both of us, but I just- this is going to sound cheesy, but Im here for you if you want to talk" he said a smile playing around his lips. A giggle escaped through my mouth and before I knew it, we were both laughing uncontrollably. Our emotions of shock overwhelming us, and laughing seemed like a good way to get some of it out

Our positions had changed in our little...whatever that was. I was lying down on the lounge with my head resting on his lap. One of his arms was resting on the back of the lounge, while the other was running through my hair. A position we had sat in many times, but now it was different, knowing what was to be expected of us.

We could have stayed like that for hours, but I was feeling tired and couldn't suppress the yawn that came out of my mouth.

"Tired?" he asked smiling down at me

"Just a little" I answered. He pulled himself up from under me and picked me up before I could realise what he was doing. He walked the same, as if my added weight was nothing for him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, because knowing him he'd drop me at any minute. But he didn't. He took me all the way to the bed and placed me down gently. he tried standing but my arms were still wrapped around his neck

"Stay" I mumbled

He froze for a second before he kicked his shoes off and got into the bed next to me. He rolled over so we were facing each other, looking curiously into each others eyes.

"This is going to be ok" I whispered

"I believe you" he whispered back kissing me softly on the nose. A tear escaped from me, and he reached out to wipe it away

"You really can be a caring person sometimes"

"Only around the people who deserve it" he replied, pulling me closer and rolled me over so my back was pushed into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt safe in his arms.

"Thankyou"

"What for?"

"I know this is hard for both of us, but you've always been the stronger one. You always know what to do"

"For this to work, we need to have a healthy relationship. I know we get along but not like a married couple should, not an environment that a child should be raised. A child needs to grow up to learn how to love and behave, and we don't have that" he said

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying that we start over. A fresh start and learn to get along, and feel like we should be"

"Deal"

"Well then, I plan on taking you out somewhere for your lunch break tomorrow Mrs Malfoy" he said, his chin resting above my head

"Do you just Mr Malfoy? And what shall I be expecting at this lunch date?"

"Your totally gorgeous husband to take his beautiful wife out on a romantic date, so that we can get to know each other a bit better, and just cause I feel generous, I may just pay for you" he chuckled

"Oh Mr Malfoy, you certainly know how to win a girls heart"

"How do you think I got such a good looking girl into bed with me then?"

"Definitely not by your charm"

"Then how Mrs Malfoy?"

"Uhh- by your kind heart" I said, that got him

"My kind- my kind heart, well thats not a good line for the ladies the is it? I would have thought more along the lines of my sexy, hot, muscular, handsome body"

"I don't know about sexy"

"No thats the title that you hold" he whispered into my ear, and I could feel my face heat up with blush

"Is it just me or are you complementing me much more than usual?"

"I am, but Im tired so Im going to sleep" he said bending his knee so that it was sitting on top of my leg and moving his arm under the pillow we were sharing to get comfortable

'If only it was really this easy' I thought as I drifted off to sleep


	2. Fresh Starts

Fresh Starts

DPOV

I woke the next morning to find that I wasn't in my room. Looking around I realised that it was Hermione's instead, with her arms wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my chest. The thoughts of yesterday flashing through my head. I really was a lucky guy, a great girl, that I had become good friends with but nothing more over the past year and a half. I always had had a thing for her, especially since the Yule Ball. That dress made every guy in that hall want to kill Krum for being there with her, then she yelled at Weasley later that night when I was walking out to go back down to my dorm looking hot as hell, just made my night. Lets just say that cold showers became a very good friend of mine whenever I thought of that.

The night we had gotten married she looked hot as hell and all I could think was 'talk to her you fuckwit' so I had, and look where that had gotten me. A marriage that could never end, and I never really knew what to think about it. Sometimes I wished I was never a Malfoy so I could undo it, but times like last night, was what really made up for it.

Then there was a completely different matter all together. I was not ready to be a father, I'm only 20 for crying out loud! I should have expected it really though, the Malfoy family really came up with some fucked up shit back in the day, but I was not expecting it so soon.

Hermione sighed and her grip around me tightened and I looked down to her face, so peaceful in her sleep. This can work, I'll make it, even if it takes all I have, she's worth it. Yesterday was a little strange, first the whole baby thing, but then afterwards when we talked. Sure we had talked a lot before, but sitting in the position we had been was totally strange to me. We had done that at friends places and stuff like that but not much at home. The strange thing was I wanted it more often

I glanced at the clock and it was time that we started getting ready for work. My life had picked up after me and Hermione got married, my family got more accepted in the magical society. I took up the job of Vice in the Law Enforcement Department, while Hermione took the top job in the care and welfare of magical creature department, although helped out heaps in law enforcement, since she rewrote half of the laws in the book after the war, as to why our offices were so close.

"Hermione, time to wake up" I said shaking her arm softly. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes after a minute, looked up to me and smiled

"Hi" she mumbled

"Hi, come on, we have to get ready for work, and I would like to inform you that you should probably wear that blue dress that you bought the other day for our date this afternoon, Mrs Malfoy" I smiled

"Of course Mr Malfoy. Do we have to go to work today?" she asked

"Yeah sadly, but we have something to look forward to at least"

"Mmm I suppose"

Eventually we got up and walked to our separate bathrooms. Shifting through my huge wardrobe that had been filled with expensive suits and robes as long as I could remember, I tried to decide on what to wear. The place that we were going was a family investment that I had yet to try out. It was expensive, luxurious and what the best were expected to attend. But I knew that wasn't Hermione.

But what Hermione didn't know was that I had called in for her and said that she would be taking the afternoon off, so I could take her somewhere that she would really appreciate.

Arriving at the ministry together and giving each other parting kisses on the cheek when we reach Hermione's office was apart of our routine sine we got married. Going together to lunch was also another ritual. That was going to change soon, there was going to be extra visits, flowers delivered and any other things that would make me look like the devoted husband that I was.

Today was going along at a snail's pace, nothing really big that would give people long sentences. Nothing unusual about a couple of impereo's to get free stuff and a duel in the middle of diagon alley.

I had nothing to do, I was completely bored and I had another hour and half before I was taking Hermione out. I let my mind wonder back to the day after graduating, when we had woken up together in a hotel room somewhere in Hogsmede.

_START FLASHBACK_

_My head was pounding. Was someone whacking a beaters bat against my head, or was a hippogriff stampede running on top of me? I don't know but if someone doesn't close the bloody windows soon to block out the light, I may just be trialled for murder. _

_Groaning, I rolled over, to find myself on top of another person. Hmmm. My eyes still too heavy to open I took in her scent. A tropical smell of body wash and feint touch of fresh parchment. The smell together was mouthwatering. Mmm. I plunged my nose into her hair, which was a little crazy, meaning we had an excellent night- presumably because we were both naked as could be_

_The girl beneath me started to stir, her soft sigh and a groan probably for the hangover or the added weight on top of her. _

"_What the hell" she groaned. I knew that voice, too familiar. _

"_What the fuck" I said finally opening my eyes, the same time that _she _did. _

"_Malfoy!" she said the same time that I had yelled out "Granger!"_

_There was a flurry of limbs, sheets and clothes as we untangled ourselves from each other and covered up. I grabbed my silk green boxers that were lying at the foot of the bed, while she grabbed the closet thing she could find. My shirt and her underwear._

"_What the hell happened last night?" she screeched shoving her hand in my face pointing her finger at me_

"_Why don't you tell me, because we were drunk and obviously from the way we woke up, something happened last night" I yelled back throwing my hands up in the air from frustration_

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she repeated a thousand times over, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. A shiny object on her ring finger caught my attention. _

"_Granger, what the hell is that on your finger?" I said grabbing her hand and pulling it closer to inspect it. My grandmothers ring, that my mother had promised me for my future wife. That was NOT GRANGER. No- she- I- I can't be married to her. My own silver ring shined from the light sprinkling in the room. Yes, apparently the world hated me that much that I was married to her. Ugh._

_She must have seen in my face the recognition for the jewelry, because she tried pulling it off. _

"_It won't work Granger" I said lying down on the bed and throwing my arm over my face. I really wanted to cry, but I couldn't, not in front of her_

"_And why is that Malfoy?" her voice faltered a little, she wasn't trying to hold the tears back_

"_Its a Malfoy heirloom, whenever it is put on another woman's finger during matrimony it cannot be removed unless by death" I sighed_

"_What are you trying to say Malfoy"_

"_Im saying that I made a huge fucking mistake" I said "We got married last night, and we can't get out of it, unless one of us dies"_

"_I could kill you right now" she seethed_

"_Trust me, the feelings mutual"_

_Her sobs filled the room, and honestly, I let a few tears fill down the sides of my face, but wiped them away before she could see. _

_We left the room together, once showered and changed, then walked back up to the castle. A walk of shame as I entered the entrance hall and found that everyone had started coming down with they're bags to take back home for the holidays. They all stopped when they saw us enter together, dressed in the clothes that we left in last night, topped of with guilty looks upon our faces. _

_Hermione kept her head down and walked up the stairs towards the gryffindor dorms while I went down to the dungeons to gather my things, ignoring the questions and looks that I got from my fellow classmates and the whispered 'they didn't, no way'. _

_When I got back up to the hall, I saw her sitting in a corner by herself, while her friends looked on from a few meters away. Walking over to her I saw she had put gloves on her hands, like me, covering the ring and was looking at the wall as if were the most interesting thing in the world_

"_Looking at the wall won't change the situation Granger. There is nothing that we can do about it. Once we get back, I'll go to my parents and tell them what happened. Of course we will have to keep up appearances and make it look like its a real relationship" I said, she didn't even blink_

"_Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, and I wish I could go back and change it, but its too late now" I said leaning a little closer so I could rush out in a furious whisper. _

_She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes full of hatred and loathing. _

"_I can't believe you can just talk about this as if its nothing" she said while her eyes filled with tears_

"_Its not nothing, this is the rest of our lives and Im trying to just think ahead of time" I said _

_She looked at me and rose from the step she was sitting on, fully aware of the other population of the graduating class that were straining they're ears trying to catch our whispered exchange _

"_Fuck off" she said clearly, pulling her hand back to slap me across the face but I grabbed her arm before she could and threw her over my shoulder, caveman style and took her out the front doors, while she was yelling, kicking her feet and slapping her hands across my back_

"_Malfoy put me down" she screeched. When I got away from the castle, and where everyone was standing on the steps coming down from the castle, I dropped her into a huge mound of snow that had fallen off the tree above us. I cast the 'muffliato' charm around the area so that our yells wouldn't go back to the curious on lookers _

_When I turned back around she had stood up and now had her wand trained to my face_

"_Come on then Granger, do it" I jeered_

"_I will"_

"_You won't. But just listen ok. I can't do anything about this. What will happen is that you move in with me into the manor, we don't share a room, we won't do anything together as a couple at home. It will be like Im never there, unless of course there will be functions that we need to attend and sightings but that will be it" I said_

"_You think its that easy, we hate each other, what will everyone say" she said wand still pointed at me but had lowered slightly_

"_We can't tell them the truth, we say that we have always had feelings for each other and that it was a quick decision but we got married because there no love like ours" I said cringing at the thought_

"_I still hate you" she said her wand raising back to my face. I threw my wand to side on the floor and put my hands up in surrender_

"_Do what you want, because I seriously don't give a shit anymore" I said sitting down on the cold floor. After a minute she lowered her wand and broke down into sobs again, kneeling on the floor in front of me._

"_I can't believe this, Im so stupid. Why did I have to go out last night, why would anyone want to choose me, Hermione Granger, plain, ordinary, bookworm Granger? Why?" she started screaming and I was taken aback for a second_

"_Granger, we were both drunk-"_

"_Exactly, we couldn't control what we did, so if we were sober you never would have even come near me" she yelled_

"_Thats not entirely true, and this is going to sound strange coming from me but last night, every guy in that pub was checking you out, you looked...hot and I was the envy of all of them when I walked back in the castle next to you"_

"_Don't lie to me Malfoy"_

"_Im not, you underestimate yourself, let me guess, you don't see yourself very clearly" she looked at me strangely before moving so that she was seated next to me and our backs were to the castle_

"_I need some time to think, I'll go to my parents house for a couple of days and then I will meet you at the manor on wednesday to sort things out. For this to work and for us to not want to kill each other, we need to try to communicate on a friendly basis"_

"_Are you suggesting that we start over?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Well in that case, Im Draco Malfoy, a reformed death eater. My favorite food is treacle tart and I love quidditch. I've been accepted into the law enforcement department" I said "oh and Im your husband" I smirked at her with an eyebrow raised, she smiled and shook her head_

"_Im Hermione Granger- um I mean Malfoy. I like reading, my favorite food is also treacle tart, I've been accepted at the magical creatures welfare department and I just happen to be your wife"_

"_You should consider yourself lucky" I said smirking at her again, before I cracked up at her expression. She had her eyebrows raised and her mouth set into a straight line, before she started laughing with me. _

_We settled down after a minute, before she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I tensed from the feeling, I wasn't used to people touching me without beating me first and because it was her, so I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulders_

"_Truce?" I asked_

"_Truce"_

"_Come on or we'll miss the train" I said standing up and offered her my hand so she could get up. She hesitantly took it and we started walking back up to the castle. The crowd had moved a little after they had realised we weren't going to kill each other although a few remained. I got death stares from her friends, while I grabbed my trunk from where I left it, before I had caveman carried her out of the hall. _

_On the way back home on the train, I sat by myself in the heads carriage (not that I was the head or anything, I was a Malfoy), because I didn't want to answer questions from my friends. I thought about how my life was ruined from the moment I talked to her in the quiet Hogsmede street_

_I was pulled out of my thoughts as the carriage door slid open and in walked that very girl. _

"_Didn't want to answer the questions either?" she asked sitting down opposite me_

"_You got that right"_

"_Its just weird, you know. I mean what has happened is terrible but its a lot to get my head around" she said looking at me waiting for an answer_

"_You took the words straight from my mouth" I said looking down at the table and frowning slightly at my stupidity from the previous night_

"_So tell me more about yourself" she eagerly asked leaning a bit over the table separating us from each other_

"_Well..."_

_We talked the whole way back to London. Everyone that walked past the carrier would have to do a double take to realise that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were talking and laughing together. Not a sight to be seen everyday. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I was pulled out of my thoughts from the secretary

"Mr Malfoy, your wife is waiting for you in the foyer"

"Thankyou Cindy" I said pushing back from my desk, pulling my blazer on and walking out of my office door. Time to make things right, I thought as I walked to my future


	3. Dateable

Dateable

HPOV

Date... thats something new to the both of us in this relationship. Yeah we went out to lunch but that was never a dress up occasion or something I ever looked forward too, which I did, I was looking forward to it- too much.

I made my way to his office and asked the secretary to go fetch him, which she did way too eagerly. Even if he was interested in her, he couldn't do anything with her, unless he wanted to die. The curse prevented us from any form of cheating, to which we would be punished and end up like great uncle Scorpius.

He came out of his office, looking like his usual handsome self in an expensive suit. He smiled when he saw me and walked over to where I was seated.

"Nice to see you actually listened to me for once and wore that dress. I must be doing something right" he smirked

"Don't get used to it Draco, your ego doesn't need to get any bigger"

"Come on, I have a reservation" he said, smirk never faltering and reached for my hand to pull me up. Once I was standing he gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled. We always did that, for those watching eyes around us and those who have never believed our story of our marriage.

He took us to a new restaurant in London, that was filled with muggles and wizards alike.

"Family investment" he whispered in my ear, giving me goosebumps around my neck

Dragging us past the stunned waitresses who must have recognised him as the owners son. We walked down the back and into a secluded room that was set with a table for two.

Being the perfect gentleman that I knew he was forced to learn to be growing up, he took my coat off my back and pulled my chair out for me, before sitting in the chair with his back to the door.

"Can I take your drink order Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" said a fake blond in a high nasally voice, while looking at Draco the whole time completely ignoring me.

"A bottle of champagne" he said barely looking at her. I smiled at him, thinking the exact same thing

"Draco you know what happens when we have a whole bottle of champagne to ourselves" I said wiggling my eyes suggestively while the waitress was still watching with wide eyes

"Why do you think I asked for you to have the rest of the afternoon off" he answered in a low seductive voice while leaning over the table and a growl coming up through his chest.

"Hmm not just a pretty face" I smiled slyly leaning even closer to him, still aware of the watching waitress

Our lips just centimeters apart, I pouted my lips and got ready for a kiss that I knew wouldn't come. Just as our lips nearly met, Draco turned his head to the waitress

"Are you gonna get our wine?" He snapped

"Uh-I-um-I- Yes of course Mr Malfoy" she said her face going bright red

"Well then hurry up, my wife and I have other plans that need to be tended to later this evening" he said, his voice getting angrier

The amount of times we had pulled that trick on young, pretty waitresses that were overly interested in Draco, we had done it also to the male waiters that had tried to hit on me as well, the fun never ended.

When the door closed, we cracked up laughing

"Never gets old" Draco said through chuckles

"Did you see her face?" I said wiping away the tears away from under my eyes

"What about her voice" he sniggered then in an exact imitation of her voice "Can I get you drink order Mr and Mrs Malfoy" he said and fluttered his eyelids with his hands up to his heart, right when the waitress walked back in the room with our champagne. I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh as Draco's eyes went wide when he realised that she had entered.

He put his head in his hands and you could see his shoulders shaking with laughter as she poured us a glass each and left it in the ice chiller next to us, then turned and walked out the room while her shoulders sagged.

As the door started closing, I lost it and laughed hard, the tears re-appearing in my eyes and I started gasping for air soon. Draco was in a similar situation as me, slapping his hand down on the table

"Well thats the first one that we've ever made cry" he said weakly

"Well that will teach her" I said

"What, that Im a one woman man"

"It's not like you have a choice" I said looking down at the table, running my finger on the rim of my glass

"I could have walked away that night, but I just couldn't. Something in the back of my head was telling me to stay and talk to you" he said softly

"I know, trust me I had the same thoughts. Its just so many things could have been different to the life that were living now" I said

"True, but look at how much we work together at the ministry, we would have had to have been friends or at least talking to each other. How many functions would we have gone to where we would have to talk to each other, it was like this was how it was meant to be" he said

I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eyes. He was telling the truth, we had that many things together on a daily basis that it wasn't funny. It was like it was the worlds way of saying just 'shut up and appreciate what happened that night, we cut out all the bullshit in the middle and gave you a quicker result'

"So your saying that this" I indicated between the two of us "was meant to be"

"I wouldn't say that, but maybe" he shrugged. I looked at him again trying to figure out what he was thinking, but the waitress came back in, her eyes red and her face blotchy

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" she asked keeping her eyes on the booklet and pen in her hands. We quickly ordered while flirting shamelessly with each other

"I kinda feel bad that we made her cry" I said when she left the room, again with silent tears falling down her face

"We'll leave a big tip for her" he shrugged, his eyes never leaving mine.

Our meal came and we enjoyed the flavours in silence, stealing food from each others plates, since we both had the same taste in foods

"Ready?" Draco asked standing up

"Yep" He helped me into my coat and walked out of the room leaving 200 dollars on the table and a note with the word 'sorry' scribbled on it, see, he could be considerate. Sometimes.

"I want to take you somewhere" he said grabbing my arm and apparating

"I hate when you do that" I gasped when my feet landed on soft grass

"But you gotta love the destinations" he said looking around at where we had landed. Looking around I saw that we walking towards a small isolated pier looking out over crystal clear water.

"Wow, its beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I actually have no idea, I was pissed, hated the world and needed to think and ended up here"

Most people would say that it was a romantic walk down the pier, but it wasn't. It _was _ a stroll down the pier but it was by no means romantic. We were both content walking together with our heads trying to figure out our thoughts that were running through our minds not slowing down for us to catch up with and peel back the confusing layers one by one.

Draco was a little distant, he was walking a step in front of me, before he sat down on the bench at the end. I sat down next to him, so that I could keep a bit warmer since this dress was sleeveless. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

I looked to my left and saw that he was frowning and looking troubled

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, using my fingers to remove the crease in between his eyebrows, while he wrapped his blazer around my shoulders

"Are we going about this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was going out today, after finding out what we did yesterday a wise move? Or should we have waited a couple of days for this, to properly think this through by ourselves?"

"Well, I think that we should have had a little more time to think about it, but we need to do this together and we have a time limit so we need to get started soon" I said awkwardly and silence followed my answer

All of a sudden Draco started laughing

"What?" I asked looking at him strangely

"Just remembering how your parents reacted when you told them that it was me that you got married to" and he laughed again

_START FLASHBACK_

_We got back to Kings cross station and unloaded our bags together_

"_So I guess I'll see you on wednesday?" I said to him_

"_Yeah, if you need any help moving things just floo me and I'll come and help" he said softly_

"_Thankyou" I said "Well I better go, there's my parents over there. They'll probably want to meet you when I tell them so just be warned" I said, he looked at me with a smug look on his face_

"_See you wednesday then Granger" he smiled at me and gave me a quick wave before turning and walking towards his parents_

_I turned around shaking my head and smiling to come to a halt. I saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing next to each other, arms crossed over they're chests and looks of confusion, anger and curiosity sat upon they're faces._

"_Whats going on with you two?" Ron said_

"_Um... Im sure you'll find out in time"_

"_One minute, your telling him where to go, then he _carries _you out of the castle, you argue with him with your wand in your hand, then your all happy on the train home. AND he says goodbye to you"_

"_Ron, I have to go, but trust me you'll find out soon. I need time to figure it out first"_

"_Figure what out? Please tell me your not friends, I don't think I could ever have a conversation with him"_

"_Ron this isn't about you, how come every situation always ends up being about you, stop. You can't control my life and I would rather if you didn't attempt to anymore" I shoved past them but he grabbed my gloved hand in his to stop me, but froze_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Whats on your hand Hermione?"_

"_Nothing" I mumbled, pulling my hand away from his hold, picking up my bag and walking over to my parents_

"_Hermione!" he yelled but I ignored him_

"_Hi mum, hi dad. Lets go" I said grabbing they're hands and dragging them out of the station _

_When we got home I walked up to my room and sat my trunk down the end of my bed, not bothering to unpack, before walking back down to the lounge room. My parents had good, well paying jobs, so we lived in a fancy two story mansion with a little bit of land that my mother had turned into a fantastic garden_

"_Hermione, who was that boy you were talking to before your friends. He seemed like a very nice boy" my mother said_

"_Draco Malfoy" I said _

"_That boy that you used to hate, have you made up" my father said_

"_Maybe you should sit down" I said pointing to the lounge_

_They sat down slowly and looked at me strangely. I had to tell them, but I can't tell them the whole truth_

"_Last night there was a party after graduation, for school students only and we went. We have been...seeing each other for a little while now and we wondered off and we got- we got"_

"_You got what?" my father said_

"_Married" I whispered. They were both extremely silent, so I looked up to see my mother trying not to smile and my father bright red_

"_I'd like to meet this boy" he said tightly_

"_You will later, but I need to tell you something before hand"_

"_What?"_

"_He wants me to move into his house with him"_

"_House?" he asked_

"_Well more like manor, his family is very rich" I said _

"_Move in" he said _

"_Yes, thats what married couples do"_

"_When" my mother asked_

"_Wednesday"_

"_Invite him and his family over for dinner, Im sure that they would like to meet you and us altogether"_

"_Please be nice" I said walking away and over to the fireplace that I had connected to the floo network at the beginning of the year. Pinching a bit of the powder, threw it in clearly said 'Malfoy Manor' and stuck my head in. I was greeted by a house elf dressed in small black pants and a white shirt_

"_Can I help you Miss?" it asked_

"_Yes, is Draco Malfoy there" _

"_I- just a minute miss, I'll go get him"_

"_Thankyou"_

_A minute later Malfoy came down the stairs opposite the fireplace and knelt down on the floor in front of it_

"_Miss me already?" he said smugly_

"_No not really, but my mother and father would like to invite you and your family to dinner tonight, if you would like to accept" I said _

"_I think that would be a great idea, what dress would be appropriate?"_

"_I think formal, although muggle clothes, and if you could apparate instead of floo, that would be best"_

"_What did you tell them?" he asked. When I gave him a look "so that I can follow the story" he rolled his eyes_

"_That we had been seeing each other for a while and last night, we wondered off and got married"_

"_Clever" he smirked_

"_Did you tell your parents?"_

"_They already knew, because of the family tree, surprised but they're ok with it"_

"_I think my father might try and punch you tonight"_

"_Mmmhmm, what did your friends have to say?"_

"_How did you- thats why you walked away earlier" he smiled "nothing although I think Ron felt the ring through my glove"_

"_And why was he holding your hand?" he frowned_

"_He grabbed it when I tried walking away. Why, you jealous" I jeered_

"_No, its just I felt like an tingling in my chest when I walked away, you aren't allowed to cheat or else that will cause side effects that could lead to death depending on how serious it is"_

"_Ok well we clearly have a lot to talk about, but I have to go get ready and I will see you at what time?" he said answering my confused gaze_

"_Six-thirty" and I gave him my address_

"_That gives me three hours, see you then" he smiled "oh and, we will have to make the story believable" and with that he turned and walked away_

_I pulled my head out of the fireplace to find my parents sitting waiting impatiently on the lounge_

"_They will be here at six thirty, they are a very aristocratic family and have practiced proper manners at the table so, mum you'll have to use your good tea set and dress in formal clothes, and please Im telling you be nice"_

_I walked up to my bedroom and had a shower in the attached bathroom. When my hair was dry I used my straightener to make my hair long and sleek, and used a bit of make-up. My dress was just above the knee, one shouldered with the strap covered in beads and pearls, and flowed out just under my chest. My mother had bought it for me for christmas, but I had never worn it before, so I put on the matching silver heels and jewelry and walked down stairs_

"_Hermione, that dress looks lovely on you" my mother said. She was dressed in a black knee length skirt, with a white shirt that had ruffles up the front of it. _

"_Whats for dinner?"_

"_We have a salad entree, chicken with that creamy sauce you like and cheesecake for dessert. Do you think they'll like it?"_

"_They'd better" said my father walking in behind me "you look stunning, Hermione"_

"_Thankyou, daddy" I kissed him on the cheek, and looked at him in his black suit, white button shirt and red tie_

"_You've done the table?" my mother said looking at him sternly_

"_Yes" he rolled his eyes_

"_Hermione go and check" she was always paranoid about dad setting the table, because the last time he did it, he set all the knives and forks wrong_

_When I walked into the dinning room with the table that could change sizes, I saw that he had in fact done a good job, even lighting a few candles in the middle of the table. He had set name places, I was seated next to Draco, while his parents sat across from us and my parents sat at the heads of the table_

_I glanced at the clock they'd be here any moment, so I started bringing in the salads and wine. When the doorbell rang I walked into the kitchen, and brought my parents along with me to the entry way. _

_When I opened the door I was met with the Malfoy's looking surprised at the house and our appearances. Mr Malfoy was dressed almost identically with my father except he was wearing an emerald green tie with a black shirt, his mother was in a tight purple dress that ended just past her knees with black high heels, and then there was Malfoy_

_He was in a gray suit that matched the coloring of his eyes, a black button down shirt and a silver tie. His hair, that was normally sleeked back with gel, was left messed up on his head, like Harry's normally was. He looked as much as I hated to admit it... hot._

_My mother snapped me from the intense look that me and Draco were giving each other._

"_Forgive Hermione's rudeness, but I am Sarah Granger and this is my husband Bill" she said holding her hand out for the Malfoy's to shake. Lucius and Draco took her by surprise by kissing her hand instead, causing her to blush and then Narcissa hesitantly placed her perfectly manicured hand my mothers_

"_Hello, I am Narcissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius and my son Draco" she said _

"_Of course, please come in"_

_They walked in and looked around the foyer while dad took they're coats and put them in the cupboard next to the stairs. Malfoy kissed me on the cheek as he walked past and I felt my face heat up_

_This was going to be a long night_


	4. The End Of A Perfect Night

The End of A Perfect Night

HPOV

_My mother looked at me while I stood awkwardly next to the stairs looking on at the sight before me._

"_Hermione why don't you show Draco around, while us parents get acquainted?" she asked innocently while indicating for the Malfoy's to sit down on the lounge while she handed us each a glass of wine_

"_Huh, oh of course, Draco?" I said holding my hand out to him so that he would take it and follow. We did have to make this believable for my parents_

_He grabbed it and I lead him up the stairs and along the hallway_

"_You didn't tell me your family had money Granger" he said once we were out of earshot, taking a sip of his champagne_

"_Well not everyone boasts about they're financial status like you do" I replied and showed him my parents study/library, where he walked around curiously _

"_What are your parents professions again?"_

"_Dentists" I got a funny look in response "there sort of healers that deal with the teeth"_

"_I see, so you didn't just marry me for the money then" he smirked and I gave him a look that said 'don't even start'_

_When we got to my bedroom he took an extra long time walking around and inspecting every photo, book and dust particle within the confines of the room_

"_They don't move" he said_

"_What?"_

"_The photos, they don't move" he said picking up a photo of me with my parents when we went skiing in the French alps a few years back_

"_No, muggle photos don't" I said, while he picked one up of me as a five year old with my friend that I went to kindergarten with in a pink dress, before we went to a birthday party, he smirked at it before he put it down_

"_You look... good, by the way" he said looking over at me and nodding at my dress_

"_You don't scrub up too bad yourself Mr Malfoy" I said rolling my eyes_

"_Thanks Mrs Malfoy" with that he started killing chuckling at my frozen reaction_

"_You should see your face" he said _

"_Shut up, I just need time to get used to it, thats all" _

"_You do know your parents will get suspicious if we don't act like a couple at dinner tonight" he said _

"_And what do we as a couple, do at dinner tonight?"_

"_Well, usual couples hold hands, whisper in each others ears, talk, feed each other, sit close to the other, you get the gist" he said_

"_Yes, but like we've both said, this relationship is far from _usual_" I said using my fingers as quotation marks_

"_Well then I could take you there on the table in front of our parents" he said indifferently_

_My smirk dropped and my eyes widened, that resulted in his laughing again_

"_I'll take the holding hands, thank you very much" I said though clenched teeth_

"_And I thought I was gonna get lucky tonight" he said sarcastically "I bet we could christen your bed though" he smirked_

"_Lets go downstairs for dinner"_

_As we walked down the stairs, I heard laughter coming from the lounge room_

"_Oh when Hermione was a child she was clumsy, we were constantly always patching her up, one day though after watching an action movie with her father, she decided to re-enact it by jumping off the balcony and onto my rose bushes, not only did she break her arm, but she got a couple of rose thorns in embarrassing places" my mother said before laughing loudly_

"_Oh dear god" I said quietly while Draco snickered_

"_When we were walking through muggle London one time Draco saw the advertisements for a some type of person called a superhero, so for months he would run around in tights, a towel wrapped around his neck and pretend to rescue things. We used to have a cat that was the most popular victim. Well one day it was asleep on the lounge and Draco came up and grabbed it, while he was running away with it in his arms, the cat went berserk, scratched him everywhere, his arms, legs, chest, face. He gave up being a superhero after that"_

"_Or the time when he flew his toy broomstick through the house and slammed into the door that I had just opened to my study" I had lost it by that time, and Malfoy had turned bright red out of embarrassment_

"_Can we interrupt them before it gets any worse" he said dragging me to the room where our families sat. They looked up when we walked in, we were giggling slightly and holding hands. _

"_You have a lovely house Mr and Mrs Granger"_

"_Thankyou, would you like to come to the dinning room for dinner?"_

"_Of course" he said holding his arm out for me to slip my hand through, which I did and lead him to the dinning room. He held out my seat for me and slid his chair a couple of inches closer to mine._

_To say that the Malfoy's were surprised that my mother cooked the meal and served it to us, would have been an understatement, they were used to elves. The whole time we ate with chatter and laughter, while in between meals I would hold Draco's hand and he would whisper inappropriate suggestions in my ear over whatever the parents were talking about, he shifted his seat closer to mine every now and then and talk quietly with me whenever the discussion would turn to business_

_After dinner was finished my mother walked Mr and Mrs Malfoy around the house and showing them her garden that she was so proud of, while my father finally got the two of us alone. We were sitting in the lounge room, on the sofa next to each other. Draco had his arm splayed across the back to the chair and I was snuggled into his side_

"_So" he said clasping his hands together, all serious_

"_Yes" I said _

"_What are your intentions with my daughter"_

"_I don't quite understand what you mean sir"_

"_Well your still both very young, and although you both say that you love each other, how long will it last?" he said _

"_In the magic world we don't really believe in divorce, so when you marry someone, it's generally forever because you know as an individual that they are the one" he said a small smile across his face_

"_Hmm, so your a smart boy, good future plans I suppose?"_

"_Yes I came in second, after Hermione. I've also been offered a job that I have taken which is at the Law enforcement department at the Ministry of Magic, half of my family's business in my name, so I hope I have a good future Sir"_

"_Ok here's the deal. You and Hermione are married, even though I think your to young, you both seem happy. But if you put one step out of line son, you will wish that you had never set eyes on my daughter" he said_

"_I believe you sir, but thats not going to happen"_

"_Better not" my father said standing up and walking out of the room_

"_I know we did a good job of acting today, but I didn't think it was that convincing" he whispered in my ear_

"_If you convinced my father then we can convince anyone in the world" I replied in the hushed voice also_

"_I also didn't think that our families would get along so well"_

"_Your not the only one"_

_He was quiet for a moment before he asked "Hermione whats a movie?"_

"_Oh, its like a motion picture, acting on screen, you see that" I pointed to the television, he nodded "you watch it on that" I said_

"_Huh?" he looked at it incredulously. I reached for the remote and flicked it on, his eyes widened as the news reporter appeared_

"_Thats a movie?"_

"_No thats the news, this is a movie" I said turning on the dvd and played the movie that my father had obviously been watching earlier. Fast and Furious 4._

"_Cool" was all he said as he watched the screen with wide eyes as Vin Diesel and Paul Walker raced though the streets in they're tuned up cars_

"_I'll take you to one sometime" I said _

"_I'd like that" he said _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, my father hasn't hunted you down yet so you must be doing an alright job" I said as we laughed at the memory

"Must" he stood up and offered his hand to me plus a bag, I looked at his strangely "last part of our date doesn't need to be so dressy" he said

We walked up to the main street that the beach was on, and walked down to stop at a movie cinema after changing into more comfortable jeans and shirts

"So what are we watching?" he asked looking at the list in front of us

"Hmm, Transformers 3" I said

"Whats it about?"

"Basically an alien race comes to earth, and the good aliens side with the humans to kill the bad aliens, and they transform into awesome cars" I said trying to make it as simple as possible "Its an action movie" I said excitedly

Throughout the movie, I had to explain what a couple of things were, but otherwise we had a lot of fun

When we got back to the manor, it felt like it had been days since I'd been back here instead of hours. We walked up the stairs and straight past my room, I stopped and looked at him

"Last night we said that we would start becoming closer, like that dates and getting to know each other better, we also said sharing a room. So I had the elves move your things today. If you don't want to then thats ok I can just get them to move it back, but to tell you the truth last night was the best nights sleep I've had in ages and well-" he kept on rambling. True we had said that last night, I just thought he would forget.

We had a great night, a perfect date, he was thoughtful and got things exactly how I liked. Romantic, and made me feel special, wanted and loved and now even after the date had ended he still made me feel that way

"-and now you have that skeptical look on your face, so you can sleep in your room if you want tonight, it really doesn't bother me-" I cut him off, my lips were on his before I could even think what I was doing. He froze for a second out of shock before recovering and sliding his hands around my waist and pulling me closer, while my arms reached up for his hair that was now in every direction, although still feeling soft and silky.

We broke apart for air and he nuzzled his face into my neck

"Thankyou" was all I said. He looked at me and pulled me towards his room. It looked the exact same, just my few photos were added on the tops of cupboards now and my clothes were in the huge walk-in wardrobe

"I'll let you change" he said. I grabbed my pyjama's out of the draw he indicated and walked into the ensuite

It didn't take long for me to change, and place my dirty clothes in the hamper before I walked back out into the room. I looked at Draco who had already changed and was in his usual bed time attire. Silk boxers only. His eyes ran slowly over my body in my short short bottom pants and tank top.

He stood and pulled back the sheets, but hesitated before getting in

"Um, what side do you sleep on"

"Left" I said

"Good, cause if you said right, I would have moved you back into your room" he smirked

We ended up wrapped together exactly like the night before, in a tangle of limbs. Before my body completely shut down for the night I heard a distant voice say 'Thankyou for the perfect night Hermione'


	5. Realisation

Realisation

DPOV

SHE KISSED ME! She actually kissed me, She Hermione Gr-Malfoy actually kissed me, Draco Malfoy-like she started it and it was amazing. I am one lucky mother fucker.

For the past seven days since that kiss, all I've been wanting is more and I know she wants it too, I can sense it. She goes all quiet and her lips start puckering up slightly whenever I get really close. We share a bed every night, spooning each other and waking up in the same position, we have every meal together, I always make sure our lunches are conjoined so we go out to the closest restaurant to the ministry. I make sure that flowers are delivered at her office everyday and I make regular visits to her office.

I was walking to her office on friday afternoon, but stopped at her door which was opened an inch and I could hear her talking to her secretary

"You've gotten a lot of flowers lately"

"I know" I could hear the smile in her voice

"What, did he give you the shits and he's trying to make up for it?"

"Huh?"

"Well you've been married for like a year and a half and he's never sent them before, so either he's in the dog house or he's trying to make you give in"

"Uh- well, yeah he is in the dog house and I cut him off for a couple of weeks, so he's trying to make up for it" I peeked in the door to find her with a smirk on her face that made mine look substandard, she seemed proud of her little lie

"Haha, what did he do?"

"What didn't he do, more like it. I dunno but, we have been trying to be more...aware of the other lately, become closer if you know what I mean"

"You mean your marriage is on the rocks"

"No no, not at all, if anything its gotten better, but we were both so young when we got married and although we were.. in love, we didn't really know much about each other. So this past week we have gotten to know each other better then anybody else we know"

"Aww cute. What have you learnt about him"

"That he colour codes his wardrobe" she said earning a loud laugh from her secretary

"And you didn't notice before"

"I never truly gave it much thought, but he's paranoid over that"

I chose that moment to walk in "just like your paranoid about lining up your shoes in a perfectly straight line" I said and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, but she turned to me last minute and our lips met again. It was a quick chaste kiss, but still. SHE KISSED ME. AGAIN!

I smiled widely at her instead of doing a very embarrassing victory dance around the office, then turned around to see her secretary, who was smiling at us smugly

"So, I hear your in the doghouse lately"

"Nope, anything but. Didn't Hermione tell you?" I asked and looked questioningly at her, to be answered with a confused stare

"We're trying to have a baby" I said. The secretary's, Mary, jaw dropped before she recovered by squealing and jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD, are you serious, thats awesome, why didn't you tell me before" she yelled

"Well, we only just really thought about it a couple of days ago" Hermione said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders

As she was snuggling into my arm I felt my left arm start to burn, like someone had just set a white hot poker on my arm. I yelped and pulled it back into my chest cradling it, willing for the pain to go away, while I doubled over

"Draco!" I heard Hermione say in a raised voice, her hands on my shoulders trying to straighten me up

"Mary go get Harry _now_" I heard her order

"Dark mark" I gasped

She quickly rolled up my left sleeve, to see the mark that had previously faded and could barely be seen, black and scary once more. At that moment Potter crashed though the office with Weasel hot on heels.

"Where?" was all that the boy-who-won't-die said

"Graveyard" was all I said, he knew what I was talking about, because his face paled

"We need to call in everyone, set up a team and go there asap. Were going to need all the hands we can get, I know of at least twenty death eaters still on the run, so it's not going to be a picnic" he said mainly to himself

"Malfoy, Hermione" Harry turned to us

"Yeah?" we both said at the same time

"Gear up" and walked out of the office.

When we first entered the ministry of magic as workers, we all signed a contract (those being- the new recruits only that fought at Hogwarts), stating if ever need be, we would fight in a battle to help save our world. I looked at Hermione's worried expression, grabbed her hand and walked down to the Auror's office, which was full of people running around like headless chickens. Walking over the to locker room I opened my locker that held a pair of loose fitting jeans, a black polo shirt, hoodie and runners. I slipped on my protective vest over my polo before slipping on the jacket. I turned and saw Hermione in a similar attire

"You ok?" she asked stepping towards me

"Yeah, it's never hurt like that though" I said flexing my hand to ease the pins and needles in my arm

"We should probably go" she said taking my hand but I pulled her back into my chest

"Be careful, please" I said quietly looking down to her, wrapped in my arms

"You too" she whispered

"I could never forgive myself if something happened, and especially with how things are working out lately"

"I'll be ok, promise me that you'll come back to me" she said her eyes watering up

"Promise" I said wiping her eyes and moved closer to her, so our noses were nuzzling each other

"Good, cause I kinda like my colour coding husband"

"And I sorta like my straight shoe lining wife" I smirked

We moved closer at the same time and our lips met. Our mouths moving together, perfectly. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she unlocked her jaw to let me in and explore her mouth. I pulled her closer to me, so I could never let her go

Someone clearing they're throat broke us apart, although I still hugged her to me tightly. I turned and saw Harry standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest impatiently

"Were getting ready to go and your both in the first party, were leaving as soon as you come out" he said

We pulled apart although I made sure I still held her hand. When we got back to the group we saw that ten auror's along with myself, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dean Thomas were part of the first group.

"The second group will be one minute behind us, so we should be good, take down as many as you can, watch your back and don't get hit" then added "And I will see you ALL tomorrow at work"

I squeezed Hermione's hand as she grasped one of the female auror's hands and then we left. As soon as we landed we had about five seconds advantage to the death eaters and we used it to our advantage. We all got split up as we ran to different targets.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise to see you fighting on the other side this time" said Dolohov

"Get used to it, or actually don't" I said then stunned him before he could react.

By that time, the second and third teams had arrived and we had the upper hand. Everyone was battling with another death eater and I looked out searching for Hermione. I searched frantically throughout the crowd, as death eater after death eater fell to the ground.

I walked around the corner and my stomach dropped. I saw Hermione lying in a mud puddle unconscious with a large blood stain coming from her shoulder and mixing in with the brown dirt she was in, the death eater advancing slowly towards her. Getting a clearer view of them I saw that it was Macinair. He must have seen me move in his peripheral vision as I grabbed my wand out of pure rage and used hex after hex that I knew that had him writhing in agony. As much as I wanted to we were _never _allowed to use the unforgivable curses, or else we went straight to Azkaban.

I stunned him finally and ran over and kneeled down next to Hermione. I grabbed her head in my hands

"Hermione wake up, Hermione come on, you promised. WAKE UP!"

"Malfoy what are you- SHIT, HERMIONE!" Harry yelled when he saw who it was "GET HER TO ST MUNGO'S NOW!" he roared

I didn't need telling twice, I picked her up in my arms, turning around, I saw the rest of the teams gathering behind us and apparated straight into St Mungo's emergency room

The nurse looked up from the desk when the loud crack announced our entrance, only ministry officials had the authority to apparate right into the building.

"HELP!" I yelled frantically looking around for someone, anyone. Other patients expressions were full of fear. They knew who we were, and that we definitely wouldn't turn up in an emergency room with ripped clothes, dirt smudged over us, with blood and mud all over my arms, chest, clothes and hands with an unconscious body in my arms. We hardly ever went into battle and whenever we did it meant it was something serious, so for others to look scared shitless was understandable

More healers appeared in the room just as Harry apparated next to me, looking exactly like I did, dirty, exhausted and anxious

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING, CAN'T YOU SEE SHES BLEEDING!" he roared as he saw the doctors approaching cautiously at a slow pace

They immediately started to run over while another went and got a gurney. I placed her on it and they raced her away. I tried to follow but a healer wearing green scrubs stopped me.

"Im sorry but she will be going into immediate surgery, Im guessing that wound was caused by magic"

"Im not sure, I got to her after she was down, I don't know what happened, just that if I ever see Macinair again he will be one sorry mother-" I said my voice getting louder

"Malfoy" Harry warned shoving me out of ear shot and up against the wall; I didn't protest, he looked around at the waiting room, to all the other patients who were clearly starting to freak out

"Sorry, did you get them all" he just nodded, I said pushing slightly away from the wall

"The others are taking them back to the ministry for questioning before trial, which should be within the next couple of days, which I think you should probably miss"

"No way, Im going to-"

"No, Hermione is going to need to be looked after for the next couple of days or weeks depending on how bad she is, you need to be there for her"

I ducked my head, looking at the floor. I seriously didn't know what I would do without her, we were starting to have a good, real, proper marriage and now... I wouldn't live without her.

I sighed heavily and slid down the wall, bringing my knees up, so that my forearms could rest on my knees and my hands dangled above my shins while I looked down at my lap.

Harry crouched down next to me, on the balls of his feet and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked. My eyes prickled with tears and I furiously rubbed them away with my hands; probably spreading more blood over my face, looking to him where Im sure he saw my red bloodshot eyes

"No, what would you do if it was your wife in there" I pointed to the double doors on the other side of the room

"Nothing different to you" he stated simply

"I-I Harry I- I" groaning into my hands I reached up into my hair grabbing it in two fistfuls.

"What?" He asked

"I love her Harry" I said shocking myself


	6. Recovery

Hello readers, thankyou for all your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated and any suggestions for what you would like to happen will be considered.

This chapter is going to be in Harry's POV so we can see Hermione and Draco's relationship in someone else's eyes, and how they act around each other, doing things that they don't realise they are doing.

R&R, hope you like

ForeverHP96

Recovery

HARRY POV

"_I love her Harry" He told me, I think he was a little shocked by the declaration_

"I know" I said, because he did

"Huh"

"I said I know you love her"

"How, how do you know, she probably doesn't even know be-"

"I know because of the way you are with each other. You make her smile and laugh all the time, sure she was upset with your marriage at first because for one you were drunk and too young, but you love her and you would have done it eventually anyway. I see the way you look at each other, and for the past couple of days its like you've both found a whole new definition of love" I said sincerely "I know I wasn't that supportive at first, but once I saw how happy you were with each other, my opinions changed instantly. I love Hermione like a sister and would do anything for her, but you- you'd go to hell and back, dance through the fire and step on glass for her, which is why I changed my mind. Whatever you had previously done to us was forgotten, because all I wanted was Hermione to be happy"

He nodded and looked back down at his lap.

_START FLASHBACK_

_We all watched from a distance as Hermione and Malfoy fought, then our jaws dropped as she leaned on him and he put his arm around her shoulders_

"_What the hell is going on?" Ron said outraged when we were on the train, when Hermione sat down_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You and Malfoy" he demanded_

"_Nothing" she said too quickly, then gulped and pulled her hand of her lap and put it in her pocket_

"_Well that display earlier certainly wasn't nothing" _

"_I don't want to talk about it at the moment"_

"_When will you talk about it?"_

"_When Im ready!" and with that she stood up, walked out of the compartment and down the hall to where the heads cabin was_

"_What do thinks going on?" he asked again to us_

"_I have no idea" I replied_

_When we got to Kings Cross station, we saw her and Malfoy down the other end of the platform. We could see from a distance that they are talking civilly. Ron being the idiot that he is, marches in a beeline towards them. _

_We stop about a meter behind them listening in from the middle of they're conversation_

"_Thankyou" she said "Well I better go, there's my parents over there. They'll probably want to meet you when I tell them, so just be warned" Ron looked at me, and I shrugged back at him_

_Malfoy saw us over Hermione's shoulder smirked "See you wednesday then Granger" then he walked away. Hermione turned around smiling and shaking her head. _

"_Whats going on with you two?" Ron said and her smile dropped_

"_Um... Im sure you'll find out in time"_

"_One minute, your telling him where to go, then he _carries _you out of the castle, you argue with him with your wand in your hand, then your all happy on the train home. AND he says goodbye to you"_

"_Ron, I have to go, but trust me you'll find out soon. I need time to figure it out first"_

"_Figure what out? Please tell me your not friends, I don't think I could ever have a conversation with him"_

"_Ron this isn't about you, how come every situation always ends up being about you, stop. You can't control my life and I would rather if you didn't attempt to anymore" she shoved past them but he grabbed her hand in his to stop her, but froze_

"_What?" she asked looking scared_

"_Whats on your hand Hermione?"_

"_Nothing" _

"_Hermione!" he yelled but he was ignored_

"_On wednesday we go to her house, and find out whats going on" he said _

_So when wednesday came, we had all planned what we were going to ask her and what we were going to say. We went up to knock on the door but stopped when we heard voices just inside_

"_Oh Hermione, you certainly know how to pick them, I mean he's gorgeous, muscular, he can certainly pick those heavy boxes up and very well mannered. I can see how much you love each other" her mother gushed while Ron's face blanked as he listened closer to what Hermione would say_

"_Yes, well we certainly have a strange history" she said _

"_But all thats just made you closer, and now your moving in with him. He's a great husband" _

"_I know he is" Hermione said but her whole heart wasn't into it._

"_Hermione!" and there was the part that Malfoy came in_

"_Yes?" she replied _

"_Everything is ready to go, and in that beaded bag of yours" he said_

"_Ok well, we'll have to go outside to apparate" she said._

_We stepped back just as the front door opened. There stood Hermione, with her arm wrapped around Malfoy's waist while his was around her shoulder. When she saw us, she stopped walking and just looked at us. _

"_Oh hello you lot" Mrs Granger said merrily behind them, while they just looked at us_

"_What are you doing here?" Hermione asked before we could say anything back_

"_We just came to find out what the hell is going on?" Ron said not so kindly, glaring at Malfoy_

"_Im moving out" she said simply_

"_To where?" _

"_...Malfoy Manor" she said quickly_

"_Malfoy Manor!"_

"_Narcissa invited us over the other day for tea, and that place is just absolutely gorgeous, and huge, isn't it exciting?" Mrs Granger gushed, oblivious to the tension around her_

"_Just" Ron said sarcastically_

"_Mum, I'll see you on sunday" Hermione said and closed the door in her face. _

"_So, your moving into Malfoy Manor, with him?" Ron demanded_

"_That's usually what married couples do Weasley" Malfoy drawled from next to Hermione_

"_M-married?" Ginny spluttered_

"_Yes" He smiled, and sure enough on her hand was an old silver ring with a diamond in the center, it was definitely Hermione's style, but it also looked like an old ring-like a heirloom_

"_When? how? why?" Ron yelled_

"_On graduation night, we've been secretly dating for the past couple of months" she said simply_

"_That's what you meant when you said I'll find out in time" I said_

"_Yes" she said_

"_Hermione what have you done"_

"_I married the man I love" she said_

"_I find that very hard to believe, and if you loved him so much then why did you slap him the other day?" Ron asked, Hermione froze_

"_Because Hermione wanted to wait a little longer, but we were drunk and just went ahead with it, cause really we didn't want to deal with the social event that my mother would have turned it into" Malfoy said and cringed at the thought of huge celebration that was only fit for a Malfoy_

"_I hope your happy Hermione, he did a lot of shit to you and us in the past, I don't think that you will _ever _have my support in your choices anymore" Ron said _

"_This isn't about you Ron, it never has been" _

"_Are you though, Happy?"_

"_Of course" she said. Malfoy whispered something in her ear then, Ron's eyes narrowed as he watched, then Hermione went red in the face and nodded_

"_Excuse us, but we have to be somewhere" Malfoy said, grabbing Hermione's hand and started leading her over the trees next to the house, where the apparition point was. Without turning around they apparated leaving only the resounding 'crack'_

_The next day, the daily prophet held a huge photo of Hermione with Malfoy standing behind her with his head resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist and her left arm on top of his arm showing off her ring. The photo moved as they rocked to the side a couple of times then turned slightly to smile at each other before it started again. The headline read 'Gryffindor Princess Marries Slytherin Prince'. It was clear in anyone's eyes, they're feelings for each other, no matter what game they were playing at_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mr Malfoy" I heard a voice call. We both looked up from our positions on the floor; lost in thought, to look at the nurse

"Yes" Malfoy said standing up faster than I thought imaginable

"Your wife has just come out of surgery. We were able to fix her arm up although she lost a lot of blood. She is still unconscious but is recovering fastly. She has been given a blood replenishing potion and should wake up as soon as the effects of the sleeping potion wears off" she said

"Thankyou- how long till she can go home, do anything?" he asked

"When she wakes up and we can properly examine her state then we can certainly decide, but she should be home in a maximum of one to two days. Her arm will be a little tender, so I would suggest getting her to do some exercises with her arm to make it stronger, I would suggest that if she were to return to work that she not do anything physical as her arm will be weak and tender for a couple more weeks. Other than that she'll be fine" she smiled

"Thankyou, really. Can we go see her?" I asked because it looked like Malfoy was about to get down on his knees and worship at the nurse's feet.

"Of course" she smiled and opened the double doors indicating for us to go through. We quickly followed her earning a couple of annoyed groans from waiting patients.

"Do you need to be checked on before you see her though?" she asked looking over at our worn out appearances

"No we didn't get hit, just got all dirty" I said

"Ok" she said and kept walking

Once we were in Hermione's room, the nurse left to go to the nurses station just a few meters down. I turned and already saw that Malfoy had made his way into the room and was sitting next to Hermione's bed with her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I have to go back to the ministry to fill out a report, contact me when she wakes up" I said after about ten minutes. It was weird being in the room with the two of them. Whenever they were together, there was a strange tension in the air, although they never showed it any acknowledgement. It gave you a sickly sweet feeling, like they were always unaware of what the other person felt towards the other, like they were hiding they're emotions from each other. This always confused me, because they married each other willingly, so they must know how the other person feels.

So sitting here watching them, got the feeling that I was intruding into something personal. Even though Hermione was unconscious it was like her body was...aware of his sitting right next to her. As soon as he had sat down, her pale skin started regaining its usual colour, her body relaxed and her mouth twitched slightly every now and then

"Sure thing" he replied not even looking at me as he leaned onto his arms that were crossed on the bed right next to Hermione's body

I left quickly. As soon as I got back to the Ministry I went straight to Kingsley's office. His secretary ran to his office as soon as I approached.

"The minister is waiting for you Mr Potter" she said.

I walked through the heavy door and sat at the chair opposite his desk

"Harry" he said in welcome although his voice was stern

"Kingsley" I said shaking his hand

"I understand of your mission tonight Harry, I am glad that you have captured them, but Harry, did you not consider the risk?" he asked, his official facade dropped and I knew that he was truly concerned for me as a close friend

"I was made aware of the situation by Hermione's assistant. She ran into my office saying that Malfoy had nearly collapsed in pain, clutching closely to his left arm, the Dark Mark" I said looking at Kingsley as his eyes darkened when I mentioned Malfoy's name, he never really understood Hermione's choice and ever forgave Draco Malfoy. "Anyway, he told me that the location was at the graveyard, where I know they have previously held meetings, so I got the whole team together and we left. We apparated to the exact spot they were at and we outnumbered them by a lot" I said, I was not going to let him try to find the negativity in my choice

"Was anyone hurt?" he said quietly, and from the way that my jaw tightened he knew the answer "Who?"

"Hermione" I said quietly

"What!" he said standing abruptly "Harry what the hell happened?"

"We had gotten everyone and I heard Malfoy yelling out, when I went over Hermione was bleeding unconscious on the floor, a death eater was writhing in pain all over the place about five meters away from her. I told Malfoy to take her to St Mungo's and he picked her up and left without needing to be told twice" I said

"I followed after I made sure that all the death eaters were brought back to the ministry and went to the hospital. She's fine, she lost a lot of blood, but they fixed her all up, they were just waiting for the effects of the sleeping potion to wear off when I left"

"And the thought never occurred to you that it may have been Draco Malfoy?" he said angrily

"Kingsley, you've seen them together I don't think that it'd be possible for them to hurt each other, yeah they've threatened when they argue but seriously, I saw how he reacted, I saw him break down in the waiting room of the hospital and try and bang the doors down that they took her through, he basically ran to the room after they told us we could go see her" I said

He sighed and leant back in his chair. He had seen them two together, it was always a sight to behold. Apart from the emotions that you felt spark between the two of them, they would be all close and cuddly one moment, then one of them would say something to the other that would have them arguing like cats and dogs. It was a comical sight to watch

"I know Harry, trust me, I know" he said eventually

"So I have to get records of them and everything but, I think we got the rest of known death eaters tonight" I sighed "And if it weren't for Malfoy being on our side, we would still be looking for them with years to come" I said

"Potter, I know" he said "Just keep me up to date with Hermione's recovery"

With a nod I walked out of the office.


	7. Home

Home

DPOV

I don't know what time I fell asleep. The last thing that I remembered was sitting next to Hermione on the bed. It was a tight fit but I managed. I woke up a little stiff from being in the same position for hours, but other than that I was fine, relieved that Hermione was fine

Coming to terms with my feelings to Hermione yesterday, had mentally been exhausting. Just thinking over how long that I've known that I loved her. No I didn't love her when we got married, I admired her and she was attractive. But the more I thought, she had always stuck by my side, no matter how much she didn't want to- she always did. She must have felt some type of affection towards me if she hadn't given up yet, she laughed at my jokes, she played my games when we went on dates to the young waitresses, she always beat off the overly forward skanks that held no interest to me.

No... I was a taken man

I had been since the day we had drunkenly said 'I do'

The more I thought about it, the more I realised that I had always known deep down that I loved her. I sat up in the bed and caught a glance of myself in a mirror across the room. I looked a mess, there was blood and dirt in my hair and across my face, my fighting clothes were ripped and I looked like shit

I regretfully made my way out of the room and towards the nurse's station, where the nurses were whispering and didn't notice me approach

"I walked in during my rounds about an hour ago and he was in the bed with her, it was so cute. They got married really young but they obviously knew what they were doing, I mean they are so in love that it's not funny" said one of them

"I was down in the waiting room yesterday when they came in, he was distraught. Pacing, yelling, nearly cried. It was heartbreaking seeing him like that, Harry had to hold him back when he tried to go through after the healers" aonther whispered

"She's a lucky girl" the last one said

I cleared my throat and made it look like I had just gotten to the desk. The three of them turned and blushed.

Busted

"I was wondering if there was anywhere that I could shower" I said indicating my bloody face and ripped clothes. There eyes lingered on the tear in the middle of my shirt that displayed basically my whole stomach. I knew I was muscular, I constantly worked out at the muggle gym that Hermione had once introduced me to one time and I ran all the time, a required task that I had to do in order to be able to go on missions as I had the night previously.

I cleared my throat again "Th-there's an adjoining room to your wife's that has a shower in it" one stated looking at my face and turned and even brighter shade of red

"Ok thanks" I said. Ready to turn around and walk away, I stopped as I caught sight of today's Daily Prophet

"Can I read that quickly"I said pointing to it

"Sure" another said and made sure that she flicked her hair and pushed her chest out a bit further. I didn't even smile I just looked down at the paper- taken man

_Potter's team catches stray Death Eaters_

_Yesterday afternoon, Harry Potter, a team of auror's and other ministry members were alerted by a source that has not been identified as of yet, that a group of death eaters were meeting in a location previously known as a death eater meeting spot. The team took down the death eaters quickly and captured them all, who have been taken into custody and will be trialled later this week. Although we have gotten a great result, Mrs Hermione Malfoy, a member of the ministry's mission team, was injured. We have found that she is in a stable condition and will be safe to leave in a few days. We hope for the best of them and we thank Harry and his team for once again saving the day_

I stared at the paper, shaking my head. They always had something to say on that matter. I turned and walked away so that I could go shower, but I heard a couple of giggles behind me and a whispered 'oh my god, what a body' before I walked into Hermione's room

I was not expecting however, for Hermione to be awake and looking around curiously.

"Hermione!" I said hurrying to her bed

"Hi" she whispered as I sat on the bed in my previous position and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, careful not to hurt her injured arm

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but otherwise I just feel dirty" she said. She as well had dirt stains on her neck and face although they must have wiped her arm down after surgery.

"I know what you mean" I said

"You stayed all night?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, I just went and asked the nurses where I could shower" I said

"You shouldn't have stayed, you should-"

"Hermione I was not leaving until I knew myself that you were ok. And even though this is confusing between us, I know you would have stayed if the situation had been reversed" I smirked at her knowingly and smiled when she blushed

"Well Im ok now, so you can go home and shower, then you can come back" she said "ok"

"I will once the healer has been to see you" I said, standing up and opening the door to her room, sticking my head out I saw that there was only one nurse at the station, that had been ogling me before.

"Excuse me" I said as I approached the desk

She looked up at me a smiled

"Hermione's awake" I said, then turned around and headed back to her room, not even making sure if the nurse was following. I returned to the seat next to her bed while they checked her arm then when they offered to help her shower she accepted eagerly

"You go home, get dressed. Then I want you to go to Harry and tell him that Im fine, because Im sure he's freaking out now. Then after that is done you can come back" she pointed at me as the nurse helped her stand up

"Bu-"

"No, if you come back here with no message from Harry or something I will not let you into the room" she said. I gaped at her before resigning while the nurse just started laughing, kissed her softly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Once I was home I dumped my destroyed clothes in the bin and showered I dressed in snug fitting black jeans, that Hermione had made me buy when we went shopping for muggle clothes one day and a plain white t-shirt that made hugged my chest tightly- if I do say so myself I knew I looked hot.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that it had only taken me ten minutes to get ready. I grabbed a bag for Hermione, got her some sweats, clean underwear (after rifling through her draw for a little longer- I was a guy after all), and some jeans and shirt to come home in, whenever that was.

I was knocking on the door to Harry's place not long after that. It took a couple of minutes before Ginny opened the door with Harry right behind her

"She's awake" I said

"Oh thank god, how is she?" Ginny asked

"She's fine, already threatened me and complaining that I stayed there all night" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah she's fine" Ginny said "do you want to come in?"

"Na, Im gonna head back, see what the healers have said" I waved quickly before I apparated back into St Mungo's, at least this time I didn't scare the shit out of everyone in the room.

I walked past the doors and in to her room. She was dressed in the hospital night gown and didn't look too happy about it, so I held up the bag to which I was rewarded with a big smile

"I'll go get the nurse" I said, because I didn't want to hurt her arm, and I knew she would be a bit uncomfortable if I did help her anyway

The nurses had been changed since I had been away, so a kind looking middle aged lady helped Hermione into her sweats. Once the nurse left I pulled out the muffin that I had packed for her.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" she said grabbing it eagerly and stuffing chunks into her mouth.

Just as she finished the last bite the healer came in to check her over. He was about mid-thirties and was looking at Hermione in a way that I did not like. I sat over on the bed with her when he was finished looking at the clipboard he had in his hands

"Do you feel any pain?" he asked after asking her a couple of questions

"Not really, just like a sharp tug when I move my arm but other wise no" she said

"So on a scale from 1 to 10 what would you pain be?"

"A three" she said confidently

"Mrs Malfoy, your healing seems to be going at a fast pace, I think that you may be able to return home this evening. I just need to get your paperwork and pain reducing potion, but otherwise I see you fit to leave" he said shaking his head in disbelief

"Thankyou"

"Just let me look at your shoulder before I leave, I'll get you a cream to administer daily to make the scar disappear so you'll be brand new in no time" he smiled at her, I snuggled closer shooting him a glare

She gently pushed the side of her black long sleeve shirt that I brought her over her shoulder so that the view of her scar was clear. I was a little swollen and red, but other than that it was fixed and healing quickly. Magic always made healing time quicker, and right now I was thankful

"Looks good, I'll be back with your release forms" he said leaving the room

"I don't like him" I said

"Are you...jealous Mr Malfoy?" she asked trying not to smile

"No" I said, then her expression changed "Ok maybe a little, he should know that you are a married women, who loves to fawn over her smokin' hot husband" I smirked

"Oh Draco, don't let your ego grow any bigger" she patted my cheek and I mockingly pouted

The healer returned after ten minutes with Hermione's release forms, a sheet of exercises for her to make her shoulder stronger and a list of things that she shouldn't do. I looked over that and saw _no_ _physical activity- duels, battles and sexual activity_

"Hermione your not gunna be happy about this" I said raising the parchment in my hand "We can't have any sex until the healer says so" I frowned slightly although I was really trying not to laugh at Hermione and the no good healer that was checking out my wife reactions. Hermione's eyes went wide and she started blushing, the healer started coughing uncontrollably

When he came around and stopped coughing I turned to him

"So when does this stupid list become non-existent?"

"Uh- your- I- Your wife's healing is coming along very fast and I think that as soon as she feels no pain at all then you two can- she can go on as she previously had" he stuttered the whole time and my mouth was twitching trying not to burst out laughing

"Thankyou" Hermione said as she stood next to me. As soon as the healer left the room I started laughing, and Hermione hit me hard across the back of the head.

"Ouch, what the hell"

"You know exactly what you did to deserve that" she said narrowing her eyes. I just smiled and pouted my lips at her. She shook her head, and placed a chaste peck on my lips. Hells yes!

"So you ready to go?"

"Yep" she said looking around to see if she had forgotten anything. I pulled the bag Id brought earlier over my shoulder and wrapped my other arm around her.

"Whats on the agenda today?"

"You will be resting" I said, earning a frown and tight lips.

"Would you oppose to watching a movie at my parents house?"

"Only if we can finish watching the fast and furious movies" I smirked, she had gotten me to watch it one time we had gone over to her parents house one day

"Of course, were up to the last one anyway, the ending will blow your mind"

"Don't tell me!"

"Wouldn't dare, the last time I ruined the ending of a movie for you, you nearly bit my head off"

We apparated to her parents house, and her mother answered the door

"Hello you two, whats going on?"

"Nothing, we want to watch a movie"

"Come in then, your father and I have to go into work, so it will just be you two. Would you like to stay for dinner, I'll bring home chinese"

"Sure" Hermione smiled

"Well we'll see you later" she said giving the two of us kisses on the cheeks and walking out of the door, a moment later Hermione's father walked past, gave her a kiss on the cheek and me a handshake. Once the door closed we walked into the living room, where I pulled the DVD out while Hermione went and got popcorn

Hermione had taught me how to use the television and DVD player the first time we watched a movie at her parents house, so I set that up while I waited for her

I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the lounge, pulling the blanket draped over the back of the sofa onto me. A minute later Hermione walked in with a large bowl in her hand

I pushed myself back into the lounge and lifted the blanket up for her to lay down with me. Which she did without hesitation. She shifted for a few minutes to get comfortable, before settling and pressing the play button on the remote.

With my arm draped over her waist, I absentmindedly drew circles on her stomach while watching Vin Diesel's character drive a car off the train.

"It's weird to think that within six months another human will be growing in there" Hermione whispered resting her hand on top of mine, halting the circular motions.

"I know" I twined our fingers together, and pulled her closer into me so that our bodies were pressed close together and we were spooning. I leaned in and kissed her shoulder softly, because it was the one that was hurt.

We stayed in that position for a while, watching the movie. When the movie ended, Hermione turned around so that she could face me, her arm lifting up to stroke through my hair.

"Why can't everything be as easy as this" she whispered

"Because life is never easy" I said resting my forehead against hers.

"Sadly"

"But maybe the best things in life take the most effort"

"Of course they do" she sighed and closed her eyes. I softly ran my hands up and down her back listening to her breathing, until I was sure she was asleep

"The best thing in my life is you" I whispered and then closed my eyes, letting myself drift into sleep as well


	8. Progress In Time

Progress In Time

HPOV

_START FLASHBACK_

_Six Months After Marriage_

"_Malfoy!" I called out _

"_Yes Malfoy" a voice said behind me, I quickly spun around and narrowed my eyes at him_

"_Hermione, we've been married for six months, the least you could do was learn the change of your name"_

_I sighed "Are you ready?" ignoring him, I looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt and black converse with his hair stylishly messy. _

"_Yep" he said popping the 'p'_

"_Lets go"_

"_I still don't understand why I have to go to Weaslette's birthday party" _

"_Because ever since we got married we do things as a couple. If you never got drunk in the first place this never would have happened. I mean who carries a cursed wedding ring in their pockets while they go out partying. Oh I know- a complete and utter fuckwit, thats who"_

"_Nice to know you think so highly of me" he said lightly_

"_Lets go" I grumbled, grabbing his wrist and apparating to Grimmauld Place, where Harry and Ginny had recently moved into. We walked into the hall and were met with the screaming Mrs Black_

"_Hello aunty" Draco said to her cheerily_

"_Draco Malfoy, son of respected pureblood's, married to a filthy mudblood" she screamed_

"_At least some things never change" I said, waving my wand and the drapes of the curtain covering her portrait snapped closed. We kept walking further into the house and opened the kitchen door, where the rest of the Weasley family were. _

_They all turned towards us and quietened down dramatically, while we stood in the doorway, clasping hands. Draco squeezed mine gently for reassurance and I breathed out a little in relief_

"_Hi" I said awkwardly, walking over to Ginny and gave her a hug wishing her happy birthday and to give her the present that we had gotten for her- a necklace with her birthstone in it, a ruby. Draco lingered behind me and nodded to Ginny and said a quick 'happy birthday' with a tight smile_

_The thing with my friends had gotten a little easier over the past few months, they didn't really talk to me while Draco was around, but whenever we were all together it was a bit weird. This was the third time that we had all gotten together for a celebration while I had been 'married' and so far, it was going the same way the last few had. _

_We sat down at the end of the table, where the only seats were left next to George and Percy. As per usual, Draco pushed his chair closer to mine and put his arm so it was resting on the back of my chair. _

_We listened into the conversation, I occasionally said something on the matter they were talking about but otherwise I just leant back in my chair and onto the arm that was behind me. _

_I felt Draco tug at the end of my ponytail, so I turned to look at him. He had leant down a bit so that he was close enough to whisper to me. _

"_You have an entertaining group of friends" he said sarcastically_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Well all they talk about is business, its boring" he whispered_

"_True"_

"_Are you actually agreeing with me!" he leaned back and put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. I shoved his shoulder, raised my eyebrows and shook my head, smiling_

"_Ha ha, we agree on things all the time- don't act all surprised we do" I said when his face turned into actual surprise_

"_Like?"_

"_Hmm- well that all muggles are awesome" I said. He looked at me with an 'are you serious' expression and I had to laugh, which caused his lips to tug into a smirk_

"_Ok ok, um...we both have great respect for books" I said and he nodded "your turn"_

"_We both hate early wake up calls" he said simply_

"_Sure do princess, didn't you get out of bed like twenty minutes before we left?" I exclaimed frowning at him_

"_Im sorry, um who" he pointed to himself "had to throw someone out of bed so that they could get to work on time the other day" pointing to me_

"_Shut up, I got to work on time, even after you flipped me out of the bed- that hurt by the way. I woke you up an hour before we left, but no you had to get up when I was getting ready to leave. Imagine my surprise when I find you still in bed"_

"_And I still managed to look this good" he smirked and raised his eyebrow_

"_Cocky aren't we"_

"_You love me for it"_

"_Isn't that why I married you?"_

"_Nope, you married me cause Im good in bed" he smiled, while I closed my eyes and shook my head. _

"_I give up, I really give up" I whispered "your a lost cause, you know that" I said louder_

"_No such thing"_

_Someone cleared their throat and our heads snapped to the other end of the table, where everyone were watching us as though we were thoroughly interesting_

"_What?"_

"_We asked you if you knew anything further on the Yaxley case?" Harry asked. I heard Draco snort and start to snicker from next to me and I hit his arm hardly and tried not to smile_

"_No I haven't other than his penalty if he gets caught" I giggled while Draco leaned bit closer to me and whispered in my ear "what did I tell you, boring". I brought my hand to my mouth, trying to contain my giggles_

"_Excuse me" I said standing up and walking out of the room, the biggest shit eating smile on my face_

_I walked out of the house, and leant against the wall. The door opened a few seconds later and Draco walked out still snickering_

"_You know the thing that really gets me is, that _you_ were just laughing at how boring your friends are" he smirks at me_

"_I know I shouldn't be laughing, but god, its Ginny's birthday- you don't talk about work" I gasped between laughs_

"_Its not even that funny" he laughed reaching over and grabbing my shoulders to steady me as I swayed_

"_Oh I know, we also have another thing we have in common- we don't like talking about work outside the office" I laughed leaning into him for support_

"_Im sorry, they're your friends and Im making fun of them"_

"_Thats ok"_

"_Did you see their faces when you walked out of the room- ha. They looked offended"_

"_No I didn't, but they were looking at us as if we were some type of exhibition beforehand"_

"_Yeah, we better get back in before they think we left for some type of sexcapade" _

"_Come on" I said and opened the door for him to follow me in. We walked down the hall and I felt Draco slightly nudge me forward with his hand. I looked back and frowned at him and walked into the troll's leg umbrella stand. _

"_Ow" I said reaching down to try and balance it the same time that Draco did, we bumped heads and the stand fell on his foot_

"_Fuck!" he cried out _

"_Oh my god, Im sorry" I cried out_

"_Can't you watch where your walking?" he snapped_

"_Well maybe if you didn't push me I wouldn't have walked into it"_

"_I didn't push you, I was guiding you along the hallway because you can't walk in a straight line" _

"_I can too"_

"_Cannot"_

"_Don't talk to me" I snapped, hitting him across the back of the head and walked back down to the kitchen, hearing a quiet 'ouch' as I left him in the hallway_

_Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked in and dropped in my seat. Then when Draco came in rubbing his head I felt a smug smile creep over my face. I shifted my chair away from him and struck up a conversation with George_

"_So George, hows the shop going?" I said loudly so Draco could hear, and I could just imagine him rolling his eyes so I smirked_

_I felt his arm start to creep around my waist but I slapped it and he pulled his arm away. But he didn't stop there, no. The next minute, I heard his chair shift closer to mine, then I felt him pulling my hair again. I reached my hand back, not bothering to turn around and pushed his face back as I felt him blow in my ear. _

"_Hermione" he whined_

_I stopped talking to George, tightened my jaw and turned around to come literally nose to nose with Malfoy_

"_What" I snapped pulling back slightly to look him in the eye_

"_You going to talk to me ever again, or are you just going to ignore me for the rest of my life?" he whispered so only I could hear_

"_Im sorry" I whispered making sure he understood the double meaning behind the words. Because I was sorry, sorry that he was stuck in a marriage with someone he didn't want to be with_

"_So am I" he said. I understood, he didn't want to be in a marriage with me and he was sorry about my situation with him. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and he reached up and stroked my hair _

_The next few minutes we sat in that position, ignoring the stares that we got, the whispers and just comforted each other. I pulled back and was surprised when Draco wiped tears from my eyes. I smiled reassuringly and nodded in understanding. _

_After the cake everyone started wondering around the house, we eventually found ourselves in the sitting room, on the lounge. Draco sat down and I followed him, tucking my feet under myself and leaning into his side, and he placed his arm along the back of the lounge_

_It was only the two of us in the room since Ginny and Harry had just walked out. The radio across the room, was turned down low and a slow song came on that Draco started humming to._

"_You know this song?"_

"_Yeah, its an old traditional wizarding song, I had to learn how to dance when I was younger"_

"_Huh" I said in surprise_

"_Come on, I'll show you"_

"_Im not a very good dancer"_

"_Don't worry, Im an excellent leader" he stood up, placing one hand behind his back, bending down at the waist so that he was eye level with me and with his other hand he reached out to me_

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_Why yes you may Mr Malfoy" I giggled and slipped my hand into his and he pulled me up. He placed my hands in the right places, one in his hand and the other on his shoulder. His arm that was gripped to my waist pulled me closer to him, and I looked up and smiled nervously. He pecked me quickly on the nose with his lips then he moved us around the room. He spun me around and then pulled me close to his chest while we chuckled. _

_Eventually, I sat down exhausted. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was Draco shaking me awake telling me that it was time to go_

"_Just let me sleep" I groaned_

"_Yeah I will, when we get home"_

"_Make me"_

"_Fine" he huffed and threw me over his shoulder, and my face was level with his backside_

"_You got a cute butt" I laughed_

"_So do you" and he patted mine and shook his ass a bit in my face. _

"_Don't fart" I laughed_

"_No promises" he sighed dramatically, so I slapped his ass hard, and he yelped jumping slightly_

_We walked down the hall, my arms dangling above my head, which I slightly lifted to wave goodbye to everyone, who were watching us with open mouths._

_Once the front door closed behind us, Draco apparated us back to Malfoy Manor, where he kept me on his shoulder and walked me into my bedroom, where he just dumped me on my bed_

"_I had a good time today" I said when he started to turn to walk away_

"_Yeah, me too"_

"_So, I found out some other things that we agree on" I said patting the bed for him to come and sit down on_

"_What are they" he said leaning up against the headboard and I mirrored his position. We talked for what must have been an extra two and a half hours. I had gotten under the covers and laid down. Draco started to yawn, but I didn't want him to leave the room_

"_You can get in if you want" I muttered. He considered it for a moment, the he got in next to me, with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. I fell asleep that night curled up to his side and his arm under my head._

_END FLASHBACK_

_START FLASHBACK_

_One Year Anniversary_

_I was woken from my sleep from a knock at the door. I groaned, rolled over and blinked so I could focus my eyes. _

"_Come in" I called sleepily, laying back into my sheets heavier_

"_What do you think you are doing" a voice sarcastically called_

"_Sleeping"_

"_Get up, we have a lot to do today" he said clapping his hands close to my ears, I flipped him the bird and rolled over further in the bed, away from him_

"_I don't think so" he said and I felt the bed dip next to me_

"_Piss off"_

"_Is that really a way to speak to your husband on your wedding anniversary?"_

"_I know what day it is, can't I just sleep in?"_

"_Nope, lots to do"_

"_Fine" I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes_

_He pulled a long, rectangular, velvet box out from his pocket and handed it to me_

"_It's not cursed is it?"_

"_Nope" he said, and I eyed him suspiciously. I opened the box and there was a simple silver chain necklace with a small circular emerald gem hanging off from it. There were matching silver teardrop earrings with the emerald stones set in them_

"_Thankyou, they're beautiful" I said softly touching them with my fingertips_

"_Your welcome" he said_

_I reached into the bedside table and pulled out the box that I had gotten for Draco_

_He took the lid off and lifted out the silver watch that I had bought him. Instead of the normal black background under the numbers, I had gotten the Malfoy family emblem of the a dragon and a sword in silver ink on a dark green background instead. _

"_Thankyou" he said_

"_Your welcome, theres an inscription on the back" I said _

_He flipped it around and read it quickly. He would have read_

'_This marks a year of marriage, the start of many to come. Thankyou for being there for me- Hermione'_

"_I don't know what to say"_

"_How bout you start off by telling me what dress would be appropriate to wear today?"_

"_Oh just jeans and a jumper, its going to be cold, nothing fancy" he shrugged_

"_I'll see you down at breakfast then" I said awkwardly_

"_Yeah you will" and he walked out the door. _

_When I was showered and clean, I looked in my large wardrobe that Mrs Malfoy had filled with luxurious clothes. I headed straight to the back wall where I kept my clothes that I could wear comfortably out in public without looking like I was attending a ball, that Ginny and I had purchased on a shopping trip. _

_I pulled on a pair of black skinny legs jeans, a silk silver t-shirt, a black cardigan, my knee length, suede high heeled boots and I grabbed my heavy coat as I made my way downstairs. _

_Draco was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate of food when I entered the room_

"_You look nice" he said_

"_Thankyou" I blushed_

_Draco was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a black form fitting shirt that hugged his chest muscles nicely, with a hoodie that was unzipped and his usual black converse shoes. I swear ever since I showed them to him when we went to muggle London once, he had practically lived in them. _

"_Lets go" he said when I had finished my food._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Back to where this all started" he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Floo after he announced 'Hogwarts'_

_We landed in Professor McGonagall's office, where she looked up at our sudden appearance, before looking down at the sheets she had previously been looking at_

"_Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I suppose a happy anniversary is in order"_

"_Thankyou" we mumbled_

"_Mr Malfoy, you are free to roam the grounds, but understand that there a still classes underway for the younger students and if you wish to leave the school and enter Hogsmede just tap the gates twice and say Dumbledore" she said_

"_Thankyou professor"_

_We walked down the hallway and towards the gate of the school right away. Draco followed McGonagall's instructions and the gates opened and let us through_

"_So what do you mean, back to where this all started"_

"_Well, we are going to be going through our wedding night footsteps" he said "First stop, the Three Broomsticks" and he pulled me through the bar door _

_Madam Rosemerta quickly gave us both a bottle of butterbeer and we made our way over to a table in the back_

"_So what happens when we get to the parts we were too drunk to remember?"_

"_I've been planning this for a couple of weeks now. I found the memories of people that witnessed our behavior on our wedding night, so Aberforth said that we could borrow the pensive that he got possession of when the war was finished"_

"_This much effort?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Wow" _

"_Lets go watch it then"_

_We walked into the hogs head pub and over to the bar. _

"_Hey Aberforth" I smiled at the familiar face_

"_Hermione, Draco- follow me" he said _

_We walked behind the bar and up the stairs to his apartment. On the table sat the stone pensive that I had only ever heard about. _

"_Well I'll leave you two to it then" and he walked back down the stairs. Draco pulled out a vial full of silvery liquid and poured it into the pensive and stuck his head in and I followed his actions._

_I was in the pub downstairs sitting on a stool chair kissing Draco as if my life depended on it. I could tell that we were using the waiters memories because I could hear the voices of orders that people were telling him clearly. _

"_I thi- think we shud get outta here" said the memory Draco_

"_Mmmmmm" drunk Hermione replied_

"_I- I luv you H'mione"_

"_I loooove you too"_

"_Then lets get married" he called_

"_We need rings"_

_Drunken Draco started patting down his pockets and cheered when he successfully extracted the small velvet box from his back pocket of his jeans and showed the two rings that were to be used_

_We stumbled out of the pub, knocking into a few chairs and tables a long the way. The memory went cloudy then focused on us in a small room with three other people besides our drunken selves present_

"_Do you Draco-"_

"_Yes!" he yelled and slipped the ring on my finger_

"_And do you Hermione-"_

"_Im yours!" and I slipped his ring on his ring finger _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the minister sighed_

_We kissed for a good minute before the minister had to pull us apart to sign the marriage certificate. Our drunken selves could barely hold the pen, but we still managed our signatures on the dotted line and the two other people in the room came and signed as witnesses_

_The next memory came as the one of the staff members from the dodgy hotel we had found hidden within the streets of houses in Hogsmede. We walked into the tiny foyer and walked over to the counter_

"_Excuse me, but me and my wife JUST GOT MARRIED and we need a room to celebrate" drunk Draco said_

_The staff member looked at us as if we had three heads and twenty eyes each, then handed us a key to room number 17 and we stumbled our way up the stairs_

_The memories ended there and we pulled our heads out of the pensive_

"_Well, that was...interesting" Draco said and I just exhaled heavily in a agreement_

"_Well at least we found out how romantic you are, its every girls dream for a guy to just announce their getting married before following through with it minutes after" I sighed, clutching my hand and bringing them to my chest and batting my eyelids. _

"_Yeah yeah, I didn't see you have any objections"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Come on- lets get back up to the castle" he said _

_Slowly we made our way back to the castle, after stopping in a couple of shops and buying a few things from Honeydukes. _

"_So we can roam the halls of Hogwarts with free reign, were will we go?"_

"_Library" I said instantly_

"_Of course" he muttered_

_For another three hours we looked through books, we visited each others house common rooms and roamed the halls, receiving curious glances from students who walked past us in stroll. We held hands and I leaned into him as we walked _

_At five o'clock we made it home_

"_Happy Anniversary" Draco said, turning towards me as we dusted the soot off our clothes_

"_Happy anniversary Draco, thankyou for today. I had fun" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek_

"_Anytime"_

Ok, I wrote this chapter so we could see how their relationship changes in the course of time, while reflecting back on their past. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I love it, probably my favorite chapter in this story so far. Any way, if you have anything you'd like to see happen in the story I am open to ideas.

Im thinking of putting a Ron chapter in somewhere in the future, so we can have a look at how he thinks of the marriage. I prefer writing in Draco's POV, but I will continue in taking turns each chapter.

Anyway, next chapter is going to skip ahead two months so things have changed in their relationship and they may admit something to each other...

R&R

Jade...


	9. Gala Day

Gala Day

DPOV

_Dear Hermione and Draco Malfoy,_

_To celebrate the Third Anniversary to the end of the War, the Ministry of Magic has organised a Gala Day, where every individual that fought in the war will be present to remember the heroes that fought for the freedom of our world_

_When: 2nd May 2012 at 3pm_

_Where: Hogwarts_

_Dress: Formal_

_We hope to see you there!_

That came in the mail a month and a half ago and today was the day that we would attend the function. It felt weird that I was going to attend a party in celebration of the death of Voldemort, when I was a death eater. It's no secret that I fought other death eaters in the battle, but still.

This morning, Hermione had gotten up at the crack of dawn, walked into her old room and locked the door, telling me that if I entered she would cut my manhood off, bronze them and set them on the mantle. I hadn't been near the door all day. Sometime at ten Ginny and Harry had arrived and Ginny escaped upstairs with Hermione, leaving me with Harry.

Things between me and Hermione was good. We went out on a date every weekend, had a few heavy make-out sessions and snuggled up together every night. I knew as a fact that the both of us were freaking out about the time limit that we had, but we didn't want to rush things.

My mother, as she had said, had sent Hermione a potion that made falling pregnant easier. It sat in the ensuite, in a small jar, untouched. When I questioned her about it, she said that she had never taken any type of contraception, so when the time came there wouldn't be anything preventing her from getting pregnant.

Out relationship lately was as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend waiting for the right time to take the next step. I wanted to, so badly, but I wanted to be sure for Hermione.

"Hey, we should probably get ready" Harry said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mmm, yeah" I said putting my glass of scotch on the kitchen bench and stood up. We had an hour till we had to be at Hogwarts and we thought that an hour was a reasonable amount of time to get ready. Not six hours, like some people upstairs. Harry used the other bedrooms ensuite to get ready, while I stood in front of the mirror in my room

Hermione had coordinated our outfit, so I was wearing a black suit, a dark emerald green button down shirt with a silver tie. I combed my hair back so that I could look more appropriate although I preferred it messy, and walked out to put my dress shoes on.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door the girls were locked behind.

"Hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes"

"We'll be down in a minute" Ginny called out

When I walked back downstairs, I found that Harry had already dressed and was finishing off his drink

"They're still not ready" I sighed, picking my scotch back up

"Why shouldn't I be surprised" he said and I shrugged

One hundred and twenty four, one hundred and twenty five. It had been over five minutes and I had taken to counting the tiles that ran across through the lounge room.

I looked a my watch, (the one that Hermione had gotten me for our first wedding anniversary and I wore everyday), just as I heard giggling from the top of the stairs. Me and Harry shared a look, stood up and walked over to the staircase.

It was like slow motion. Ginny appeared at the top of the steps in a red gown, but I wasn't watching her. I was watching the beautiful vixen walking down next to her. My dick twitched and I stood to the side, behind the banister to adjust myself

Hermione had on a long, silk emerald green ball gown on that clung to her body in all the right places. It's shoulders were twisted with a v-neck line. At the bottom of the v-next, just under her perfect boobs was a silver platinum diamond belt and peeking out from the bottom of her dress was sparkly silver peep toe stilettos. Her hair had been curled and piled onto the top of her head elegantly, with a few strands framing her face. As she got closer I could see silver diamond clips holding her hair together. She had on the necklace and earrings that I had gotten her for our anniversary, completely finishing the outfit. Her make-up was minimal, going for a natural look.

When she reached me she had a shy smile on her face, and she looked down at the ground

"You look- wow, you look beautiful" I said in awe, while my pants started to grow uncomfortably tight

"Thankyou" she muttered, still looking down. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head so that I could look into her eyes.

"Im serious, you are amazing" I said and kissed her on the lips softly. We all walked out of the front door, it was a nice spring day, so we didn't need any coats. We apparated to Hogwarts and arrived at the gates.

We showed the security our invitations and were given a security check before we were clear to walk up the path to the castle.

The great hall had been done up for the occasion. The four long house tables had been removed and replaced by round tables that seated ten people, except for one up the front that had six chairs in a semi-circle. There was room in front of all the tables was a dance floor, with the band on a separate podium in the corner

When Kingsley saw us enter the hall he summoned us over with a wave of his hand

"Hello you lot"

"Hello Kingsley" Hermione said

"Your table is the one up the front, everyone has assigned seats and the 'Golden Trio' and your partners have the front table"

The hall was filling at a rapid pace, with Hermione's hand on the crook of my elbow, I guided us over to our table, saying a quick 'hello' to people that we knew. We passed a waiter holding a tray of champagne and I grabbed us one each

"Hermione they want us to say something later" Harry said when we sat down at the table

"What! but I didn't prepare anything"

"You think I did"

"What will I say?" she asked turning to me. I got a thrill from the fact that she was asking me instead of her friends.

"How about you just say thankyou everyone for your support" I said "quick, simple and gets to the point" I smirked at her while she frowned

"Ha ha" she said dryly

"Come on, lets dance" I said standing up

"Im not a good dancer"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Im an excellent leader, come on" I pulled her up before she could object and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Swaying to the music, with other couples, looking normal- I put my head onto her shoulder and kissed her neck

"Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?"

"Yes you did" she smiled softly

"Well I'll tell you one more time, you look beautiful and Im really lucky that I married you"

"Seriously?" she asked taken aback

"Seriously" I said, my face dead straight

"I've always thought of this marriage as if it had ruined my life, but lately, these past two months have been amazing and I don't want to ever go back, I want to move forward, get over past obstacles and have a life as your wife" she whispered looking me in the eye. We had stopped dancing just standing wrapped in each others arms on the dance floor

"Hermione, I should have said this along time ago, but I always put our previous dislike to each other first and didn't bother learning about the real you, just the Hermione I thought you were in my head. But Hermione, I love you" I whispered

I looked deeply into her brown eyes and I could clearly read the shock written on her face. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek. I raised my hand and wiped it away, while her head leant into my head.

"I guess I loved you for a while, but I finally understood it when you got hurt that time, because I realised that I couldn't live without you. But I love you because you always talk to me, you always stay by my side with your friends because you know Im uncomfortable, you laugh at my lame jokes, you stick by me everyday. Instead of trying to kill me those two months ago when we found out about the baby timeline, instead you actually committed yourself to this relationship and I love you for it" I said getting a bit desperate since she hadn't moved since I said the three words

I stood standing there with her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, playing softly with the ends of my hair. She froze for a second, then the next she launched at me and her lips were on mine before I could understand what was happening. Her tongue pushed into my mouth and I easily opened my mouth further. I finally had to pull back for a breath and I looked down at her.

"And I love you because your an awesome kisser" I laughed shakily trying to get my breath back

"I love you too" she said quietly "I love you because you always tell me whats on your mind, I love you because you stayed with me the whole time I was in hospital, that your supportive of me all the time. That you remember even the smallest things about me all the time" she said

"Lets go back to the table" I suggested, she nodded eagerly and gripped my hand tightly as we weaved through the crowd

"Well aren't you two the new advocates for public displays of affection" Ginny said smugly

"What, we love each other, thats what people do" Hermione smiled and I quickly pecked her on the lips

"I know"

"You know what?" Hermione asked

"That you love each other"

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that we love each other?"

"Please" Ron said as he came over and sat at the table "being in the same room as you is like being in Madam Pudifoot's" he cringed

"You guys are like in your own world the whole time, block out conversations and just go into your own universe" Harry said "It's weird"

"Yeah, do you remember that time when we out to that restaurant for Hermione's birthday and you basically ignored us the whole time, you wouldn't have even noticed if we left" Ginny said

"Tequila shots!" Harry yelled out while Ginny shook her head and frowned

I did remember her birthday, it was about a month before we found about the baby and we were having a pretty good day that day

_START FLASHBACK_

_I looked over at the clock again, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. The reservation was in ten minutes and if she didn't bloody hurry up we'd miss it. _

"_Hermione!"_

"_Im here, let's go" she said from behind me. I turned and my breathing stopped for a few seconds before I recovered. She was dressed in a hot red wrap dress that hugged her curves, making her look irresistible. It stopped about mid thigh and she had matched it with a pair of fuck me black heels. I gulped quietly and fiddled with my tie_

"_You look- yeah- you look- we should probably go" I stuttered while she smirked slyly_

_The restaurant that we were going to was a five star muggle one. I was a little bit undecided about my idea of it, but after spending time with Hermione's parents and her muggle friends I was starting to appreciate muggles more often than not. _

_When we entered I was struck by the mouth watering smell of a mixture of herbs and sauces. I walked us over to the small podium and smiled tightly at the waitress standing there looking at me as I was some type of meat in the menu_

"_Welcome to Pink Salt, my name I Marissa. Did you have a reservation" she purred at me and I grimaced, pulling Hermione closer to my side_

"_Yes under Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said, emphasizing her point by putting her left hand on my chest, showing the waitress her wedding ring. The waitress didn't look affected and simply looked through the black box with a screen_

"_Ahh yes, your table is just over here, your rest of you party has arrived" she smiled at me weirdly. She grabbed a handful of menu's and guided us to the table where the Weasley's, Harry and Ron's partner Lavender sat. When they saw us they waved frantically. _

_Ginny jumped up and ran over to us. She hugged Hermione tightly, but I still kept her wrapped in my arm_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she squealed and I had to lean away a bit to keep my hearing intact "Oh I knew that dress would look amazing on you, come on sit down" she said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her along to the table right in the middle of the restaurant. _

_Hermione's hand instinctively reached back and grabbed mine, so that I was dragged along with her. She quickly walked around the table and accepted thankyou's and presents from everyone before she took the seat next to me and Ginny_

_Melissa the waitress came back asking for our drink orders and giving us complementary Tequila shots, she left a salt shaker and a few slices of lemon as well. What the fuck do these people want me to do with this. _

"_Tequila shots!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands and rubbing them together- answering everyone's unanswered question. _

_He grabbed Ginny's hand licked her wrist then sprinkled salt over it. We all watched as he grabbed the lemon slice and put it into Ginny's opened mouth. _

"_Watch and learn" he smiled before he licked the salt off her hand, threw the shot glass back into his mouth quickly and then grabbed the lemon from between Ginny's teeth after placing a chaste kiss on her lips then bit into the lemon. Well... I turned to Hermione and smiled darkly_

"_Your turn birthday girl" I whispered in her ear. Hermione turned to me, her face bright red_

"_Give me your hand" she said reaching for it_

"_Uh, uh, uh- birthday girl goes first" I smirked grabbing for the salt. Reluctantly she handed me over her hand._

_Aware of the eyes on us I kissed the inside of her wrist before I stuck my tongue out and licked the soft warm skin. I sprinkled salt on her skin, never taking my eyes off hers. The intensity of her stare made me think that it was only the two of us in the room. _

_Slowly I brought her wrist to my mouth again and made sure I licked every grain of salt off her wrist. Her face was bright red and she was holding in a breath. I picked up the shot glass and tipped it into my mouth quickly. _

_Now for the lemon._

_Still looking in her eyes, I leaned forward and planted my lips on hers, around the lemon and placed a long lingering kiss to her lips before biting into the lemon and pulling it out of her teeth as it quenched the burn slightly in the back of my throat. I heard someone wolf whistle but I really wasn't paying any attention other than the deep brown eyes that I was staring into._

_I don't know how long we looked at each other, but good it made me hard, under her intense glare_

_Thats not the only thing I'd like to be under_

_Fuck Draco, what the hell is wrong with you, it's Granger for crying out loud_

"_My turn" she finally smirked and I gulped loudly_

_Holy. Fucking. Shit_

_She grabbed my hand and eyed it for a second._

"_The blazers gotta go" she announced_

"_What!" I exclaimed in a voice that was higher pitched than my usual drawl_

"_The blazer- take. it. off"_

_I cleared my throat and slowly undid the button that I had done up. I slipped it off, throwing it over the back of my chair_

"_Give me your arm" she whispered huskily in my ear. I think I may have whimpered ever so slightly as I reached my hand towards her, leaning it on the table. She undid the cuff links and rolled the sleeve of my shirt up to my elbow_

_Her mouth lowered onto my arm and it felt like years as her tongue made it's way slowly up to the joint of my elbow. As soon as her tongue made contact with my skin, I clenched my jaw tight and scrunched my hands into a fist. _

_A look that she gave me from under her lashes, had me trying to adjust myself in my seat and I looked around trying to focus, before I jumped her in the middle of the restaurant. I stared intently at the threads in the table cloth, but the whole time my mind was aware of what she was going to my arm. I nearly cried out when she sucked on the inside of my arm. _

_My head snapped towards her as she drank the tequila shot then shoved the lemon in my mouth before planting her mouth on mine and bit into the lemon. The sourness dripped into my mouth but I didn't really care. I broke apart the kiss quickly, ripped the lemon out of my mouth and smashed my lips onto hers. _

_WOW! Just... wow_

_I had kissed her before, due to the public appearances that we had to make, but this- others didn't even come close to the previous ones. This was hot and sexy and if I didn't know this was an accidental marriage and we didn't really feel like this towards each other, we would have left as soon as Melanie brought the shot glasses over_

_So you can understand my anger when someone ripped us apart from each other by the shoulders. I snapped my head around and saw that it was Ginny with an exasperated expression on her face_

"_What the hell?" I asked loudly, slowly becoming aware of the catcalls of other people in the restaurant_

"_What do you mean 'what the hell?', we've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes" she snapped putting her hands on her hips. I looked around and saw the amused expressions of the others around the table. Well..._

"_Excuse me" I said pushing back from the table and walking towards the bathrooms with a huge hard-on that was extremely uncomfortable. Down boy!_

_As soon as I entered the mens room, I let out a huge rush of air and leaned against the sink. Taking deep breaths for about five minutes, I finally got my breathing to a normal pace. I turned the taps on and splashed my face with ice cold water, thinking of the time i had walked in on my parents getting frisky and Draco junior instantly went limp. Much better. _

_The door opened and in walked two men that looked just a couple of years older than me, dressed in suits and talking about something. As soon as they spotted me, they smiled and whistled lowly_

"_Dude, that shit was awesome" said one, he was slightly taller and had sandy blond coloured hair_

"_Yeah man, like I could feel the sexual tension from across the room" the other said. He had a stocky build with almost jet black hair "the whole freaking restaurant could!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You and your girlfriend almost going at it in front of the whole restaurant" _

"_Wife" I said_

"_What?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife" I said. Their eyes darted to my left hand where the plain silver band was, previously my grandfathers_

"_Dude, she is smokin! Where do I get myself one of those?"_

_I chuckled and looked at the ground "To be honest, I have no idea, I just got lucky" I said _

"_Got that right, how long have you been married?"_

"_Haha, married on our graduation night a year and a half ago" I smirked_

"_You went to school with her?" _

"_Yep, since I was eleven"_

"_Was your girl always that hot?"_

"_Mmmm, just the hair's a bit more tamer now" I chuckled, remembering her almost afro frizzy hair_

"_Has that always been the reaction between the two of you"_

"_- No. Hated each other basically through our whole schooling career, like the last six months of school were better, we got stuck together for an assignment- and the rest is history" Damn, Im good mother fucking liar_

"_Hated"_

"_That'd be an understatement- I was an asshole in school, rich, thought everyone was beneath me cause my family had a long line of members attending the school" I shrugged "same old, same old"_

"_Well, I think you should get back to that your lovely wife of yours and make sure you give her a sexy kiss for me" the taller one said, he reached his hand out for me to shake "Paul Smith" he said_

"_Draco Malfoy" I replied shaking my head chuckling _

"_Draco Malfoy, as in the Malfoy that owns half of the trading industry in Britain and America" the other asked_

"_Um yeah" I said scratching the back of my head uncomfortably while they stared at me incredulously "but I don't really have much to do with it, just the legal side"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I went into law, so I do all the paperwork stuff for the company. My father looks after all the other stuff"_

"_Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Im Jake Carter" the stocky one said pulling his hand out of his pockets_

"_Yeah, good meting you- but I kinda gotta get back. It's my lovely wife's birthday" I said walking towards the door_

"_We totally understand" they said following me out. I pulled the door open, and there leaning against the wall with her arms crossed lazily across her chest was said wife_

"_Well you took your time" she said as she heard the door open, smirking. I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, then trailing kisses to her neck_

"_I had a situation that needed to be fixed" I murmured and she giggled "then I got talking with these two" I said turning around and announcing the presence of the very two stunned men_

"_Oh hello" she said, only just recognizing that they'd been standing there the whole time "Im Hermione" she said holding her hand out for them to shake_

"_Paul Smith"_

"_Jake Carter" they said at the same time so fast that you couldn't really understand what they were saying_

"_Nice meeting you" she said then looked up at me "we better get going before everyone else thinks that we've left for a birthday surprise. And because of your little runner I had to endure a twenty minute detailed version of what happened by Ginny, with her own running commentary- you better watch out by the way, she's had a bit too much to drink and she wants to do a couple of tequila shots with you" she said slapping me at the back of my head_

_I cringed "But she's married" I hissed as I rubbed my skull where she hit me_

"_Oh I know, but she told me and Harry in explicit detail what she wants to do with you" she smiled innocently "Harry has taken away any alcohol from her and she's sitting further away from you"_

"_I don't want to know" I scrunched my nose up_

"_Oh can we please order champagne in front of her" she laughed at our little inside game_

"_No, cause she'll probably want in on the action, I have seen that woman drunk and she is way to touchy feely for my liking"_

"_Well I want a bottle of champagne, and I know you won't object because you love what it does to me" she smiled then walked away swaying her hips teasingly as she left me stunned_

"_Dude, I am so fucking jealous of you right now" said Paul clapping me on the back- to be honest I had completely forgot they were there_

"_What happens when she has champagne?" Jake asked curiously_

"_Well Im never left unsatisfied, lets just leave it at that" I said and they groaned_

"_What the fuck are you still doing here, go get your girl" one of them said, I just was't paying attention to them, but the beautiful girl walking down the hallway_

"_See ya" I said waving over my shoulder quickly and following Hermione_

_I literally jogged to catch up with her. Just catching her as I we walked around the corner and back into the main room and wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled_

"_This almost feels like we aren't acting" she whispered into my ear_

"_Sweetie, I wasn't before" I mumbled. She blushed, smiling she looked down onto the floor. I kissed her temple and walked back to the table_

"_I don't even wanna know where you went and what you did" Ron said as soon as we took our places_

_The night went along and I just didn't want it to end. We would steal kisses every now and then, but I knew nothing would come of it at the end of the night. _

_When we finally got home, it was two in the morning and our eyes were drooping. I dropped down onto the sofa, lying there half asleep. I felt Hermione sit down and lay down with me, so I pushed back into the lounge to give her more room._

"_Happy Birthday Hermione" I whispered_

"_Thankyou" she said just as I was drifting off. I heard a distant voice say "it was most definitely the best"_

Ok so I really love this chapter and I hope you like it just as much.

Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned

R&R

ForeverHP96


	10. Proclamations

Proclamation

HPOV

I couldn't believe it.

He loved me. He actually loved me.

I would probably remember that day for the rest of my life. The way he started babbling and getting nervous, the way that he breathed out a sigh of relief when I told him that I loved him too.

I could remember the first time that I had to tell him that I loved him. It was awkward as hell and we had a heap of people surrounding us with eyes like hawks and ears flapping like an elephants.

_START FLASHBACK- Month of Marriage_

"_Granger, I swear to god-"_

"_Don't you dare start, I've had it with your bullshit" I yelled. We were in the middle of Diagon Alley and we were receiving stares by by-passers. We had been shopping all day, looking for dress clothes for the ball that Mrs Malfoy was hosting tomorrow evening. _

_Draco had been getting on my nerves all day, and the fact that he used my previous last name (I still refuse to think of it as my maiden name; brides choose when they want to change their last names when they get married- I didn't choose to get married) meant that he really had the shits_

"_You've had it with my bullshit, well I've had it with you altogether" he yelled back, waving a hand in my face_

"_All you've done today is whinge and whinge and whinge- you didn't have to come today" I said spinning around and storming off, tightly gripping my recently acquired clothes muttering about "stupid slytherin's" the whole time. I knew he was following after me, I could feel it._

_The bond that had been created between us when we 'joined in holy matrimony' gave us the knowledge of when our 'other half' was close to us. I can't really explain the feeling- but it made my arms break out in goosebumps and my chest heat up._

"_I know I didn't have to come, but I had a suit to buy for myself and my mother insisted that I accompany you" he said in disgust "said that there still crazy people out there"_

"_Nice to know how much you care for me, _Draco_" I sneered as I kept walking, a few steps ahead of him_

"_Oh yes very much, because Im such a loving and caring husband" he spat and I snorted_

"_Bullshit" I muttered. Loving and caring husband- HA. What a joke. I barely ever saw him in the manor- even though he was in the room next to me. Really the only time I saw him was at work every few days and dinner. Any other time he was cooped up in his room doing god knows what. _

_My arm was grabbed and pulled back so suddenly. My body didn't have time to properly react so my bags went flying as I was spun around coming face to face with said loving and caring husband. _

"_Yes I didn't want to come today, my mother wants us to make more public appearances together and she thought that today would be a great opportunity. You can hate me as much as you want but it won't change things" he said in a hushed and furious whisper_

"_You have no idea how many times I've contemplated changing things" I snarled_

"_Not as many as me"_

"_Your unbelievable" I sighed heavily. My breathing hitched as he brought his face closer and rested his forehead on mine_

"_Now would be about the time we kiss and make-up" He frowned. On the few of the many times that we had been out in public we had an argument. Although on the other occasions is wasn't a full on screaming match in the middle of Diagon Alley- just smaller places like restaurants, and that had been small disagreements. _

_So this had been the most serious of- disagreements. We would blow previous ones with fake behaviour towards each other. Kisses on cheeks, laughing, snuggling closer together. _

_Now with many observers to our argument and those in doubt of our scandalous marriage- we had to give them something that would make them doubt less. _

"_OK, here goes nothing" he mumbled pressing closer to me so our noses were now touching_

_His lips pressed to mine and I was completely shocked. I would never have though that someone's lips- especially a males- could be so soft. I hadn't kissed him since I had been shamefully too drunk to remember. My hands that had hung limply at my sides, snaked their way up his torso, over his shoulder and into his silky soft hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me so I was crushed to his chest. I refused to open my mouth when his tongue licked my bottom lip, so instead he pushed his lips closer to mine. _

_My stomach was flipping over and over, my heart was racing and I could practically hear the blood rushing through my body. The click of a camera brought us back to reality. _

_Oh thats right- we were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley... SHIT cameras._

_I snapped my head around and saw the retreating figure of a daily prophet reporter, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at us. Great._

"_Ok, so now we say sorry and all the sappy shit"_

"_Im sorry that your an arrogant asshole that complains when he doesn't get his way" I said clearly and a few people walking past snickered and I smiled proudly_

_His eyes narrowed "Im sorry that your a virago and can't stand that I can make my own choices" He smirked and walked away with that cocky strut of his_

"_A VIRAGO" I yelled. He turned around slowly and took me in just as slow. When his eyes reached my furious face, his smirk dropped and he actually looked nervous_

"_Uh- well- no- but- you-mmm-I" _

"_Listen up" I said pointing my finger at him as I stalked over to him. When I reached him he cringed back as I poked him repeatedly with my finger_

"_Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean that you can run about complaining about boring this is, or whinging about how many dresses I tried on or how bad you want to go home! You may be used to getting what you want but not with me" I fumed as I pushed his chest_

"_Your very abusive" he said as if he wasn't affected by what I had said at all_

"_You bring out the best in me" I said sarcastically_

"_Truce" he held his hand out. I think I may have made a growling sound deep in the back of my throat and he smirked_

"_Fine, truce" and I shook his hand_

"_So now say what my mother told us to say in public when we had a disagreement" he whispered barely moving his lips_

"_Im not saying it first"_

"_And you think I am?"_

"_Together" I suggested_

_He nodded and I took a deep breath. I don't want to say this, I don't want to say this, I don't want to say this, I don't want to say this_

"_I love you" I said, but then I noticed that he hadn't said it with me and I was about to start yelling at him _

"_I love you too" he said when I opened my mouth. He dropped my hand, walked over and picked up my bag that had landed on the floor not far from us, then came back over swung an arm over my shoulder and started walking with my down the alley. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled to myself as I looked down at the plate of food that had just appeared in front of me. How times have changed- going from enemies to husband and wife that loved each other.

I looked over to Draco and smiled when my eyes met his soft gaze. I wanted nothing more than to just leave the room and go home, but I had to make a speech soon and I had to figure out what to say.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today" Kingsley said after waiters passed around glasses of champagne to everyone. "Today marks the third anniversary to the end of the war. We lost many strong, amazing witches and wizards that will be remembered in history as brave soldiers, that fought for the freedom and independence for future generations. Everyone in this room today, fought for the world as we now know it, a much happier and brighter place for us to live in. But I would like to introduce three very important people to the stage that made winning more possible for us. So please welcome Harry, Hermione and Ron- otherwise known as the Golden Trio" he stood back slightly and started clapping along with the rest of the audience.

I grew slightly nervous as I stood. I smoothed down my dress and was about to step away when Draco grabbed my wrist softly and pulled me down so we were at the same eye level.

"You'll be fine, don't worry" he whispered softly before he pressed a soft kiss to my lips

I sighed and pulled away from him and walked up to the stage. I looked out at the people sitting down in the chairs, smiling up at us. But only a pair of silvery grey eyes caught my attention

"I know that you all think that Im some sort of hero, and that we won the war because I killed Voldemort. But the truth is that none of that would have happened if all of you hadn't been there, backing us up and fighting along side us" Harry said. "We all fought hard, and although we had many losses, we still came out strong and brought down the bad side. I don't have much to say, Im not going to say that I don't appreciate your help, because that would be a straight out lie- what Im trying to say is that you all helped and I don't think that I should be getting all this praise when you all did the exact same thing as I did" Harry spoke to the silent crowd.

To this day he had always hated that he got all the praise when-like he said, none of this would have happened if it weren't for the other people in the room at the moment. He he looked to me and I shook my head, cause truly I didn't have anything to add.

"We've all come across endeavors in life that have shaped us into the person that we are now, and everyone in this room is a strong, brave and accomplished witch or wizard that I have had the privilege of fighting alongside with in the darkest parts of our lives. But those who stick by you in those times is who you will find waiting there for you when you need the help. Hermione and Ron have been my best friends since the first year of attending this school. Since the time that Professor Quirrell ran through the doors behind you screaming that there was a troll in the dungeon. They have been there by my side until very end. Together we have changed and I couldn't ask for any better friends"

He smiled at me and Ron then looked back at the stage "Today we celebrate three years of our freedom, but Im celebrating that I still have my closest friends here next to me. So lets make a toast" he said, and a waiter walked up to the stage and handed us each a glass of champagne "for friendship and moving forward" he raised his glass as everyone repeated his words

I took a sip of my wine and slowly descended the stairs back towards the table. Draco sat with his chair turned to face the front of the hall, he had a wine glass in his hand and looked like a male model in his charcoal suit, white shirt and emerald tie. And his hair! It was left in a messy disarray on the top of his head and all I wanted to do was run my hand through it, period. I moved to walk past him to get back to my chair, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap

I landed straight on his hard erection and I breathed in sharply.

"Can you feel what you do to me Hermione" he whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver

"I want you to feel me inside of you" he whispered and all I could do was nod my head quickly in agreement "What do you say to an early escape?" he continued

"Hey guys, were gonna head home" I turned quickly to the others at the table as Draco kissed my bare shoulder

"Uh huh" Ginny smiled

"Sure" Harry muttered to the two of us with a knowing smirk

"Bye" I said standing quickly and pulling Draco with me

I pulled the two of our bodies through the crowded hall full of war heroes and photographers and out to the front steps of the castle. We rushed towards the apparition point just outside of the school gates, stopping every couple of meters to kiss, then run like teenagers after prom to the hotel

This time would be different. This time I would be having sex with someone I loved, no regrets, no going back. This was going to change our relationship and we would embrace it, like a long time coming experience

As soon as were back at the manor, in the privacy of our own home, we let our guard down and I slammed my lips to Draco's for a long, seductive and passionate kiss. My hands moved down his muscular arms and to his chest. I undid the button on his blazer and pushed it off his shoulders. I could feel Draco's hands in my hair, then he pulled on the clip that was holding my bun up, and my hair fell around my face.

I pulled away from Draco's mouth to catch my breath while he trailed his kisses from my mouth down to my neck. I moaned when he sucked on the tender spot in the crook of my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him again, and backed up so I up against the back of the lounge. He pulled away and lifted my left leg up.

My dress slid up my thigh and I watched breathlessly as Draco kissed my calf and undid the strappy heel then repeated the process on the other leg. When the second heel dropped to the floor in a dull thud, Draco lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the staircase with ease and I felt my back pushed against the wall halfway up the stairs. I fumbled with his shirt buttons for a minute until the last button was undone, then threw that off his body.

His toned chest was tensed as he held my weight, and he tried to control his heavy breathing. I ran my hands down his chest which tensed at my touch. He put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face back up to look at him as he leaned in and kissed me again. I could feel his legs moving as we ascended the staircase and move to the left toward our wing within the manor.

As soon as we were in the confines of our bedroom he closed the door and pushed my back into it. I dropped my legs from around his waist, and he reached behind my back to unzip my dress, which fell into a pool of emerald material around my feet.

I pulled back so that our lips were pulled apart and looked at Draco. His eyes were a very dark shade of grey, if it were't for the light overhead I would have thought they were completely black. His hair was a mess from my hands running through it. He was breathing heavily and looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered. Now that I had said it once, I couldn't stop. Nothing was holding me back anymore.

"I love you too" he whispered back. I moved my eyes down to his pants and undid his belt and pants. Grabbing Draco's hand I walked us over to the huge bed and climbed on top of the sheets. Turning back around so that I could face Draco, I could see him crouch down slightly and crawl slowly up to where I was seated at the top of the bed.

He gripped my waist and slid me further down the bed so that I was lying underneath his warm, muscled body.

Quickly discarding the remaining items of clothing, I tensed as Draco fingered my entrance.

"Ungh, your so wet and ready for me" he muttered, his voice husky and sexy. He moved his hand away and settled himself in between my legs. He hovered over me and looked me straight in the eye. The look that he have me was making sure this is what I wanted to do, for him to continue. I nodded once and the gasped as he plunged inside of me, filling me completely.

His movements slow at first but quickly picking up pace with each thrust. My legs wrapped around his waist and hooked together, bringing him closer and his movement deeper. Our groans filled the room and I could feel myself start to tighten up around him. My nails clawed into his hard muscled back and I screamed his name as I came, with Draco following a moments later.

After a few minutes we just laid there, catching our breath as the sense of euphoria wash over us. Slowly pulling himself our of me, he rolled us over so that I was lying on top of him.

My eyes started to flutter closed, as I lay there content in Draco's arms. His hands were stroking up and down my spine as I finally lost consciousness.

_A/N

I hope you like, this is the first sex scene that I have ever written so Im not too sure about it.

Next chapter will be up in about a week so enjoy

R&R

ForeverHP96


	11. Babysitting

Babysitting

DPOV

I woke the next morning, wrapped tightly on the sheets with Hermione lying on top of me, just the way she was when she fell asleep. Her hair was a crazy mess, but her face was soft and relaxed through state of sleep.

Brushing away strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes I lay lost in thought. Life was looking up to me, the past few weeks had been great- beyond great. I loved Hermione, I had never loved someone like I loved her, not even my own parents.

I would be perfectly happy spending the rest of my life with Hermione. _Its not like you have a choice_! a voice snapped inside my head.

"I wouldn't change this for anything" I whispered, pressing my lips to Hermione's forehead

As my lips lingered on her skin, she started to stir above me. She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to gain focus before she looked straight down to me and smiled. I couldn't control the smirk that I responded with.

"Hi" she said softly, sleep evident in her voice

"Hi" I whispered. She laid her cheek down on my chest and stayed quiet

"We should probably get up" she said a few minutes later

"I suppose, take a shower with me" I stated, not giving her a chance to deny, I rolled out of the bed and pulled her with me. The both of us settled in the shower, the hot water pounding down on our backs as I reached for the shampoo and coated Hermione's thick curly hair in the soap.

We were set down on the lounge snuggling into each other my legs wrapped around her while her back leaned into my chest, when the fireplace erupted in green flames and Ginny rushed out with Teddy in her arms. After the war Harry and Ginny took on the full guardianship of Teddy Remus Lupin- Andromeda would have been happy looking after him, but Harry had insisted that she had lost so many people in such a short amount of time and that she needs time to recover. She now travels the world and comes back home at least once a month to see her grandson

"Gin? Whats wrong?" Hermione said standing up

"Oh, Harry's got food poisoning and I needed to get Teddy out of the house. Do you mind looking after him for tonight, Id ask mum but her and dad have gone to visit Charlie in Romania and everyone is too drunk from last night" she basically pleaded

"Sure no problem" Hermione said walking over to Ginny and taking the three year old out of her arms and raising him above her head "were gonna have so much fun, aren't we" she said and the three year old laughed, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. As soon as he was settled back into her arms he changed his hair to the same brown with tamed curls in a mop on top of his head.

The sight of seeing her with a child made me want that with her more than anything, and not just as a duty to ourselves and the Malfoy family, but a feeling deep down inside of me, of longing.

"Ginny go home and make sure Harry gets better, well keep Teddy for as long as you want us too" Hermione said as she walked over to me and placed Teddy in my lap. I loved the kid, and that wasn't just because he was my cousin. He was a fun and exciting kid that kept you on your feet constantly

"Oh are you sure, I wouldn't want to be of an inconvenience to you" she rambled

"Princess, Hermione wouldn't have offered to let him stay the night if it was an inconvenience. I said to her then turning back to the kid that was sitting on my legs, changing his hair colour so that it was a dirty blonde colour in with soft waves, the perfect mix between mine and Hermione's hair.

"Oh, ok then. I'll owl you tomorrow" she said and disappeared into the flames. As soon as she was gone, Teddy broke out of his quiet stupor and yelled out "Ice ceam!"

"Lets get out of the house, go to the park and _then _we can get some ice cream" Hermione said as she walked over and pulled a hoodie over her head.

Eventually we apparated to a park near Hermione's parents house. I held Teddy in one arm and had my other arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as she leant into me as we walked towards the play set. teddy started struggling in my arms so I released him and watched as he sprinted towards the playground with other kids.

Hermione sat on the grass a little bit aways from the swings, where we could clearly see Teddy and I sat down behind her, putting my legs on either side of her waist. She leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, watching the many kids run around us.

"Seeing you with Teddy" she started, then sighed "I just know why you gonna be a great dad" Hermione said turning her face and kissing me on the cheek.

"We will, soon" I said and hugged her closer to me as we watched Teddy go down the slide.

"Im scared" she whispered after a few moments

"What makes you say that" I leant forward and whispered in her ear

"I don't think Im ready to be a mother, things aren't as great as what they appear to be. When where with Teddy we don't see things that Harry and Ginny see" she whispered "I don't know if I could deal with things like that"

"Hermione you faced countless death eaters, fought in a battle and have been married to me for nearly two years. I think that you could deal with a baby. You won't be alone, I will be there next to you the whole time, our family and friends will support us. We can do this" I reassured her.

"I love you" she whispered. I don't think I could ever tire of hearing her say that.

"I love you too" I said

"TAG, your it!" I heard Teddy squeal then I felt his small palm slap my arm.

"Uh oh" Hermione chuckled and she squirmed out of my grasp before she ran to catch up with Teddy. I smiled and jumped up. Hermione was running with Teddy and they had huge smiles on their faces

We ran around the park for I don't know how long. At the moment I was it...again. They were ganging up on me. As they ran away from me I finally decided that I'd had enough, so I sprinted until I caught up with them and bent down grabbing them both around their waist and pulling them down on the ground with me. Teddy thought it was hilarious, laughing loudly as we all caught our breath

"Isn't that just adorable" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw an older couple- around their fifties looking at us with smiles on their faces. We sat up and smiled at them politely

"How old is he?" the lady asked

"He just turned three"

"He looks just like the both of you" she gushed. Hermione opened her mouth to say something

"I'd say he's the perfect mix of the both of us" I said interrupting Hermione before she could say anything- how was she going to explain that he looked exactly like us, even thought he wasn't our kid?

"What's his name?" the lady asked bending down to get a better look at Teddy, who just smashed his face into my chest. Don't blame him, she was scary looking

"Teddy, short for Theodore" she smiled as I absentmindedly started to brush his dirty blonde locks.

"Your very good with him" he husband said, speaking for the first time "he adores the two of you"

"The feeling is mutual, can't wait for the other one to come along" I smirk in Hermione's direction and put my arm around her waist. Oh yeah, the the games begin

"Oh your pregnant?!" the woman exclaimed. Jeez- we don't know you, go away!

"Yes" Hermione said shooting a glare in my direction, I just smiled and kissed her on the cheek "about a month and a half along" she smiled convincingly at them

"Teddy must be excited to have a younger brother or sister"

"Oh of course" she said looking over to Teddy, who was now asleep in my arms

"Well, we wish you the best of luck, and congratulations" the lady said, standing up and walking away.

As soon as they were out of sight Hermione whacked me on the arm.

"Ouch! careful, baby on arms" I said

"What the hell was that, Im not pregnant- why the hell didn't you just tell them he was your nephew! They would have at least left sooner" she huffed. She was cute when she was pissed

"Oh hush, I was just having some fun, just be thankful I didn't tell them about your horny needs" I smirked and stood up, leaving her sitting there in shock

#####

_Slam. Bang. Crash!_

_Slap_

"Ouch!" I cried. Never give a three year old lollies after seven o'clock.

We had to learn that the hard way. I looked on as he giggled and ran away- as if he hadn't just hit me. Hermione, had suddenly decided that she needed to take her nightly shower and disappeared upstairs- leaving me with satan's offspring

"Teddy, come here!" I called after him. He just laughed and started jumping on the lounge. "if you don't go to bed now, then you don't get pancakes for breakfast" I warned, which resulted in him jumping off the lounge and running up the stair into the Hermione's old room, so he wasn't to far away from us.

"Unca Daco" he asked as I tucked him in

"Yeah buddy" I said as I sat down next to him and leaned up against the headboard

"Do you love Aunt Mione?"

"Very much" I answered

"Aunt Ginny said that you have to love someone to have a baby with them. Why don't you and Aunt Mione have a baby?"

I looked at him in shock. Why was he asking me these questions?

"Because having a baby is a hard job, and you have to make sure that you can help the baby all the time. But we want a baby" I said slowly

"Your going to have a baby?" he asked

"Soon hopefully"

"Good" was all he said before he rolled over and closed his eyes leaving me staring at him in confusion. Nosy kids.

Sorry, been a while since I updated and this chapter is only short. But I just thought we could get to see how they are with kids and how they're feeling about having a kid in the household...

Anyway, hope you enjoy

Read and review

ForeverHP96


	12. Holidays

Holiday

DPOV

Signing I slumped down onto my desk. Too much work, so little time. I just wanted this day to be over. The long hours working at the ministry, left me with so little time at home with Hermione. Life with Hermione now, was the best, beyond words. We just fit together so perfectly. Everything we did, we did together.

"Mr Malfoy" someone called. I looked up to see my secretary at my door, batting her eyelids and sticking her chest out more than usual. She may have once been attractive to me, back when I was in Hogwarts and the kid that had everything given to him on a golden platter. But now, there was no appeal to me at all.

I looked at her with the famous Malfoy scowl on my face. "Yes" I said with a bored tone

"Your wife is here" she spat as if the word was filthy. I straightened up and organised my desk instantly.

"Send her in" I smiled

"Of course Mr Malfoy" I half expected her to curtsy from the tone that she used.

The next minute Hermione walked in, looking just as beautiful as she had when we left the manor this morning. She was dressed in loose black slacks, a deep blue top with a matching blazer and black 'fuck me' heels.

"How can I help you Mrs Malfoy?" I smiled as she walked around the desk and sat on it right in front of me.

"Can we just leave, get away for a few days, please" she said basically begging "There's just so much to do and I can't relax or concentrate, I just need to get away for a bit" I pulled her from the desk and onto my lap, and she rested her head on my shoulder

"It is time that we went on a holiday" I pondered "we could go visit my parents in America for a week then go to the holiday house in Greece for the next week"

"Please" she moaned "The stupid interns don't do anything, I have about six cases coming up in the next two months and nobody is helping me. If I left for a little bit and got them to do some work, then they might actually appreciate me and do something useful for once in their lives" she rambled

"I believe you, I do. Go to Kingsley and ask for the next two weeks off and I'll meet you in your office in say half an hour" I quickly said looking at my watch

####

"Draco? Hermione? whatever are you doing here?" the startled voice of my mother called out as she saw us approaching the deck chair on the balcony that she was sitting on.

"Are we not allowed to visit you any longer?"

"Of course you are, it's just a surprise thats all" she said, indicating for us to take a seat on the two other deck chairs.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy's home in America was huge. Nowhere near the size of the manor, but still huge. It was located in the Hampton's, with the backyard being the beach. With Mr Malfoy's line of work in trade of magical and muggle goods they were a family that was in the public eye a fair lot. Whenever we visited, going out to a local restaurant we would be photographed and it would appear in the newspaper.

"What brings you here?"

"Incase it wasn't obvious, we are on a holiday and we came to see you mother" I drawled sarcastically, earning a stern look from my mother and a slap upside the back of my head from Hermione.

"I was just merely asking a question, don't get smart with me dear. So how long are you staying?"

"We're here for a week before we go to the vacation house in Greece" Hermione said smoothly, leaning back in the chair and accepting the glass of ice tea that the maid brought her.

"So how are you going then?"

"We're both stressed out at work, so much to do in so little time, but otherwise we've been fine"

"Oh yes, Lucius is always working, have to practically drag him from his study to come to bed some days" she sighed

"Ok, thats it, stop there before you go into detail about you and fathers night time activities" I snapped

"Well-"

"NO!"

"Speaking of night time activities, how are you and Hermione getting on? you have two and a half months left dears, your performance in the bedroom needs to start, maybe some romancing Draco-"

"We are just fine in that department, your advice is not needed, so you can be quiet please"

"Oh how long has this been going on for? Are you pregnant?" she asked excitedly turning to Hermione

"No, well we don't know yet, this only transpired recently" Hermione said, blushing as she looked down at the glass in her hand and bit her lip.

"Well of course, but you being young and more energetic would have a more sexual relationship than me an Luc-"

"OK, change the topic now" I exclaimed

"Your father will be home in an hour, go get settled in and freshen up and we'll go out for dinner"

Once we were safely away from my mother I groaned loudly putting my face in my hands while Hermione giggled from where she was next to me

"I do not need to hear about my parents bedroom escapades. She had to go and ruin my strong beliefs that they only had sex once and it was a duty to produce and heir to the Malfoy family"

"Oh grow up" she giggles pulling me into the ensuite of our large bedroom. The room was a mixture of gold and beige, the afternoon sun peeking through the windows made the room lighter and more open. The bathroom was pristine white with aqua blue towels and mats adding colour to the room

Hermione started unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders, then turning and switching the taps on the huge shower, which could easily have fit five people

"What are you doing?" I asked amusedly as she shrugged out of her work clothes leaving her in her bra and panties

"Saving water" she replied simply

"I like the way you think Mrs Malfoy, and I would be more than happy to oblige" quickly stripping out of our remaining clothes, we then jumped into the shower, the hot water cascading over the two of us and the steam fog up the mirror on the wall.

Hermione giggled as I backed her up against the wall and smashed my lips to hers and pushed our naked bodies closer together

Her legs, even though slippery from the water, managed to lift up off the floor and lock around my waist. Her entrance hovering millimeters over my hard dick and I groaned in anticipation

Slowly, she slid down, me filling her, and we both moaned at the sensation

Our hips moved in sync, she cried my name and clawed at my back as we released at the same time. As I rode out the orgasm, my legs were shaking and I pressed into her further for more support.

I don't know how long it was until she lifted her head up off my shoulder, unhooked her legs and turned the shower taps off.

As she opened the glass door of the shower, I wrapped my arms around her waist, showering kisses along her shoulder blades, moving up to her neck then nibbling on her ear lobe.

"I love you" I murmured in her ear. She turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck

"I love you too" she whispered, then planted her lips on mine

A loud knock at the door interrupted us and we jumped apart from each other in shock. Each of us grabbed a towel and looked and the door as if it were about to explode

"I've left clothes for the two of you to wear tonight on the bed, you better hurry up, we are leaving in half an hour" the voice of my mother called through the door. I heard her footsteps retreating before the door to the bedroom clicked shut

"How long was she there?" Hermione whisper-shouted at me, mortified

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" quickly drying ourselves off and wrapping the towels around us and walked into the bedroom

Sure enough, on the white and gold quilt was our clothes, chosen by mother dearest.

Hermione picked up the strapless coral coloured flowy summer dress and raised her eyebrows. It wasn't like my mother to pick out casual clothes for eating out.

I was surprised she had left me out black jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a light blue flannel shirt to go over it. I shrugged grabbed boxer and put on the clothes and finishing it off with my black worn out converse sneakers.

Twenty five minutes, to the second, we walked down the stairs to the front door. Hermione's hair which had become less bushy since her days at Hogwarts, now cascaded down her back in soft curls.

At the foyer stood my parents. My mother looked impeccable as always in a black pencil skirt and lime green shirt, while my father was dressed in his usual attire of black suit.

After quickly greeting my father, we walked out the door and got into the sleek black limousine. The driver headed towards the restaurants along the water. As soon as we were out of the car people stopped and stared, some even snapped photos on their phones.

The restaurant that we walked into was fairly casual with my parents being dressed in the most formal clothes. Our table was located in the middle of the restaurant, practically being the center of attention.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy" a young waitress said, walking over to the table and standing next where I was seated "It's a pleasure to see you here again tonight. Who are your guests?" she said looking expectantly at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Hermione, who had her lips pursed as she tried not to laugh at the girls obvious flirting. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple

My father spoke up "This Clarise, is our son Draco and his _wife_ Hermione" he drawled in a bored tone "they are vacationing from _England_ for a week before they move on to Greece" he said emphasizing every few words. The girl, whatever her name was, froze for a moment before regaining her posture and smiling again

"Its very nice to meet the two of you, what can I get you for tonight" she asked less enthusiastically

Once our orders were placed, she walked away quickly and Hermione started laughing.

"Every time" she said between laughs

"Whatever do you mean?" Mother asked

"Wherever we go, waitresses try to hit on him all the time without fail"

"Yes, well we Malfoy's only reproduce the best" my father drawled

"Of course" I smirked

"Speaking of reproducing, will we be getting a grandchild anytime soon?"

"For the love of god! We had to go through the spanish inquisition earlier from mother and now you!"

"Well from the sounds coming from the bathroom earlier, I should hope so" mother piped in

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open, while Hermione made a strangled noise and her face became beet red

There was only very few times in my life that I had ever heard my father chuckle, but now for the first time ever I heard him let out a full out belly laugh. Our mortified faces turned to ones of shock as we looked at him

"I knew it!" he exclaimed slapping his hand down on the table, causing those around us who weren't already watching to stare at us

"And pray tell- what did you know" I asked cautiously as him and my mother smirked at each other. Our voices lowering so that those around us couldn't hear

"You, Narcissa owe me one hundred galleons. We bet how long it would be until the two of you finally slept with one another and admit that you- I cannot believe I am saying this- have feelings for each other" Me and Hermione shared an incredulous look with each other, then back at my parents "Your mother bet that it would be the last two months before your anniversary, I however said you wouldn't last three"

"That's barbaric" Hermione said

"Thats being a Malfoy" he replied

Conversation flowed easily as the meals came. the flirtatious waitress left the bill in front of me before walking away with an over exaggerated sway to her hips. When I opened the folder I saw an extra slip of paper with her phone number on it. My father snorted as he left a few fifty dollar notes on the plate, before he got out of his seat and walked out of the restaurant with us following close behind him.

The sun was just starting to set when we walked out onto the pier. My parents made their way over to the car, but I grabbed Hermione's hand and held her back. She looked at me, confused for a second

"We'll walk back" I called to my parents. They just nodded and got back in the car, before it drove off.

I pulled Hermione down the stairs until we were walking along the sand. Stopping we took our shoes off, and I rolled my jeans up and walked closer to the water. I had my arm slung over Hermione's shoulder and her hand was in the back pocket of my jeans. We walked comfortably in silence until we got back to the house. It was dark by then, but the beach was lit up from the lights from the house.

I pulled us down on the sand where we looked out at the crashing waves

"Right at this very moment in time, I wouldn't think that anything could get better in my life" I murmured and I turned to Hermione to see her watching me curiously

"I guess I could say that I would have like to have waited a little longer to have any kids, but the time is coming and I don't think that I can wait any longer for a child to be in our lives and make us a complete family" I said looking back out to the water

"Thats good, because I think Im pregnant"


	13. It All Adds Up

It All Adds Up

HPOV

_Three Days Before_

I opened my eyes and I was snuggled tightly in Draco's arms. Rain was pattering lightly against the windows and a dull light was peeking through the slit in the curtains. But that wasn't what woke me up.

What woke me up was the twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I could feel it make its way up my towards my mouth. Quickly disentangling myself from within the confines of Draco's arms I quickly ran into the bathroom. I knew Draco wouldn't wake up, he could sleep through a house fire and wake up and ask what I burnt when I was cooking.

I only just made it to the toilet bowl before what Im guessing was last nights dinner came up. I flushed the toilet and stood up, walking over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed and slightly sweaty but other than that I looked and felt fine. Shaking my head I turned around, stripping out of my clothes and getting into the shower to wash the sickly feeling away from me and to get ready for work

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I walked into the bedroom where Draco was lying on his side, blinking away the sleep in his eyes and trying to focus

"Morning" he muttered

"Morning" I said walking over to the bed and kissed him chastely on the lips

"I was wondering where you were, you usually wake up after me" he said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Huh, oh the rain woke me up" I smiled. I wasn't going to tell him I was sick and that I felt fine, cause that just doesn't happen

"Its raining, how unusual" he said sarcastically

"Come on you gotta get to work" I laughed.

At lunch we went to a buffet, where I ate much more than I usually would.

This went on for the next two days. I was sitting in my office in the magical creature welfare department, where a few interns proudly handed in a report on an inspection to a house, checking on the treatment of the house elves, when I clearly asked them for a report on the hippogriff at the magical flying animals sanctuary

They smiled at me as I looked over it, I looked at them with my lips pursed and my eyebrows raised. Their smiles dropped as they started to shift around nervously. Instead of blowing up at them as I really wanted to, I stood up and walked out of the office, down the corridor and right up to the secretary in Draco's office

"Im guessing your looking for your husband?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a little as she took me in.

"Yes" I snapped. She looked surprised, I never usually lose my cool, it was usually Draco that people shrunk back from. The secretary walked into his office regardless and walked out only a few seconds later leaving the door open and pointed for me to go in.

I sat down on his desk right in front of him and he moved his chair back a fraction of an inch so that I could have more room.

"How can I help you Mrs Malfoy?" he smiled at me as I made myself comfortable. His voice sent shivers up my spine

"Can we just leave, get away for a few days, please" I said basically begging "There's just so much to do and I can't relax or concentrate, I just need to get away for a bit" He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder and ran his fingers through the ends of my hair

"It is time that we went on a holiday" he said after a moment "we could go visit my parents in America for a week then go to the holiday house in Greece for the next week"

"Please, the stupid interns don't do anything, I have about six cases coming up in the next two months and nobody is helping me. If I left for a little bit and got them to do some work, then they might actually appreciate me and do something useful for once in their lives" I huffed

"I believe you, I do. Go to Kingsley and ask for the next two weeks off and I'll meet you in your office in say half an hour" he quickly looked at his watch and as I jumped up off him, kissed him on the cheek and beelined to the lifts.

#####

Narcissa was a great person, she was there for me and Draco the first six months of our marriage, guiding us, teaching us how to act around each other. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have learnt half of the things about Draco that I know now. She would organize us to go out to dinners, go shopping by ourselves that resulted in us talking a whole lot more than I ever would of.

So here we sat on the back porch to the Malfoy mansion in the Hampton's, looking out over the beach as we sipped ice tea, while Draco and his mother bickered

"NO!" Draco practically screamed- it brought me out of my thinking

"Speaking of night time activities, how are you and Hermione getting on? you have two and a half months left dears, your performance in the bedroom needs to start, maybe some romancing Draco-"

"We are just fine in that department, your advice is not needed, so you can be quiet please" he said through clenched teeth

"Oh how long has this been going on for? Are you pregnant?" she asked excitedly turning to Hermione

"No, well we don't know yet, this only transpired recently" I said, and looking down at my glass. I don't really know what they said next but my mind started racing after they spoke of pregnancy.

I knew that I would eventually get pregnant, but there is nothing that you can do about the shock of hearing that you could be pregnant. The more that I thought about it, the more that my behaviors the past couple of days have been starting to add up. Throwing up after nearly every meal, over eating, hormones, emotional outbursts.

I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, and then again when it was mentioned at dinner with Lucius. I excused myself from the table when I smelt a very unappetizing fish meal, giving a reassuring look to Draco I quickly made my way to the bathrooms. I splashed cold water on my face and managed to calm my stomach without emptying my it.

When we left, Draco told his parents that we would walk along the beach until we got back to the mansion. As we walked towards the house, which I could see from clearly from the mile away that we were, from the lights that lit up the whole house.

"Right at this very moment in time" Draco said as we sat on the sand out the front of the house when we got there "I wouldn't think that anything could get better in my life" he said turning to me. "I guess I could say that I would have like to have waited a little longer to have any kids, but the time is coming and I don't think that I can wait any longer for a child to be in our lives and make us a complete family" he looked back out to the water as I looked at him.

_This is it, tell him. You can do this_

"Thats good" I spoke up "because I think Im pregnant" I said quickly. Draco's head snapped around to look at me, his eyes wide and his eyebrows threatening go missing in his hair. His mouth opened and closed for about a minute before a strangled sort of sound came out.

"What do you mean think?" he said cautiously

"For the past couple of days I've been throwing up and being totally fine afterwards, then eating way too much and my hormones and emotions are raging. I- I just think it could be a possibility" I stuttered looking at his shocked face. I don't know if it was good or bad

"Couple of days- why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, sounding slightly hurt, although he turned his body around so that he was facing me. He reached his hand up and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear then he cupped my face. I leaned my face into his hand and looked into his blue- grey eyes.

"I don't know, I really didn't even know what was wrong before your mother mentioned it. But it's all adding up now. And I only just think, it's not definite" I said. The hand that he had on my cheek, slowly moved to the back of my neck and he gently brought my face closer to his so that our for heads were touching.

"I love you, and I will stand by you for the rest of my life- and not only because Im forced to" he said quietly

"I love you too, but just don't mention it to anybody- because I want to be sure before anyone finds out"

#####

The next few days, we sat on the beach and relaxed. This time, when I woke up vomiting, Draco was there holding my hair back away from my face. The slightest gestures that he did, warmed my heart.

We were sitting on deck chairs along the beach, people were jogging past and turned their heads back as they recognised us. It was annoying that we couldn't go anywhere to avoid the recognition within the magical or muggle world.

I turned my head to look at Draco, who was lying on the chair, smothered in sunscreen due to his pale skin, he had Raban's covering his eyes and had his left hand reaching over and unknowingly stroking my the back of my hand.

He must have felt my gaze on the side of his face, because Draco turns his head and smirks cheekily at me. Tugging on my hand he pulls me over to his chairs so that I am sitting on his lap. I adjust my legs so that I am straddling him. Sitting up so that we were at eye level, smirk still plastered on his face he peppered my face with kisses, while I giggled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his hands down my shoulders to my stomach.

"This is driving me insane" he said in between kisses "I need to know if your pregnant" he said as his hands glided over my flat stomach

"Impatient as ever" I smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I've never been one for waiting"

"You waited for me" I whispered

"The only exception" he whispered back, then proceeded to plant his lips onto mine

I pulled back from his mouth, and stood up, backing away from his chair. "Now whats the use of holidaying on the coast, with vast amounts of sunshine and water and not going into the beach" I said, while Draco's only response was to lift his glasses off his face and watch me intently with the corner of his lips threatening to turn into one of those rare smiles.

Setting his glasses on the chair, he stood up and stalked towards me, with a playful glint in his eyes. When he was standing right in front of me, he bent down and threw me over his shoulder

I shrieked and wrapped my arms around his strong muscled stomach, which was tensed as he he held my weight and walked towards the waves. Without hesitating he walked straight into the water. My toes became submerged in the water. I yelped and held my legs a little higher away from the water "thats freezing!"

"I know" Draco said, his voice wavering a little, and his skin came out in goosebumps.

"Put me down, I want to get out" I complained

"Ok" he said cheerily, loosening his grip on me

"Don't you dare" I hissed, grabbing onto his waist tighter

Suddenly, his legs unlocked and gave way, sending us both into the icy cold water. Draco released his arms around me and I pushed away from him towards the surface. I broke through the water and gasped for breath, as my chest had tightened from the freezing temperatures

"Holy mother of fuck" Draco said as he broke through the water, flicking his blond hair from his eyes "thats cold"

I tried to look pissed, I really did. But it was just too god damned cold, and I was desperately trying not to shatter my teeth as they continuously chattered together. And even if I wasn't attempting to freeze to death, I couldn't be pissed, because Draco looked so hot at the moment. With the sun beating down on him, water bead running down his chest and his hair pushed back away from his eyes.

"You don't say" I snapped, as I pulled my gaze away from his chest, remembering I was _attempting_ to be annoyed at him. Instead, I splashed him and swam past him towards the sand.

I could hear him swimming in not too far behind me, but I ignored him as I reached the chairs and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Im sorry" he mumbled as he came up and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You should be"

"I'll make it up to you" he reasoned

"You'd better" I smirked

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	14. Greetings From Greece

Greetings From Greece

HPOV

Although it was great to get away from England and stay in America with Draco's parents, it was even better to get to Greece with no one but us. Plus, we weren't recognised by the people here, we were just tourists.

I stood on the balcony that overlooked the clear water of the beach as the water crashed onto the sand. The beach house that the Malfoy's owned was beautiful. It was built up, standing on thick logs of wood. The house was white, one story and very long. There was really no need for any type of light during the day due to the large amount of windows that were scattered on the walls. I loved this place, it was open and welcoming compared to the first time that I first went to the manor back in England.

_START FLASHBACK_

_We were staring back at Harry, Ron and Ginny as me and Draco were about to leave my parents house. I could tell that Ron was about to blow up and my short, direct answer's were rilling him up even more so. Draco's grip around my waist tightened momentarily and I gave him a quick sideway's glance. His jaw was clenched and his grey eyes were getting darker. He was about to hit something. _

"_Are you though. Happy?" Ron asked and I felt Draco stiffen slightly_

"_Of course" and we both relaxed when Ron huffed out impatiently_

"_We need to get going" Draco whispered in my ear. I blushed from his proximity and nodded_

"_Excuse us, but we have somewhere to be" Draco said and pulled us over to the apparition point at the side of my parents house, behind a tall bush. With a 'pop' we disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of wrought iron gates, that looked threatening and brought back terrible memories._

_I shivered as I remembered the snatchers terrible breath as he breathed down my neck and placed his hand on my waist, to close for comfort. _

"_You alright" Draco asked as he loosened his hold around my shoulders and stepped away from me. Instantly I felt even more alone and scared. I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, as if trying to hold myself together from breaking apart._

"_Mmhm" I smiled weakly, looking back at the intimidating gates. _

"_Shit" I heard him murmur before he tok a step closer to me and pulled my arms away from around my waist_

"_I swear nothing is going to happen to you while you are here" he said looking me straight in the eye. And I could do nothing but believe him. He looked so sincere and apologetic that all I could do was trust him. I hastily nodded and followed him as he opened the gate and walked down the long drive to the house. _

_The garden that had previously looked scary, now looked colourful and gorgeous. I looked at it, shock evident on my face_

"_The gates are kept like that to keep away to keep away unwanted visitors" he explained "my mother changed everything around after the war" he nodded his head forwards and I turned my attention away from the flowers to the house. The last time that I had been here the house had been made of a cold grey stone. Now it looked as though it was made up of white marble. _

_The place instantly looked more inviting and less intimidating. The place was huge, easily bigger than Buckingham Palace, and could give Hogwarts a run for it's money_

_After what felt like ages, we finally made it to the steps leading up to the porch of the manor. A house elf opened the door and bowed low when he saw who it was _

"_Master Draco, the room has been set up for Mistress as you asked" it said in a high pitched croaky voice. My eyebrows raised and I turned to Draco_

"_Don't worry, they've been freed, they just didn't want to leave" He said before I could get the words out of my mouth_

"_Good" I said simply and walked into the house as he held his arm out for me to enter. The walls were painted white with black tiles on the floor throughout the whole house. The manor consisted of six wings, each with five bedrooms, plus staff quarters behind the massive kitchen, an indoor swimming pool, a library that was easily bigger than Hogwarts, two ballrooms, one formal dinning room and another dinning room that was just off the kitchen with a small six seat table that was used for every day meals. _

"_My parents are on the other side, in the west wing" Draco said as we climbed up the grand staircase "My room has been in the east wing for a couple of years now and your room and right next to mine, so if you need anything or you get lost you can call for me or a house elf" he explained as we got to large double doors. They were painted white, like nearly everything in the manor, but it had gold paint on the indentions on the door, and gold handles. _

_Once he opened the doors, my breath seemed to leave my body. It seemed as though the room had followed the colour theme on the bedroom doors. The carpet was a plush cream colour with gold rugs placed in the middle of the room and at the foot of the huge king sized wrought iron bed, which was covered in a white quilt, with a gold comforter folded at the end, with gold cushions at the head of the bed. The furniture, like the doors were white with gold paint on the indentions. The room was huge, around the size of the Gryffindor common room._

_I walked into the room further and looked around. The walls were painted in a rustic gold, and a huge gold chandelier hung from roof. Throughout the day, while we were packing my stuff from my parents house, Draco would magic my stuff back to the manor- even though I had my extendable beaded bag with me. My photo's had been placed all around the room, on the walls, on bedside tables. The room looked lived in, even though it had probably never been before. It was warm and welcome and I loved it. _

_To the left of me was two doors. I opened the first one and was welcomed with rows of formal gowns and dresses. I gasped as I walked through them, running my fingers through the materials. Silks, satins, velvet- any material, any colour and it was there._

"_My mother took the liberty of shopping for you. Its organised by colour and occasion. All casual clothes are along the back wall, where your clothes that you bought and some that my mother bought are" Draco said as he leaned up against the door to the walk in wardrobe. _

_I could only nod my head. I was beyond overwhelmed. To think that this was a family that hated me and everything about me, was now my family and welcoming me with open arms. _

"_The next room is the ensuite" he said quietly as I walked back out. The bathroom was just as luxurious as any other room in the manor. It had black tiles on the floor and white around the wall. The sink took up a whole side to itself. It had two basins, with gold taps. The sink was decorated with turquoise towels and face cloths, and fake plants. _

"_Is it too much?" Draco asked hesitantly_

"_No, I love it" I whispered in awe. Taking everything in, I just couldn't get over it. _

"_My parents, won't be back till around six, which is usually dinner time, they wanted to give you time to settle in"_

"_I think everything's already been put away" I indicated around the room._

"_Let me guess, you want me show you to the library again" he smirked_

"_Uh- yeah" I nodded and he only chuckled and led me out of the room. It was strange- he knew how to make me forget the past haunting memories that I had of this place with just a few couple of words. Strange_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hermione!" Draco called. I turned around and smiled at him. Once we got here, he said he wanted to go get a few things and that I should stay here. He placed a plastic bag on the table and walked forwards, towards me and encased me in his arms when I got to him.

"So" he said cautiously

"Mmm" I replied, looking up into his eyes

"I uhh, I went to the local pharmacy" he said walking over to the table and pulled a small paper bag out of the plastic bag "and I got you some muggle pregnancy tests"

"But sometimes they're incorrect" I said, walking over to him

"I know, and that's why I got three" he smiled, while I stared at him blankly

"I don't know why we couldn't just wait till we got back to London and go to St Mungo's"

"Because then the prophet would have found out, and if we went to muggle London the paparazzi would be all over it, so I just thought we should do it here" he argued

"Fine" I said, grabbing the paper bag and walking to the bathroom attached to our bedroom. Closing the door before Draco could come in, went over and took each test out of the packaging and placed them close to the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Draco called though the door

"I think I can pee by myself thankyou very much" I called back as I sat down on the toilet.

After peeing on each of the sticks, I sat them next to each other on the counter and washed my hands.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah". The door opened and Draco came in, hair a mess, as though he had ran his hands through it a few hundred times.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"It says three minutes"

"How you feeling now" he asked pulling me into his chest

"Nervous" I admitted. I looked down at the boxes, looking at the instructions on the back. _'Results will only come back positive if you are over one month pregnant'_. There's a possibility. Or more like probability. I could be at least two months pregnant for all I know.

Looking back the last two weeks, all the symptoms were there. Throwing up, raging hormones, eating binges. I've gained at least three kilos in the past week alone.

"It'll be ok, _we'll_ be ok" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I really want this"

"Want what?"

"The family, the whole raising a human being. Something that a part of you and a part of me" I said into his chest

"Well, if it's got part of you and me, then the kids gonna be a heartbreaker when they get older"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I doesn't matter to me, just as long as they are healthy and happy, I don't care what they are" he said

"There's so much to consider when having kids" I sighed "Names, clothes, food-"

"Hey, hey" Draco said, pulling away from me and cupping my face in his hands. "There is more than enough time to consider that. Let's just think about here and now and worry about all that when the time comes. OK" he said

"Ok" I nodded. "Hey Draco"

"Yeah" he said softly, looking into my eyes.

"It's been more than three minutes" I whispered

"I know" he whispered back "We should probably check"

"We probably should"

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I said. I stepped away from him, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I walked over to the sink, looking at the three tests that would change our future, stopping right in front of them. My heart pounding, blood ringing in my ears.

_This is it_

**Narcissa POV**

I was seated at the sofa in the lounge when I heard the familiar tapping on the window. Setting my tea cup on the saucer, I walked over to the window and let the barn owl in the window. Once untied the letter from it's ankle it took off, not waiting for my reply

I looked down at the letter and recognised Draco's elegant script on the front of the envelope.

I frowned. They had already notified me that they were safely in Greece, what could this be about. I shook my head slightly and opened the letter, unfolding the parchment. Two words looked up at me, my stomach dropped and a smile erupted onto my face

Hermione's Pregnant


	15. An Official Statement

An Official Statement

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've ever done this, but I do not own, and never will own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does**

DPOV

Celebratory sex is great. There's no other explanation for it, it's just- great.

Our week in Greece went by in a blur, filled with hot passion in the beach house. I don't think we left the confines of the house, instead we opted to christen each and every room and surface.

Learning that Hermione was pregnant, seemed to lift a a heavy weight off our shoulders and we seemed so much more relaxed. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. I don't know the slightest thing about kids. Don't you just feed them and give a toy or something?

I sighed as leaned back in the chair, looking around the library which me and Hermione were currently occupying. Who would have thought that I, Draco Malfoy, would be married to Hermione Granger and expecting a child with her. I suppose the first year and a half of our marriage couldn't actually be called a marriage, It was more of a relationship between friends.

I wouldn't go as far as saying friends with benefits, because that is something we were far from. She was my best friend. I could trust her with my life, I could speak to her about anything and everything. She always listened, always had and opinion and never hesitated to speak her mind to me

And that is what I loved about her

_Jeez, your really sounding like a fucking pansy Draco_

Its true - she's changed me. I used to be that arrogant prick, who turned his nose up at everything that was beneath him. Never would I have been seen genuinely smiling or confessing my love to a female, a muggleborn at that

My father was a changed man. Yes he used to beat me and teach me about blood supremacy, that I was the purest of them all, punishing me when I was beaten in school by Hermione Granger. I had envied her throughout my entire school life. People that loved her, friends that were loyal and caring and a seemingly good life at home. That was why I tormented her and, bullied her. Because I was jealous. Everything she did, everyone looked up to her,everything I did never made my father proud.

I was jealous.

When we were paired up in potions - the two highest ranking students in the class- I started to see what everyone loved about her. She radiated knowledge and happiness. The way she showed off her gracefulness when she moved, how she always walked with her head held high, not showing any reaction to what I ever said to her- not showing any other emotions other that pride and courage.

Goddamn Gryffindor

_My_ Goddamn Gryffindor

Everyone called her the Gryffindor princess. She was- she was one third of the golden trio, the brains, the beauty, with an immense amount of power. But she was ignorant to it all.

She didn't think she deserved the title

I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of it

My Princess

"What are you thinking about?" her voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts. She was leaning up against one of the bookshelves, looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. The sun came through the window behind her and lit up the area around her head, looking like a halo

An angel, a goddess, a princess- whatever, she was amazing and I loved her.

"You" I smirked

"I can't be that interesting"

"Oh but you are, you are the most fascinating creature born to this planet" I smiled as she draped herself in my lap

It had been two weeks since we had returned from Greece and the only people that new of Hermione's pregnancy was my parents. Hermione wanted to tell her parents in person, so we have invited them, the Weasley's, Potter and Blaise Zabini and his new wife, Pansy Parkinson. We had invited my parents, but they had a ball to attend- plus I think my father still hadn't gotten over the fact that the Weasley's were going to be in the house

Ever since the war, the only schoolmate that I staying in contact with was Blaise. We were never really close during our time at Hogwarts, more like acquaintances, but after the war, all my other friends were sent to Azkaban or were dead and we just sort of... bonded

When I first introduced Hermione to him and Pansy, it was very tense and hostile. The tension could have been cut with a knife. But now, they were always over at the manor for meals and. I guess like everyone else, they just accepted me and Hermione's marriage. Hermione and Pansy get along pretty well now, going out together on some occasions and isolating themselves in the tea parlor for hours to talk. It was good to see them getting along so well.

"Well your a pretty handsome beast yourself" she patted my chest

"I know I am, but thankyou for acknowledging your fine specimen of a husband"

"Your ego is way too big" she murmured

I planted my lips onto hers, starting a smooth gentle kiss. I took my time tasting the different flavours of her mouth, a taste that I had come to memorize and love. It was a mixture of the mint toothpaste that she used and a subtle, but sweet honey taste. It was just Hermione, warm, welcoming and very-_very_ talented

Her fingers ran through my hair as the book that she was holding slipped out of her hand, and landed on the floor with a dull thud. My hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and my thumbs ran in circles over her flat abdomen, and she moaned softly into my mouth.

A squeaky, high pitched sound of a throat clearing, made us pull apart from each other with an unattractive sucking sound as we turned towards the house elf who was standing at the entrance of the door shifting on its feet and looking to the ground in embarrassment

"Yes" I sighed as Hermione leaned back from me and adjusted her shirt

"Missy would like to inform you that master and mistress have company sir and miss" the elf squeaked

"Thankyou Missy" Hermione smiled at it, stood, picked the book and waited for me to follow her out the library

When we entered the parlor at the front of the house, I saw nearly all the Weasley's and Hermione's parents standing there. After greeting them all we moved them into the big dining room, where the Zabini's and Potter arrived not long after we had settled and were served dinner

No one noticed as I poured Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice instead of butterbeer like everyone else was having. They didn't question us as we sat so close to each other, she was nearly on my lap and had my arm wrapped around her waist, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, when normally I would just rest my arm along the back of her chair.

"So how was Greece?" Hermione's mother asked as we were served apple pie and cream for dessert.

"It was...educational?"

"Educational?" Potter deadpanned

"Well we learnt somethings" I said as Hermione placed her hands over both of mine, which were on her stomach. THe table fell silent as they saw the small gesture

1...2...3...!

"Your pregnant?!" Weaslette screamed

We both laughed and nodded. We were nearly toppled back over in our chairs as Hermione's mother collided with us and hugged us in a chokehold

Everyone stood to congratulate us, but I saw Ron Weasley glare at me, then start to smirk creepily. I watched as he walked over to Hermione, kissed her on the cheek a little longer than necessary, and let his hand lower a bit to low. My eyes narrowed at him when he attempted to smirk but it just looked like a pathetic attempt to look smug. What the hell was he up to?

When everyone sat down the twenty questions started

"How many months?" "How did you find out?" "Any names?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Hermione said. Everyone fell silent "Firstly, we only just found out, no we haven't chosen any names and Im roughly two months pregnant" she huffed

Mrs Granger sniffled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with a napkin

"In so happy for the two of you"

#####

The next day we found ourselves writing a letter to the daily prophet (at my mothers insistence) telling them of Hermione's pregnancy

"Why the hell did Rita bloody Skeeter have to write it?" Hermione yelled when we saw the print the day after

"Because she's the gossip reporter" I sighed as we read the announcement

_MALFOY'S ANNOUNCE THEY ARE EXPECTING_

_Yesterday evening, we received a letter from the youngest Malfoy and his wife Hermione Granger- Malfoy announcing that they are expecting a child to be welcomed into their family within the next year. The couple have been together for almost two years after they eloped on the night of their graduation from Hogwarts. We are waiting to hear from Harry Potter and Victor Krum on their reaction to the news as they have both been known to have been romantically involved with Hermione. Sources say that both are heart broken over the news but wish the couple the best of luck..._

"Ugh, I can't finish reading it" I complained

"Bloody bullshit" Hermione muttered, throwing the paper into the fireplace

We were silent for a moment before Hermione turned to me and smiled. "We're having a baby"

"I know" I smiled back at her "As much as I love you though- your on nappy duty, forever"

"Piss off" she smiled.

Yeah. She changed me- all for the better

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I had heaps of exams. **

**I know thats the story is moving really slow, but Im hoping to make the pregnancy only a couple of chapters long- this story should only be about 25 chapters. **

**Back to the story. What do you think is up with Ron? What gender should Hermione and Draco's kid be- If you have any name suggestions for the baby, please PM me.**

**Following the naming after the constellations, I was leaning towards**

**Girl: Ara Cassiopeia**

**Boy: Caelum Draconis **

**Like or not?**

**I love reviews and your ideas, so you know what to do**


	16. My Angel

My Angel

**The responses to last chapter have been great and here is what you guys have all been waiting for. **

**This chapter will alternate between Ron and Hermione's POV's and we can understand a little of what Ron is thinking. **

**RonPOV**

I would never understand what my Hermione saw in Draco Malfoy, but I would make her mine again someday. She loves me, I know she does- she's just putting on an act for him, letting him do these things to her so that she could make him happy. Thats what Hermione does, puts others needs before her own. I had always made her believe that I was fine with their relationship, laughing with the others as they fought, letting them think that we all knew what they were going when they left functions early. So thats why I waited for her, because I knew that she was putting his needs first.

But enough was enough, I've waited long enough for her, and she obviously still thinks that Malfoy needs her. I would take her away and we could live together, far away from the busy world that we live in and just enjoy each other, until we're old. I would get rid of the child. Anything that links her back to him, deserves to be forgotten.

I had sent a letter to her from me, to meet up for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. So here I was waiting for _my_ Hermione to show up. I had a rose on the table and everything at the cottage ready for us to move in to.

Right on 9, the door opened and in walked Hermione. She stopped and greeted a couple of people sitting at various tables and looked around, obviously for me. She spotted me after a minute and the smile that lit up her face, made an explosion of different emotions in my stomach. See. I knew she wanted me. This was going to be perfect.

She looked beautiful as always, her hair flowed down her back in soft curls, her brown eyes lit up with happiness and she had a certain type of glow about her. When she got to the table she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and my stomach nearly jumped out of my body.

"Sorry I can't stay long, I have a meeting back at the ministry in half an hour, then Draco is taking me out for dinner" she leant back in her chair and rubbed her hand on her stomach, The baby. _His baby_, not mine. Her abdomen was rounded with a slight baby bump and the way that she ran her hand over it, infuriated me to no end. The mention of his name, and the way she smiled even wider caused me to frown and huff in annoyance. He had brainwashed her. It was like she didn't remember what he had done to her all those years ago, the names he had called her, the bullying he did that caused her to cry all the time. I was always the one that was there for her, that made her smile and laugh, but he just blindsided her to the life that she could be living with me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, leaning forward slightly

"Why are you with him Hermione" I blurted out

"Because I love him" she said, looking me straight in the eye.

"No you don't. How can you, after everything that he has done to you in the past. How can you forgive him and let him into you life like that, he only ever wanted to get information from you about the order to give to Voldemort!"

"How dare you Ronald! I thought you were better than that, but obviously I was wrong. You don't know the first thing about Draco, you don't know him like I do- nobody does, he's not a very open person. But not once have we _ever_ talked about the Order of the Phoenix, if he wanted to get information, theres no way in hell that he would have gotten it from me. But that was ages ago, nearly three and half years ago Ron, get over it. Yes what he said to me when we were at Hogwarts hurt, but that was when we were _eleven_! We have both worked on our differences and if you can't grow up and get over the childish banter that we once involved ourselves with, then you haven't matured in the slightest since we were in second year. Im happily married to Draco and Im having his baby, and if you can't accept that then you can stay the hell away from me and get out of my life altogether" she sneered at me, too much like Malfoy. Her chest falling and raising rapidly, breathing heavily from raising her voice at me.

Patrons at the pub had quietened down and were listening to us

"I can't except that Hermione" I murmured "and I never will. Because what you have with him, is what I want to have with you. Hermione we can get away from here and live together happily for the rest of our lives"

Her eyebrows raised in disbelief before she leaned over the table and slapped me hard across the cheek

"Never come near me again" and with that she stormed out of the pub, leaving me shocked and yet again by myself in her wake, the only evidence that she had ever been there in front of me, was the stinging on my cheek.

**HPOV**

How dare he!

I growled in frustration as I stepping into the lift back at the ministry. People left me space as they saw me fuming in the corner of the elevator. The doors opened and I stormed out and towards the law enforcement department.

Did he think that I would leave Draco so that I could be with him. Yes, he's one of my best friends (ex-best friend) but I could never picture myself with him. When I was in sixth year yes there had been a minor crush- emphasis on the minor- but I had soon outgrown that. He was a slob, he was dirty and greasy and disgusting. He was stupid and delusional-obviously- there was no way in hell. Ever!

How could he even insinuate that I would leave Draco, my baby and the life that we had built up together, for him. My baby. I was now four months along and I don't think that I have ever had a better experience in my life, it was amazing- to have another human being growing inside of you, while you support them throughout their journey until they come into the real world.

Once the morning sickness had stopped the past few weeks my hormones had been rapidly changing and I had been incredibly horny (not that Draco minded). We had had sex everywhere. My office, his office, the kitchen counter, dinning table, the study, the library, you name it, we had been there. We did have to put a stop to it when we were at Harry and Ginny's place though.

I walked past the blonde bimbo that Draco called a secretary and barged into his office. He was leaning over his desk, reading a document and looking very hot. The sleeves to his white button down short were pushed up to his elbows, showing off his strong and muscular pale arms.

"I want to get a restraining order out on Ron" I said when he looked up. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open.

"What! Why?"

I told him what happened when I met up with _Ronald. _By the time that I had finished he had the request form out and was filling in all the necessary information

"You do know that muggle restraining orders are different to these ones. If Ron was to break the order, it would result in him immediately being reported for breaching the order and he could be put in Azkaban for a year" he asked as he signed it, then turned the paper for me to sign

"Thats fine by me- but the way he was acting, it was like he thought you were using me and that I was in love with him, not you. I think being sent to St Mungo's would be more effective"

"I need to take this to the head of the department. You'll have to come with me so that it can be authorized. It will be put in place effective immediately and he will be sent a letter to notify him of it"

"Thats fine by me" I said and we marched out of the office and towards the larger office in this wing of the ministry.

He was surprised to say the least, but he signed it anyway. Then gave Draco the rest of the day off. We passed by my office and quickly had my meeting, which lasted about fifteen minutes then I left.

We went straight to Grimmauld Place where Ginny was at home with Teddy. As soon as she had left Hogwarts she had been drafted onto the Holyhead Harpies, so she got heaps of days off, when she wasn't training or the quidditch season was over.

"Hey guys" she said when we walked barged past her and into the house "ok" she closed the door and followed us in.

"What-"

"I got a restraining order against your brother" I blurted out

She was silent as she looked at me in disbelief.

"I knew you would do something. All he's been talking about lately is how he thinks that Draco's using you- I personally don't blame you. Did he tell you he bought a house in the middle of nowhere so that you could live there with him?"

"WHAT!" Draco roared.

**RonPOV**

_Dear Mr Ronald Weasley, _

_In the contents of this letter you will find the official documents of the restraining order that has been placed upon you, by Hermione Malfoy. After a meeting this morning, she came to the conclusion that she did not feel safe in your presence and would be comforted knowing that you would not be allowed near her, as she fears for her safety and the safety of her unborn child. The order has been placed effective immediately and we are warning you that you are not able to step within 100 feet of Mrs Malfoy. Breach of the order will be rewarded with a penalty and a short sentence in Azkaban._

_Sincerely,_

_Marks Hobbs _

_Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Ministry of Magic_

That bastard.

He had forced her to sign the bloody paper. He knew the connection that Hermione and I shared, and he didn't want to risk losing Hermione. So now he was taking her away from me, forever.

I will get her back, I just needed time- time to think and make a new plan.

100 feet. That wasn't actually that far considering. I did the math in my head, it was only around thirty and a bit meters. I could work with that.

**HPOV**

After Draco had enough of his little tirade, we drove into muggle London with Ginny. Yes, Draco had insisted that we buy a car when we first got married 'We have to, considering that your parents are muggle' were his words. He had originally bought a white Audi R8- which we both absolutely loved. But he had recently bought a black sport series Range Rover, which was a safe family size car that could accommodate us plus the baby when it was born.

We pulled up in a car space of a large mall. It was around lunch time, so the place was jam packed. The car wasn't ostentatious, but we were. The Malfoy's were probably the most well known socialites in the world. They had heaps of money, muggle and magic money. Billion's they had- invested into charities, companies and still making a massive income from the Malfoy Industries trading company. I knew what it was like growing up with money, my parents had good earning jobs and I was constantly attending parties as I grew up. But I wasn't used to the fame, I could deal with people looking at us as we moved around, but as soon as they approached or we got photographed, I usually grew uncomfortable. And that seemed to be whenever we went out in the public eye.

As soon as we stepped into the mall, people gave us a wide berth as they looked at us. We made our way upstairs to the food court after Ginny exclaimed her endless pit of a stomach was empty and needed to be filled as soon as humanely possible. We sat at the first free table and sent Draco off to fetch food. We watched as he weaved through the little group that had gathered in the food court to look at us. I smirked as a group of women around twenty five had to pick their jaws up off the ground. Yes, my husband was fucking hot.

When we had finished eating, we stood and walked towards a large department store that was just down from the food court. It seemed the shop became much busier the moment we walked in. Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we headed towards the nursery section. There was a range of tiny different coloured clothes and I instantly fell in love.

"Do you guys even know if your having a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked as I picked up a pink dress

"Boy" Draco said the same time as I said "Girl"

"I'll take that as a no" Ginny said

"Boy" Draco insisted

"Girl" I huffed back at him.

"For the past five generations Malfoy's have produced male heirs"

"Yes, well thats on your fathers side, your mother is the middle child of three girls, my mother is a eldest of two girls and my father is the only male with three sisters" I insisted

"I- it's still a boy" he said picking up a royal blue shirt with matching white shorts.

"You know this could be resolved if you asked the heal-doctor" Ginny butted in

"NO!" We both exclaimed, making Ginny cringe back "Its going to be a surprise". Again, it seemed like our mouths moved in synchronization.

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Is everything ok here?" A shop assistant asked, poking her head around the corner

"Yes" we both answered at the same time, then scowled at each other.

"If you need any help, just ask" she smiled then disappeared

"Its a boy, therefore I am getting boy clothes" Draco said, then walked away over to the section with the boys clothes in it.

"Your wrong" I yelled after him

"No Im not, I never am" he yelled back as he kept walking. I flipped him off and I could hear him laugh. Without turning around he raised his hand and stuck his middle finger up as well.

"Don't act all offended, I know you did it too" he called then turned down an aisle

"You guys are too entertaining to watch" Ginny said from next to me

We ended up with an armful of different girls baby clothes, when we headed towards where Draco was standing in the boys section, with the same amount of clothes that we had. We headed to the registers where we bickered the whole time

"It was completely unnecessary for you to get those clothes" Draco said "Because I just know that its going to be a boy

Someone at the register yelled 'next please' I walked forward, but Draco grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back and walked to the register.

"Hermione, go and put those clothes back" he called as I hurried to catch up to him

"No, you put them back" I demanded as I shoved into his side and we stumbled to the register, shoving our selection of clothes on the counter. The girl behind the register looked shocked, but I really couldn't have cared

"You don't need to scan those, they aren't needed" Draco said shoving my clothes out of the way

"Fuck off, they are too- Im going to prove you wrong"

"It's going to be a boy"

"No it's not"

"Oh for god sake- move" Ginny pushed them out of the way and handed a couple of notes to the girl

"Are they always like this" I heard the girl ask

"Oh yes, it's quite entertaining actually- they once used their dinning room as a firing range for any type of food they could reach. I walked in when Hermione was throwing a whole watermelon, it knocked Draco out for a few hours. By the time he woke up she was in a much better mood and a little more forgiving"

"What started it in the first place?"

"He came down to dinner with no shirt on in front of family and friends- it started out as an argument, but then she threw something at him and he picked it up and threw it back. We all left when the argument broke out, but when we heard crashing we came to investigate the whole room was a mess and food was flying everywhere. At first we thought that they were having sex but then plates started breaking and I heard the table crash over, which really is a feat in itself, cause thats a big mother fucker"

"Ok Ginny, can we go now that you have told the whole story" I insisted

"Yep, but I will admit- your father almost had an aneurysm when he heard it go all quiet for a little bit"

"That would be because we trying to find more food"

"Im so glad that you now know that food is for eating and not playing. Look, thats something you can teach your baby- whatever it is"

"Boy"

"Girl"

I slapped Draco on the back of the head "girl" I frowned

**Ok, so we have found out what is up with Ron and I just want you guys to know that there probably won't be any more about him in the future, just what we hear from others. I put that last bit in so we could see just how unaffected Hermione is without Ron in her life any more and how little she really cares. **

**Plus I thought the bickering was cute. **

**In this chapter Hermione is roughly four month pregnant, and I don't want to spend a lot of time around the pregnancy, so next chapter she will probably be six months pregnant. **

**Thanks for reading **

**R&R please**

**ForeverHP96**


	17. A Family Feud

A Family Feud

DPOV

Something was burning.

Something smelt terrible- like fish and rotten fruit

I glanced up from the documents that I had situated in front of me, sniffed and looked around for the source of the terrible burning smell. I couldn't see anything in the room around me, so I stood and walked towards the kitchen- which was the most probable place that the smell was coming from.

The closer I got to it the more I couldn't stand the smell. It was disgusting. What house elf even thought this smelt edible. Probably payback from the other day when Hermione decided to re-enact our food fight, because I told her that her pants looked a little tight.

As you can imagine, that went great. Hermione was currently six months pregnant. We had been to the healers and they had told us that we had a healthy little baby. We didn't want to know the gender- we wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't really care, although I told Hermione that I wanted a son, it didn't matter to me. My mother had told her of the Black family tradition of naming the eldest child after a constellation, so we were tossing up a few different names that we thought sounded ok, but we weren't telling anyone.

More about my charming wife, her hormones were going to be the death of me. We went through the stage were she wanted to fuck me on every available surface. Then we went through the emotional stage, were whatever I said or did she would cry or become closed off- not talking to me for a while. We were currently in the rage stage. She hated me. Literally. It was worse than I had ever remembered her acting towards me. I closed the door a little too hard for her liking and she nearly castrated me. Im still scarred. It has gotten to the stage where I had to hide her wand at night time, get the house elves to hide the sharp objects in the house and I slept only four hours at night, when I knew she was in a deep sleep.

I opened the door to the kitchen and the putrid smell hit me instantly, that I gagged. I looked in and saw Hermione standing behind the stove with a spatula in her hand and a pair of tongs in the other. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there was flour all in her hair.

What the...

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked incredulously

"Im cooking" she snapped, glaring at me with narrowed eyes. My hands instinctively went to cover my balls, as if lasers would come out of her eyes and burn them off. I wouldn't be surprised. Really I wouldn't.

"Why didn't you just ask the house elves. Hermione I love you, but this smells disgusting"

"No it doesn't, it smells great" she smiled and took a deep breath in and sighed. Using the tongs she flipped over the fish and I could hear the sizzle as the oil burned around it. I looked on, a good ten meters away, holding my breath and trying not to look at the slimy fish.

I saw as she reached next to her, used a fork to spear a pickle, then dip it in melted cheese, peanut butter and some green concoction. I vomited a little in my mouth.

"I- I'll leave you to it" I rushed out, before sprinting out of the kitchen and towards the back door. I gasped for fresh air the moment I was in the garden. Oh thank god.

"Mixie" I called out, and the youngest house elf in the house popped right up next to me.

"Yes master" she sang cheerily

"I need you to make sure that Hermione doesn't burn down the kitchen and that when she is done get rid of that god awful smell. For now just help me open all the windows" I said as I walked back into the house.

######

We were currently on a flight to New York with Potter and Weaslette so that we could attend my parents twenty something wedding anniversary. Normally when we travelled to America we would just apparate or floo, but because Hermione was pregnant and this was an advertised event where people would be waiting for our arrival in JFK airport, we had to get on a plane.

Sitting in First Class, behind Harry and Ginny, me and Hermione were arguing (whats new) over which house our child was going to be in

"Since it's going to be a boy, he'll will be in Slytherin"

"Nope, whatever gender they may be, they have our knowledge and will be in Ravenclaw, a socially acceptable house to be in for Malfoy standards" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"You know, you could just solve all matters, not only for the two of you, but the sanity of everyone else around you if you just found out the gender of the baby. I mean, you guys wouldn't argue nearly half as much, but also everyone around you wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of one of your arguments either. It's a win- win situation" Harry said, swiveling his chair around to face us

"Well then that defeats the purpose of a surprise Potter, and as this is our first child it will be a surprise for us. Its a win-lose situation Potter, we get what we want- a surprise, heaps of arguments, followed by insanely good make-up sex and you get the short end of the stick by having to deal with all of our screaming matches and having to buy doubles of everything in blue and pink since you have absolutely no idea as to what to actually get" I smiled at his scowling face

"Can't you two at least just settle the arguments and accept the fact that your having a child, and because your both so stubborn, you don't want to know the gender"

"We do Weaslette. We don't give a shit what the gender of the baby is, just that they are healthy and happy, but we just can't be civil over it because the world with stop moving before we agree on something, so what makes you think this is going to change it?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly" I smiled in triumph as he turned back around to face the front of the plane again. I leaned back in my chair, pulling Hermione closer, one arm around her shoulders and the other one on her rounded stomach

"Three more months" she smiled at me

"I know" I smiled back "He's getting bigger every day" I rubbed my hands over her stomach

"Are you calling me fat?" she demanded in a loud voice and pushed my hands off her

"What?! No of course not, I said that our baby is getting bigger"

"Yes, a baby, which is growing inside me, making me eat more food and making me fat" Oh god, here comes the waterworks. She unbuckles her seatbelt and heaves herself out of the chair. I follow after her quickly. She stops at the toilet in first class, which is occupied so she moves out to the coach area.

"Hermione" I hiss as I chase after her, making various heads turn

"Don't" she raises a hand and keeps walking

"I didn't call you fat"

"Not directly, you insinuated it though"

"I did not, babies grow inside you, everyday they get bigger and so do you- shit this isn't coming out right" I grabbed my face with my hands

"You made me like this" she huffed, pointing at her stomach

"It takes two to tango sweetheart, I thought you knew that"

"Bastard" she muttered before turning and walking into the free toilet. I knocked quietly on the door "Hermione" I hissed through it

"Excuse me while I contact green peace, because according to you Im the size of a whale" she yelled through the door. The door is quite thin so everyone around heard and started chuckling. I banged my head on the door and sigh heavily

"Hermione" I called through the door

"What!" she yelled back

"Do you remember that time-"

"Don't try and suck up to me, leave me alone"

"Fine" I stormed down the aisle and saw a smirking Ginny leaning against the curtain separating first class passengers.

"How is she"

"Oh she's just great. She's going to cut my dick off, bronze it and have it on display, or hanging above my bed and thats just the beginning"

"She won't kill you"

"Thats such a relief" I muttered sarcastically

"Wait here, I'll go get her- we're almost there anyway" she laughed as she walked away

I watched as Ginny knocked on the door and spoke through the door softly. After a few minutes of coaxing the door opened and Hermione came out. She looked fine, but I could still see traces of anger in her eyes.

I gulped loudly when her gaze turned to me and she came towards me

"Im sorry" I mumbled looking into her eyes

"Thankyou" she said stiffly

"Your not fat, you look great- especially your tits"

Uh oh. Bitch brow

"What?" I asked weakly

"Really, you pay me a compliment about my tits, which at the moment have grown about twice their normal size"

"I know, their great aren't they" I smiled looking at her chest

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight"

"What! Why?"

"You know why" she smiled kissing me on the cheek and she started walking away, but I grabbed her wrist, spun her around and smashed my lips on hers.

"Your still sleeping on the couch" she smiled and walked through the curtain to first class

#####

Brag.

Thats what everyone that has money does. They brag about their nice cars, or expensive vacations that they have just taken or their son has just graduated med school. In all honesty I can't stand it. The life my parents live now are just about that- bragging.

And I can't stand it in the slightest

We used to live in the aristocratic pureblood society before the war. Now we have accepted that half bloods and muggle borns are just as equal to us and that we have to get over our old prejudices.

So here I stood, with my arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, on the patio of my parents Hampton mansion alongside the massive pool listening to Mr Johnston as he tells me about his new jet he has recently acquired. Im pretty sure that my ears are bleeding, because his nasally, boring tone of voice is painful to listen to.

I look around and see the nameless faces of rich people as they celebrate my parents wedding anniversary, some were wizards that had ventured from England like us to be here for them. Well not really celebrating, more like using it as a time to lick the asses of their superiors and get in their good graces to get even more money and an even better job of sitting in their offices on their asses all day signing papers and fucking their secretaries behind their wives back.

Oh the scandalous lives of the rich

"Excuse me" the familiar voice of my father called out over the microphone that the band had been using.

"We'd like to personally take this time to thank you all for attending mine and Narcissa's wedding anniversary today. It means so much to us that you all came" he said, although his facial expression remained blank

"I remember when I first met my lovely wife, nearly thirty years ago at school. She was in a rush as she hurried down the hallway and knocked into me. After I helped her up, she slapped me across the face and kept going shouting something along the lines of a blind albino bastard" everyone chuckled and he even let his lip twitch slightly.

"My wife and I have been through many tough times" he paused and looked over to me and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny who were standing with us "but we pulled through in the end and we are now eagerly awaiting the birth of our first grandchild" he looked me dead in the eye and I could see him gulp a little

"So let us have a toast" he said lifting a glass of champagne a waiter had just handed him. "For twenty five great years of marriage and many more to come" he said

"Twenty five" Hermione whispered in my ear

"Yeah" I said and sipped my own glass of champagne

"Draco your only twenty, thats more than two years of marriage"

"What?"

"They were married much longer than two years before you were born"

I froze. The puzzle pieces started fitting into place. I slowly handed her my glass and stormed towards the stage where my father was standing next to my mother. He saw me approach him with a wary eye. I knew that he knew. He knew that I just figured it out.

"Look, we can explain" he said as I was a meter away from the stage. I lifted my top lip and lunged at him, my shoulder hitting him in the stomach and he toppled backwards, overbalancing and we both fell into the pool.

I could hear people yelling and screaming from outside the pool, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I grabbed the lapels of my fathers suit and pushed him under to water, while he grabbed my wrists and tried prying them off him. After getting in a few punches I felt a splash of water around me as someone dived in. I was pulled away from my father and my arms- which were still trying to get a hit on him- were locked to my side in a strong grip

"You fucking liar!" I screamed at him, before Im roughly pulled back, towards the steps of the pool. Eventually I pull away from the person holding me- Harry- and found Hermione diving into my arms. I tightly hugged her to me while rocking her to the side slightly

"We did it for you" my father yelled from behind me and my back stiffened "

"Lets go" I said to Hermione, grabbing her hand and walking away before she could respond

"Draco" my mother called out after us

"Don't bother" I muttered disappearing into the house and towards our bedroom. Within minutes we had all our clothes in our bags and apparated home, leaving only a letter for whoever found it telling them where we were.

I didn't want to listen to what my parents had to say, but my fathers words kept repeating itself in my head. _We did it for you_. They saw that mine and Hermione's relationship was going no where, or too slowly for their circumstances. They hurried up the progress by lying to us, and helped me and Hermione have the relationship that we have today.

Yes we may have them to thank. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it at the moment.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed this. **

**I had a couple of people wanting some food cravings in the story. The twist with there not really being the two years to have a baby was an idea by a reader and I thought that it could actually really work out. **

**So once again I hope you enjoyed **

**I love reviews and opinions so don't hesitate**

**ForeverHP96**


	18. Merry Christmas?

Merry Christmas?

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, just want to let you know that if you check out my profile there are pics of outfits and places if you want to see what they were wearing. if you want to see an outfit that I haven't put up please let me know and i will add another link.**

**Sorry for the late update, I know its been a couple of weeks but I hope this chapter will be worth it. **

**xxx ForeverHP96**

HPOV

Lately I found that I could barely move around the house. My feet were swollen, my back ached and I was always beyond exhausted. My maternity leave had started about three weeks ago and although I couldn't move, I was bored out of my brains due to having nothing to do.

Ever since we had gotten back from America, and that... dramatic anniversary dinner, me and Draco had become a lot more- affectionate. I think he was trying to make be believe that we were having this baby because we chose to and not because we were lied to and told that it was an obligation. Narcissa and Lucius had tried to contact us and even showed up at the manor, but we ignored them and acted like we weren't there. Harry and Ginny had asked questions but we just shrugged it off and again, ignored them.

There had been a big media outrage about the fight and they had come to the conclusion that there had somehow been a cheating scandal between Draco's parents which is what caused Draco to retaliate when Lucius said about their 'wonderful marriage'. To be honest, Draco just wanted to get over it, but someone always wanted to talk about it.

In the beginning, he was mad, very angry. He didn't like to be lied to and for two people he trusted his life with, that just made him confused. How could they do that? That's what he asked me for about two days straight and I couldn't answer him, because I honestly didn't have an answer for him.

We both wanted answers, but now just wasn't the time. Christmas was the tomorrow and I was due to have this baby any day now. I just wanted it out. I was literally ready to pop. We had gone all out, buying onesie's, blankets, everything you could possibly imagine a baby could need. Since we didn't know the gender of the baby we had chosen neutral colours like yellow, light green and whites. The nursery, which was the room on next to our room, had been redecorated. Half of the walls had been painted in a light brown up to the skirting boards halfway up the wall, the remainder of the wall was painted in a cream colour. The cream colour carpet went through the whole room, with soft brown mats in front of the white crib. With matching white furniture the room was beautiful and laid back. The favourite part of the room was the white rocking chair resting up against the window that looked out upon the gardens.

I loved the room. It was warm and homey and just had this warm aroma about it. For the first couple of weeks that the baby was born, it would be sleeping in our bedroom so that we can take extra care of it.

I sighed as I lay on my back in bed. I was basically on bed watch. I wasn't allowed to get out of the bed unless to go to the toilet, or I demanded Draco to let me out onto the balcony. We had both gone on leave at the same time and spending every moment that we could together. He was currently lying asleep next to me, his face relieved of the tension and stress that had been put on him since he found out that there was no curse on the family that had anything to do with reproducing an heir in a limited time. He felt deserted, two of the most important part in his life had lied to him.

I heaved as I rolled over onto my side, so that I could look at his face closely. He was young and carefree again. He wasn't living like he used to, in fear every day. There was no regret in his life and he was happy. That was how he had been all of our last year at Hogwarts, when we returned after the war. I could remember seeing him for the first time back at school. He had gained weight and his skin, although still pale had slight colour to it. He looked healthy. His pale blond hair that always used to be either slicked back with gel or drooped over his eyes, was now cut shorter and looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes didn't have the permanent purple shadows and had more spark in them, more character. He never smiled. Never. He only ever smirked. But when he saw me looking at him, he gave me a wide smile showing him perfectly straight blinding white teeth.

He still looked like that, something which made me feel better. In our last year of school he had tried to act civilised towards each other. Sure, there were a few slips every now and then, but he seemed to be really trying. I didn't hate him like I used to, I tolerated him.

_START FLASHBACK _

_I huddled around my group of friends as we waited for a carriage to take us up to the castle. It was cold and I was hungry and I just wanted to get into my bed and go to sleep. I hadn't been able to sleep properly for the past few days, my nerves getting the best of me. I hadn't seen or been near the castle since the battle and all I could think of when I thought about Hogwarts was the blood or the bodies surrounding me, not the books or the students or the learning. It was something that I wanted to forget, but it was forever branded in my brain. _

_As we got closer to the castle, my stomach began to flip and flashes raced through my mind of that night four months ago. It was deathly quiet as all the older students made their way up to the castle last out of the whole school. It was like nothing had ever happened here before. You would never had know that the doors leading into the school had been found floating in the lake two days later of that the staircase had chunks missing from it. The castle looked just like I remembered. _

_It was after the feast and Professor McGonagall stood up and was about to make her speech _

"_Welcome back students and staff. New and Old" she smiled "For those returning, you have all seen the dark days of the school and we hope as a strong team, we can work together to get over these past shadows and make new, happy memories within the school"_

_My eyes filled with tears as I though about these 'dark days' and all the people that had lost their lives so that we could move past the 'shadows' and enter a new and better world. Before I could break down in front of the entire school I pushed back from and the table and hurried down the middle of the hall and out to front doors of the school towards the lake. I sat down against the trunk of a tree, leaning up against it and pulling me legs close to my chest. I closed my eyes as the tears spilled over, the opened them and looked over the lake to the moon that was high up in the sky, creating light around the grounds. _

"_Not that I want to interrupt or anything, but I don't usually deal with crying girls" A voice to me right said "At all". My head snapped around to see Malfoy leaning against the tree meters away from me. _

"_What are you following me now?" I asked thickly, swatting my tears away_

"_No, that would be your doing seeing as though I was here first" he shrugged. I stared at him incredulously and noticed how much he had changed. He had grown up. And good. _

_I could see that he was muscular. His clothes no longer looked too big on him like they had in sixth year, but instead fit him quite well. He had filled out making him less boney, he still had sharp facial features but they were now more attractive. His piercing blue- grey eyes looked like they were seeing through the bravado that I had been putting up with since the war_

"_Don't worry" he whispered conspiratorially "I won't tell" he gave me a tight smile and leaned back comfortably against the tree again. I hesitated for a second before doing the same and relaxing into my own thoughts_

"_Im only going to say this once" Malfoy said after ten minutes silence "because I never apologise to anyone. But for what its worth, I wish that you never had to go though what you did at the manor"_

"_You didn't say sorry then" I pointed out_

"_Im getting to that. For anyone to go though that kind of torture and come out of it alive or sane is admirable" Wow. Did he just compliment me? "I could have stopped it, but I couldn't and for that Im deeply sorry for that" The whole time he said that he looked over the water, not looking at me once. _

"_For what its worth" I replied back a few minutes later "Thankyou. There wasn't much that you could have done. But you gained my appreciation back when you changed sides with your parents. That couldn't have been an easy thing for you to do"_

_He didn't reply he just looked at the sky._

_Twenty minutes later, all of which were spent in silence, I stood up and started walking back to the castle. He didn't say anything, so I didn't either. I just found it weird that it was taking me a lot of effort to not turn around and sit back down again, near his. To be in his presence. It was weird and I don't know if I liked it or not_

_END FLASHBACK_

Now I look as this beautiful man slept in the middle of the night and couldn't help but realise how much I loved him. Sure, we fight and argue more than any normal couple, but it isn't any serious fights, just playful banter.

Draco sighed in his sleep and moved closer to me, his arm sliding up my waist and rubbing over my bloated stomach for a little bit. I smiled, loving that he was doing this even when he was unaware of it. He was attentive of mine and the baby's need all the time and he was genuinely excited for the baby to come as much as I was.

When I woke the next morning it was because Draco was softly shaking me awake. Eventually, I opened my eyes and was greeted to the sight of my husband leaning over me with a wide smile on his face and his eyes alight with excitement.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered against my lips before pushing them against mine. We pulled apart after a few seconds

"Merry Christmas" I replied

"And merry christmas to you" he said to my stomach as he crawled back and lifted my pajama shirt up to that he could fully see my stomach. This was sort of like an unofficial morning ritual. Each morning after we woke up, he would spend a few minutes talking to my stomach. I could pretty much remember each conversation that Draco had with our unborn child. The first time that the baby kicked, his smile could literally light up the whole country. He was so excited and he kept his hand on my stomach for the next tow hours waiting for the baby to kick again. I cried nearly each time he smiled at me when he was in his fathering zone.

"...and I got your mummy a really good present. Well I think its really good, but I hope that she likes it" he smiled at me sheepishly

"Of course I'll like it" I smiled as I ran my fingers though his soft blond hair. He sighed and pressed his ear to my stomach.

"So about this present" I said

"Right" he got up and pulled something out of the bedside table.

It looked heavy and think, but smelt like old parchment. I looked at Draco suspiciously and he smiled widely. I unwrapped it and gasped when I saw the first edition of the 'Hogwarts: A History'

"Where the hell did you find this, I've been looking for it for ever"

"I have my sources" he smiled

"I love it thankyou" I said and kissed him gently on the lips

I pointed him to get his present out of the table next to me, since I couldn't and he pulled out the envelope

He pulled out season tickets to Manchester United games. One day while bonding with my father, he started an ungodly obsession to the sport and the team. After that he had gone to a game and because money speaks he got to meet the whole team.

He literally jumped up and down when he saw what it was.

"I got you something else" he said and I frowned

He went into the wardrobe and pulled out what appeared to be a large rectangle. He turned it around and it was a collection of photo's throughout my life. There were a few that didn't move and a few that did. The one that stood out for me the most was me and Draco at the Hogwarts Gala day. The day where we told each other that we loved one another. We were on the dance floor, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist as we danced in a circle and looked into each others eyes. As corny as it sounds, the photo was amazing

"Thankyou" I whispered as I looked over it.

We spent the rest of the day downstairs in the sitting room by the fire. The elves brought us snacks and drinks but other wise we just sat and talked.

At nine o'clock, just before we were about to head up to bed, the fireplace went up in green flames and Draco jumped up in shock.

Out stepped Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, wearing only the best clothes possible and wearing cautious and hesitant expressions

"No- absolutely not, get out" Draco said

"Please, just hear us out. We get that your mad we do, but we just had to do something"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Draco snapped

"Yours and Hermione's relationship. Yes you were married but by the speed you two were going you still wouldn't be kissing if it wasn't for us" Narcissa spoke up

"You did this for your own selfish reasons, you wanted us together faster, we were already on the way there before you forced us into this. You could have told us the straight out truth, sat us down and talked to us. Yes we understand that you need an heir, but were only twenty, maybe a little bit longer you could have waited for this"

"Draco you had been married nearly two years, you need to understand that people were starting to question your relationship because you were always arguing and were never really close-" Narcissa tried to say

"Oh its always about what the people think and our reputation. Fuck that- look where our reputation got us in the war, huh. We were dragged through court hearings and trials for months, just because of our name and sure as hell not because we joined the order before the battle" he was pacing the room quickly, with strong and powerful movements, like a lion hunting its prey

"Draco"

"No I don't care about what other people think, we were doing things the way we wanted to and it was going fine. Yes, I admit that your lie sped that along but I repeat we were doing fine on our own. You need to learn to keep your head out of other people's business and-"

"Draco" I called out

"-fix what's going on in your own family. If someone says that we were a bit distant, who gives two fucks cause I don't"

"DRACO" I yelled

"What!" he snapped, turning around and looking at me, anger evident in his eyes

"I think my water just broke"

His face clearly became concerned as he rushed over to me as a contraction came and I squeezed his hand

"Get me St Mungo's, now" I said. He helped me up and rushed me over to the fireplace. I turned around just before the green flames went up around us and asked Mr and Mrs Malfoy could get my parents.

It didn't take us long to be admitted into a private room in the maternity section of St Mungo's where we were waited on as soon as I was in a hospital robe.

"Mrs Malfoy, you are six centimeters dilated, you still have quite a wait. How far apart are your contractions at the moment?" the healer said as she looked under my robe

"About fifteen minutes" I huffed out, still recovering the the one that just passed

"I'll be checking up on you every half hour or so, just call if you need anything" she said before she left the room.

#####

Two hours of immense pain and a total of eight centimeters later I was just about ready to deliver this bloody baby myself. Draco had sat at my side the whole time and just taking my profanities and screams aimed at him without batting an eyelash. My room was filled with family. My parents, Draco's parents, Mr and Mr Weasley, Ginny, Harry and Teddy, George and Blaise and Pansy. Everyone else had been made aware of my situation but couldn't make it because of other commitments.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy stood to the back of the group while everyone sat around my bed. While they hadn't actually apologised, what they had done was only to get us to be together for our benefit. I should be thanking them, but right now I was concentrating on what they had given us. A family

####

My contractions were now less than a minute apart. My hair was matted against my forehead from the sweat dripping down from my temple, I was sitting up and doubling over trying the make the pain go away, while Draco held my hand as I tried to break it.

Everyone else had left the room when the healers started coming in twenty minutes ago.

"Why the fuck didn't I take the drugs before" I panted out as the healers put my legs on the stirrups of the bed.

"Because you wanted to do this all natural" Draco responded dryly.

"Don't get smart with me" I snapped

"Ok Mrs Malfoy you need to push now" the healer said. I squeezed my husbands hand, held my breath, scrunched up my face and pushed.

"Very good Hermione, now do it again" the healer said and I repeated what I had done before I leaned back against the bed, completely exhausted

"Your crowning Mrs Malfoy, another push and the hardest part is over"

"Come on Hermione" Draco whispered into my ear, wiping my hair away from my face and kissing me on the temple "your doing really good"

This time I screamed when I pushed, and it felt like it went on forever

"The head is out, one more push and it's all over"

Soon I heard a baby's wails through the room after that final push.

"You have a healthy baby boy, would you like to cut the cord Mr Malfoy?" the healer asked and Draco nodded his head. He stood up from the seat next to my head, giving me a kiss in the lips before he went and cut the cord. The healers cleaned him, wrapped him in a blanket then brought him over to where I was watching through tired eyes.

I positioned my arms as they placed his tiny body in them, his screams somewhat quietening when I held him. The healers left the room and it was just the three of us.

"He's perfect" I said, kissing his tiny forehead

"I love you Hermione. So much. I can't ever thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to give me a go and it turned out to be the best decision in my life, drunk or not. Every day for the past year, I thank you for giving me everything I could ever have asked for. Thankyou for a second chance, a wonderful marriage, the many years to come and now our son" he said quietly to me that I almost missed it. Almost

"I love you too" I kissed him softly on the lips before he pulled back and sat on the bed with me, one arm around my shoulders and the other resting on my arms that were holding the baby. Draco's eyes were glossy and a stray tear fell down his face. Shifting my baby boy to one arm I reached up and wiped it away

"Happy tears?" I asked him

"Overwhelmed tears" he clarified, nodding slightly. I passed him his son and he held his arms like I had

"Our baby boy" I said

"Caelum Xavier Malfoy"

"Perfect" I mumbled as I started to drift off

"Hermione?"

I grunted in response

"I told you we'd have a boy" he said lightly and I could hear the smile in his voice

"Oh shut up" I muttered before I let sleep take over me


	19. Boxing Day Deliveries

Boxing Day Deliveries

**DPOV**

As soon as Hermione's eyes were shut and here breathing evened out I put my sole focus onto my son that was in my arms. He was perfect. Like every newborn baby his eyes were blue, but of a duller colour, which my mother had told me was what my eyes had looked like when I was born. He had small wisps of blonde on his head, but other wise he looked like a dried up prune and I could't tell much more similarities

Wrapped in a baby blue blanket his arms had snuck out and were moving around, his face scrunching up and he started to scream. I panicked for a moment, shushing him softly and bouncing him lightly, before softly bringing him up, so his head could rest on my shoulder.

A healer came in with a blank piece of parchment

"Mr Malfoy, have you decided on a name yet? This is the birth certificate" she stated

"Caelum Xavier Malfoy" I smiled down to the bundle in my arms.

"Thats a very fitting name" she said, with a slight Scottish accent

"Can I ask, what time exactly was he born?"

"2:35am on the 26th of December" she said "oh and you have a massive group in the waiting room, would you like me to send them in"

"Can you just ask our parents to come in first, please"

"Of course Mr Malfoy" she said before she walked out of the room. I walked back over to Hermione. I sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking her awake from the five minute nap that she had.

"What's wrong" she instantly snapped her head up, looking around and finally settling on our son.

"I asked for our parents to come in"

"Oh, ok"

"If my parents hadn't lied to us" I whispered "then we wouldn't have Caelum, and I can't help but be thankful for that. I felt betrayed at first, but now Im thankful, I can understand where they were coming from"

Hermione didn't get to respond, as there was a knock at the door, followed by her mother sticking her head through.

"Come in" Hermione smiled. My mother and Hermione's swarmed around us and I stood as they started to fight over who got to hold him first. Mr Granger shook my hand and clapped me on the back and then I moved over to my father.

He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "I understand. I wouldn't have chosen that path myself, but I understand why you did. Thankyou" I smiled at him and he gave me a relived smile back. I surprised him by pulling him into a manly hug and he clapped me on the back

"Congratulations son" he said, then stepped away to go over to my wife.

"Im going to go get the others" I whispered into Hermione's ear and she nodded. I kissed her on the lips before I slipped out the door.

Around the corner I found about ten people standing there just itching to be in the room I had just vacated. Ginny and Harry stood closest to the hallway with a sleeping Teddy in their arms, Pansy and Blaise stood just behind them along with George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Bill and Fleur. I leaned against the wall smirking as they all looked at me expectantly.

"Well" Blaise suggested

"I have a son" I smiled, no longer able to keep it in. Pansy and Ginny squealed, lunging towards me and nearly tackling me to the ground.

"Come on" I said to them and lead them down the hall to Hermione's room. When we walked in, I saw that Hermione was sitting back on her bed, watching as her father held Caelum.

After everyone had settled down and I was once again holding my son in my arms I looked to Hermione and nodded

"We decided on who the godparents are going to be" Hermione said "Ginny and Blaise, if you want"

Their shocked expressions and stuttered acceptances made everyone laugh

When everyone left at around six in the morning, with my mother going on a rant about she how she had to alert the media and Harry cursing because he was going to be late for work.

######

Hermione was released two days after giving birth, and we had to leave through a back entrance as there was hounds of media waiting in the foyer. The drive from the city to the manor only took about an hour, but it was enough time to make Caelum grumpy from the unfamiliar surroundings. We went straight up to our room and placed him in the bassinet that we had set up in there. Hermione muttered about having a proper shower at home before we spent some much needed time alone just sitting on the sofa in our room, looking over at the white bassinet.

"It feels so surreal" Hermione muttered, leaning back into me "to know that he used to be inside me and now he's here, it just- no words" she shook her head.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder softly

"We made that" I said

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she started chuckling

"What?"

"Where do you think he was conceived?" she giggled

"The kitchen bench top when after dinner that time"

"Or that time in your office?"

"I definitely think it was on the hood of the R8"

"Stop Im getting all worked up and we can't have sex for six weeks"

"And Im going to die during that time... perish... from the emptiness within" she started laughing slapped the back of my head, but then sighed and ran her fingers through my hair

"Where do we go from here?"

"No where. We stay like we are, be the best possible parents for caelum that we can be. I know that we were too young to have him, but I wouldn't change it for anything. And then in the future, when we are older and so is Caelum, we can have more kids" I said

"I love you Draco" she whispered

"I love you too" I muttered back before kissing her.

**The End...**

**A/N**

**I know that this was a very short chapter but I personally think that there was nothing more to be added to the story. There will be an epilogue that will be posted shortly though. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story and your ideas and opinions were truly considered and I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without my trusty followers. **

**Now that I have finished this story I will take time into finishing my other story 'I Spy'. I have posted the first chapter and hope to have the next chapter up shortly as well. **

**Summary: The magical world has never been thought safe since the defeat of Voldemort four years, with Death Eaters still roaming various places of the world, people still fear their safety. Hermione and Draco have been ministry spies for the better part of the last two years. As they use their alter-ego's of Mya and Daniel Robert's will the happy newlywed charade ever be more than just an act. **

**If your interested go check it out. Im looking forward to finishing it and I can't wait to hear other people's opinions of it...**

**R&R**

**ForeverHP96**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**15 years later**

**DPOV**

"CAELUM!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Sighing I looked down to my youngest daughter, frowning at the bubblegum pink hair that was definitely not her hair colour

"What?" came the annoyed huff from behind me

"Don't _what_ me with that attitude" I turned around to look at my oldest child. He was a miniature me. His hair was the same white blond, with the matching grey eyes. He was tall like I was, he was coming in on top of his class at Hogwarts and even though Hermione claims that he inherited that from her, I quickly reminded her that she only beat me by a total of three marks. Also like me, he was a total heartbreaker.

"Why does your sister have pink hair?"

"Are you serious! Why do I always get the blame?"

"Because you are the only one with a wand and your other siblings aren't old enough to be developing their magical powers yet, hence why Im asking you" I argued back

"I was practicing transfiguration" he shrugged innocently

"Right, well you can help the elves tonight and your grounded for a week"

"What, you can't do that?"

"I just did"

"But I have a date with Casey tomorrow night, you can't" What did I tell ya, he was a ladies man

"Well you'll just have to reschedule" I shrugged turning around to turn my daughters hair back to it's original golden brown. I heard another angry huff before the stomp up the stairs.

"There you go sweetheart, all better"

"Tankou daddy" she sang, lifting her arms up. I picked her up and swung her around.

Caelum was now fifteen and would be going back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays in two weeks. We decided when he was born that we would wait a while for anymore children. So nine years later Ara Kaylee was born on the 20th April. She took after her mother from day one, and clung to her constantly. Her brown hair matched her mothers, although wasn't bushy, instead fell in large ringlets down her back, her eyes were a piercing blue, that took after my mother. The only thing that I could take claim for in Ara's similarities was her sneer and smirk- it was creepy how much she looked like me when she did that

Three years after that, the twins were born. That was a surprise. Nobody in our family had any history of twins but the healer told us that it's not unusual. On July 20th Draco Lucius and Lyra Jean were born and welcomed happily into the family. Now being three years old they were going through the 'monkey see, monkey do' stage. We had to make sure that everything was put away and out of reach for them so that we wouldn't walk in on them with a wand in their hand and a bed that had literally exploded (yeah, we learned the hard way with Caelum).

After Caelum was born and I forgave my parents I decided to leave working for the Ministry and start working for the family company. I took on running the London shippings and deliveries, quickly getting the hang of it, until my father handed the whole thing down to me four years ago when he retired. I found that the job was quite stressful and managing two kids with two more on the way, it could really mess up a family.

About six months after I took over, me and Hermione found that we barely ever saw each other. I was always at work, and whenever I was at home I would be asleep or working even more. She kicked me out for two weeks before I put my foot down at work. I learnt in those two weeks how much I had taken my life for granted. I had an amazing wife and kids that I barely saw. So things changed after that.

First I went back home, apologising and begging that Hermione let me back home. We had a long sit down about how things needed to change because we understood how much more important we were to each other than just some job. I changed my schedule. I would go into the office for only two and a half days, the rest I would work from home. On the rare day I would have to go into the office for an extra day but otherwise the new schedule worked out really well.

After I left the Law Enforcement Department, they kept the vice head spot open. As soon as Hermione came back from maternity leave they asked her if she would like to take the job. After much convincing that she would be excellent at the position and the promise that she could still help out with the Animal Welfare Department, she took on the role. She has since moved to head of the Law Enforcement department and that whole department has been reshaped and running much smoother than it ever had been before.

There was a knock on the front door and I could hear the patter of feet running to open the door. I could distinguish the footsteps of each person in my family and I could tell that those were Draco juniors. Since there was two Draco's in the house and to avoid a lot of confusion we usually called him-

"Drake! Don't open that door" I called ahead. I looked at Lyra, still in my arms and saw that she was starting to go to sleep with her head resting in the crook my my neck, her arms wrapped around my neck

When I got to the door I saw Drake standing there jumping up and down waiting for me to open the door. The twins were exactly like, it it weren't for the fact that they were boy and girl instead of being the same sex I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. They had golden brown hair with matching honey coloured eyes. Their dare devil behaviour was worrisome sometimes and they needed to be watched constantly. They had my shape face but Hermione's facial expressions. While Ara was mummy's girl, Lyra was daddy's little girl. She always stuck close to me and I spoilt her. Drake looked up to Caelum though, and I was still trying to figure out of that was a good or bad thing. I would sometimes walk in on the two of them just sitting there mucking around and then others I would walk in on Caelum with a bunch of ingredients for a stink bomb and Drake holding the jars.

Out of all the kids so far, their birth was the longest and I still winced every time I thought about it. After twenty four hours, Hermione was still only seven centimeters dilated and _very _pissed. _"Of course your fucking kids come early and are to fucking stubborn and don't want to come out"_ she screamed at me every time a contraction passed. I had to hold my tongue the whole time. She had wanted natural birth for all the kids, and literally punched me in the balls when I suggested the epidural. I just let her go after that, cursing and throwing things that she could reach, I stood at a safe meter away from her.

I opened the door and there stood nearly the whole Weasley clan, with George still dawdling along from the apparition point. I say nearly all because Ron was never here. He was admitted to St Mungo's about three months after Caelum was born with a delusional disorder. It started when he had deluded himself that Hermione was in love with him, but then when he broke the restraining order and yelled at us in the middle of Diagon Alley that Caelum was his. Not that it was ever doubted in the first place, because of his blonde hair and grey eyes that he developed so early in his life. He had been in the hospital for the past fourteen and a half years with a bed next to old Professor Lockhart.

Mr and Mrs Weasley hobbled past me, followed by Percy. He, being the uptight prick that he was, hadn't gotten married- I wouldn't be surprised if he was still a virgin. Bill and Fleur passed us with their three daughters, the youngest immediately calling out for Ara, who was up in her room. Teddy followed in looking around, Im guessing he was looking for Caelum, who came downstairs with a giggling Ara on his back. Harry came in with two boys and Ginny followed after, holding her back and supporting her huge stomach with her other hand. Charlie preferred the life of a bachelor and he came in with his latest girlfriend that I wasn't even going to bother learning the name of. Finally George came in with his wife Angelina- former Gryffindor chaser, and their two kids Fred and Roxy.

When we got back to the foyer, Blaise, Pansy and their sons Anton and Peter. Pansy had a complicated pregnancy and could therefore no longer have anymore children. When they found that out they were pretty upset, but they started looking at adopting. They went to a an orphanage that was located in Hogsmede. After the war, many children were left parentless, so they found a little boy that had been there since he was three months old. Peter was the son of a ministry worker that had died when the death eaters infiltrated the ministry. I took a lot of convincing that two ex- death eaters could adopt him, but he was finally made a Zabini three months after they first saw him.

My parents arrived not long after. About a year after we had caelum they moved back to England to be closer to the family. They kept the house at the Hampton's but they bought a Penthouse in the middle of London.

After Hermione's parents arrived we all sat in the sitting room, just waiting for Hermione. When we could hear the flames in the next room

"Hello" she called

"In here" I called back. The footsteps came in quickly and everyone sat waiting patiently for her

"Whats everyone doing here?" she smiled and I stood up, walking over and kissing her on the lips.

"IT was the only time we had to all get together before Caelum goes back to school" I said

"How was work?"

"Ugh" she made a face "Idiots" she muttered

"And how was the little one?" I asked, my hand wrapping around her slightly bloated stomach

"Carina May is perfectly fine" she smiled

We had found out two months ago that Hermione was five weeks pregnant on a trip to Australia. She was feeling nauseous for a couple of days, and we suspected but never got her tested until we came back to England. When we first found out, Hermione threatened to hex my balls off, but then she came around to the idea and my balls were perfectly safe now.

As I looked at my wife and my kids gathered around with our friends and family and I just couldn't think of anything tat could change

In the distance I heard a loud explosion followed by the manor shaking.

"CAELUM!" Hermione and I called out simultaneously

Well...a few things could change

**A/N**

**And that my fellow readers is...The End...**

**I am really upset to let this story go, but Im happy of how it turned out. Thanks to all my readers for the support that you have given me and all of your ideas that helped me out along the way. **

**My other story 'I Spy' will have its next chapter posted hopefully by the end of the week, so keep an eye out for it- for those who didn't see my summary the chapter before, its a Hermione x Draco action fic and their both spies for the ministry**

**Once again thankyou for reading**

**ForeverHP96**

**xxx**


End file.
